Pleasure and Pain
by DMHP2014
Summary: Thrown into a world filled with shocking erotic pleasures he never knew existed. Harry learns there's a very fine line between pleasure and pain but what happens when he comes face to face with his gorgeous old enemy who supposedly knows nothing but - Harry's going to have a serious challenge ahead of him but then again so is Draco... MATURE ADULT CONTENT! BDSM! SOMEWHAT DARK!DRACO
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, places etc obviously belong to J.K. Rowling, the rest belong to me! :) I'm only going to write this once because you all know I'm only doing this for fun and not making any money from it.**

**A/N \- Thank you so much for clicking on my story! You may just be discovering me as an Author or you may have read my previous fic 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' and are curious to see what I'm going to do next! Well if you have read 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' this story is nothing like that... this one is way more mature, it's going to be quite dark in parts but it's going to be sexy as hell *wink* - Those of you who haven't read 'Potions and Unforeseen Urges' go and read it as soon as you're up to date with this one! hehe I'm so pushy... no seriously please give it a go, I will be forever grateful :)**

**God knows how long this story is going to be... I think I'll just see how it unravels in my mind and go from there. My last story was only suppose to be a short one but ended up being over 110K words with 25 Chapters... :|**

**WARNINGS: There is going to be BDSM in this story... so rough sex, use of toys, bondage etc. I'm not going to take it _too_ far but then again what you class as too far I might not! LOL. So yeah, explicit sexual content, bad language, drinking and drug use, MENTION of rape - there will be no rape scenes, I repeat NO RAPE SCENES, I'm only mentioning it. That will be all. **

**Okay, off we go! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - The Invitation**

**_~Friday 31st October 2008~_**

As Harry sat on one of the backless wooden stools situated at the long bar in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on his fifteen minute old firewhisky, he began to contemplate his life and what he'd done with it so far.

Life. Could he even call it that?

The meaning of life is a philosophical and spiritual question concerning the significance of life or existence in general. It can be expressed in many different forms and has been the subject of much scientific and theological speculation throughout history.

In Harry's opinion life should be about, purpose, goals, positivity, passion, values, growth, love, freedom, gratitude, family, friends, spontaneity, no regrets, escaping your comfort zone, taking part in new, exciting and crazy things, simply living life to it's fullest!

Hardly any of these applied to him, he was existing but on the most basic of levels. He had no purpose, goals or values. He was negative, never expressed emotion, purely because nothing seemed to excite him anymore, he didn't even get sad or angry, happy or ecstatic. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd laughed, like really laugh. A laugh that made your face and stomach ache resulting in tears.

He did love his family and friends though but just never told them or showed it. He was in a mind numbingly boring, dead end job at the Ministry, with no room for growth. He had no ambitions or aspirations, no plans for a better future. No partner, relationship or sex life to even speak of. He was never spontaneous, never did anything crazy or ventured outside of his comfort zone... he was just there, existing but not actually _living_ and wasn't that a completely depressing thought.

Okay so he lied, he did feel emotion, just one emotion... depression.

How did this happen?

How did he get here, to this very point in his life?

All of his friends were doing great. All seemed really happy, they were in their dream jobs, went on regular holidays, were very active and social, caught up with each other once a week (Harry hadn't attended any social gatherings in well over two months). They were living life like it was suppose to be lived, they were doing it the right way.

So what happened to Harry?

How did he get so sidetracked?

He never used to be like this, when he left school he planned to become an Auror but of course that never ended up happening. He supposed that was the start of everything going pear shaped. His life was like a domino effect. As the years went by things just got progressively worse, his life became meaningless, boring, unimaginative, there was no fun in it, he had no passion or drive, which resulted in him becoming depressed and a social recluse. Was it really any wonder he was single?

It also didn't help that he was gay and not one single person knew it. His friends used to try and set him up on dates, hoping he would find "the one" his "life partner" just like they all had. It was a shame the women they always try to set him up with were the wrong sex. Not that it was their fault mind you, how were they to know? Anyway they had long since stopped trying to force Witches on him but instead just let him be.

Truth was Harry didn't want to come out, for no other reason than he couldn't be arse with the hassle of explaining it to everyone and also the _Reporters_ would never leave him alone.

Over the years he'd had four relationships with guys, all under the guise of Marcus Green, a non-existent Wizard Harry had thought up. He used to _Glamour_ himself and go out on dates etc, even have sex with random men he met on nights out. There were some that he really liked; the four guys he stupidly tried to have relationships with but of course they never lasted because it was all a big fat lie. As soon as things started getting serious "Marcus Green" would _disappear, _so to speak. It was just too hard keeping up false appearances and he did not want them to know who he really was.

"Would you like another one Harry?" Madam Rosmerta asked, holding up a smoking bottle of fire whiskey.

Harry glanced at her. "Yeah, why not," he muttered tonelessly.

"Oh what's with the long face?" she intoned.

"Nothing, just thinking how shit my life is," Harry deadpanned staring ahead at the wall of booze, before taking a long swig of his freshly poured drink.

"Surely not," Madam Rosmerta chirped. "You're Harry Potter!"

Merlin how he hated it when people said that... and_ why_, just because he was Harry fucking Potter, did everyone assume that he would be happy and successful in everything he did? It was irritating.

"No really, my life is shit," Harry looked over at her, his face a blank mask. "It's boring and there is absolutely nothing worth living for."

She gasped at his words.

Oh great, now he sounded like a suicidal freak that's about to top himself at any minute... Ah well. Whatever.

"You don't mean that?" she asked softly, hand clutched to her chest.

Harry sighed. "No I don't mean it," he lied. "It's just been a rough day that's all."

He lied like this a lot, especially to Hermione, who was too observant for her own good. Sometimes it took Harry hours to persuade her that he was happy and okay. Fortunately he was getting rather good at it.

Madam Rosmerta smiled. "You shouldn't work yourself too hard love, make some time for yourself and have some fun. You're only, what... twenty eight?"

Harry nodded draining the rest of his drink in one.

Twenty eight? Jeez, he felt about eighty.

"Can I have the bill please Rosmerta?"

She smiled, bustling off down to the other end of the bar, returning a moment later with a narrow piece of parchment.

Harry settled his bill, thanking her by leaving a hefty tip and stood up. He wobbling a little as he struggled to pull on his jacket.

Wow, he was more drunk than he'd originally thought.

He navigated his way through the bar keeping his head bowed and ignored anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him, then finally stepped out into the crisp night air.

The icy coldness hit him square in the face, giving him a well needed wake up call.

It was late, Harry could tell by the darkness of the Village's main strip. All the lights in the shops and apartments were out, leaving only the street lamps glowing dimly, hardy any use at all.

"Hello there Harry," came an unfamiliar, cool, female voice from behind him.

Harry groaned, sagging a little as he looked up towards the heavens. He turned around slowly to face a stunning Witch he'd never met or even laid eyes on before.

Of course that didn't mean anything, he always had random people coming up to him, calling him by his first name like they personally knew him.

"Yes?" Harry bit out rudely.

He looked her up and down, taking in her full appearance. She was _very_ beautiful with striking angular features and lovely, long, thick black hair. She was wearing a heavy silver dress coat with a wide white fur trim that just about grazed the floor. Her eye make-up was dramatic to the point that you couldn't help but stare. Harry thought she looked half Asian. She kind of reminded him of Cho Chang.

At his assessment a smile curled her dark burgundy red lips.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Harry asked frowning when she didn't say anything.

She raised an amused brow. "No, but there's something that I can help _you_ with," she looked him up and down in a predatory sort of way.

Harry laughed humorlessly, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I very much doubt that."

_Was she coming onto him?_

Harry waited for her to say more, why? he had no idea. He should just turn around and go home but there was something intriguing about her and he wasn't going to lie he was curious to see what she had to say next. No one had made him feel this way in years. Of course he wasn't attracted to her, he was just... fascinated. She had an unusual air about her, like the way she held herself. He wasn't sure _exactly_ what it was about her that got him interested, perhaps it was her intense commanding eyes?

He stood there for three whole minutes, which actually felt like hours and still she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, head tilted to the side as if analysing him like he was some kind of difficult puzzle that needed solving.

Feeling extremely awkward and uncomfortable, whilst shifting uneasily from foot to foot, Harry finally muttered sarcastically. "Well, this has been fun. I'm going to go now," he shook his head in annoyance and turned around to stalk off towards the _Apparition_ point.

What the hell was wrong with him! Standing there like an idiot while some nut job just stared at him like he was some sort of _freak show_.

He continued to mutter angrily to himself all the way down the cobbled road until he reached the corner where Honey Dukes was situated and then turned a sharp left.

"Argh!" he jumped, hearting beating frantically in his chest.

_What the...?_

"How did you get here so fast?" Harry demanded of the Witch, eyes wide.

She couldn't _Apparate_ there was only one _Apparition_ point in the whole of Hogsmeade and this was it!_  
_

"I have my ways," she lilted in a deep seductive voice.

"What do you want?" Harry asked impatiently.

She reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of card.

"This is for you," she smiled mysteriously.

Harry narrowed his eyes taking the proffered card from her and turned it over in his hands.

It was just a simple piece of white card, nothing special. One side was completely blank, while the other had beautifully scripted black writing that read:

_Voluptatem Atque Dolor_**  
**

He had no clue what it meant, or even what language it was in, although he had a feeling it'd be Latin or something similar.

Harry frowned. "What's this?"

"It's an invitation," she replied simply.

"An invitation?" he repeated. It was the most peculiar looking invitation he'd even received.

"Yes," she licked her top lip. "That Harry," she pointed to the card. "Is an invitation to one of the most exclusive gilded clubs in the world."

"A club?" Harry laughed. "I don't do clubs," he tried handing it back to her.

"Weren't you just saying your life was shit and you had nothing worth living for?" she countered.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked. He couldn't remember seeing her in the pub and he would have definitely noticed her. It was hard not to.

She shrugged her shoulders daintily with a sassy little smirk.

Harry smiled at her reluctantly. "Okay, okay. So what is this club?"

"That, I can't tell you. You will have to come and see for yourself," she challenged.

Harry pursed his lips.

Was this some kind of a joke?

Was someone setting him up?

Was it a trap?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Serena."

"Okay Serena, how do I know you're not just having me on and this is just some hoax?"

"I am not having you on Harry," she said face going serious. "but it is up to you if you want to join the club or not. You get one entry to see if it's to your liking. If it is, you can sign up and become a full fledge member... and if it's not," she shrugged. "Well, you can go on your merry way. Just know, you will be making the biggest mistake of your life if you don't at least come and see what it's all about," she stepped closer. "This is an elite club, not just anyone can join. Members are specially hand picked. Remember that."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and a huge whitish-grey plume of vapor exploded from his mouth.

He swallowed thickly. "Okay, you have my attention," he stated.

"I knew I would get it eventually, I always do," she said confidently.

"So where is this club?" Harry asked. "How do I get there? and what does this mean?" he added in a rush, holding up the card.

"Blood is the key," she answered cryptically with a grin. "I hope to see you very soon Harry," and just like that she vanished, _Apparating_ away without another word.

"Wait!" Harry yelled into thin air.

_Shit!_

He look down at the card again, staring transfixed at the three unfamiliar words.

_Voluptatem Atque Dolor_

Blood is the key? What the fuck was that suppose to mean?

He growled in frustration, before_ Apparating_ to the front door of his house - 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher!" he bellowed stomping through the front door.

"Yes Master," the old House-elf bowed suddenly right in front of Harry in the narrow hallway.

"Can you make me a sandwich and bring me a pot of tea?"

Kreacher's eyebrows rose comically. "Tea? Yes Master! I will bring it right away."

Harry almost laughed out loud. Yes it was certainly odd him asking for tea at 1 o'clock on a Saturday morning, he would usually be demanding more alcohol.

He swayed into the drawing room and pulled open the wooden cabinet that held all kinds of different Potions. He rummaged through them until he found a particularly disgusting green coloured concoction. He pulled out the cork hastily before chugging it down, almost choking on the vile tang that assaulted his tastebuds.

"Blargh!" he wince.

Instantly he felt himself sober up. It had been a long while since he'd used a _Sober-up_ Potion but at that moment it was absolutely necessary, he needed his sense's sharp if he wanted to figure out how to find this club.

He sat heavily in his usual seat, a large comfy padded arm chair and tried to make sense of the emotions currently coursing through him.

His heart was beating fast, he felt giddy and excited.

He let out a small breathy laugh. He thought he'd never feel this way again, he had actually begun to think he'd imagined ever feeling like this before.

"Master," Kreacher place a hearty ham, salad sandwich on the coffee table, along with a steaming pot of tea.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry half smiled. "Go and rest now, I will clean up."

The house-elf looked at him with large doey-eyes before bowing low and disappearing with a small _crack_.

Harry grabbed for his sandwich demolishing it in a few bites and then poured himself a cup of tea, all the while his eyes darting back to the card that lay innocently on the arm of his chair.

What an odd woman Serena was. It was so weird how she just turned up out of the blue, giving Harry an invitation to an elite exclusive club, if such a thing even existed - although he couldn't help but believe everything she'd said was true.

He wondered what sort of a club it was. Would it involve games? dancing? sport? books? (Merlin forbid), or would it just be simple socialising, where they'd sit around talking, eating and drinking. If that were the case why was she being so secretive? Or was it all just an act to pique his interests so he'd go?

Either way, his interests were certainly piqued, well done Serena. You have done what no one has been able to do in years. Bravo.

Now how to find out where the damn club was.

_Blood is the key. _

That didn't make any sense.

Maybe all he had to do was a location spell? To do one, all you needed was something that belonged to the place or person you were looking for.

He held up the card, it obviously came from the club.

_Locus _he tapped his wand on the surface but nothing happened.

He tried again, still nothing happened.

He sighed.

She said _blood is the key_ so of course a simple location spell wasn't going to cut it.

He narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came to him.

"Blood," he muttered to himself. Then stood up in search of something sharp.

He found a serrated knife he usually used for chopping up Potion ingredients and slashed it across the pad of his index finger.

Dark purpley coloured blood welled instantly and began to run in rivulets down his finger, it was mesmerising to watch.

Shaking his head to clear it, he walked back over to the coffee table where the card lay, exactly where he'd left it, and tilted his hand so the blood dripped in huge droplets to land over the words _Voluptatem Atque Dolor._

A smug smile tugged at his lips as he watched the blood literally get sucked into the card and vanish.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, licking and sucking the blood away as he pick up the card, turning it over.

The side that was blank only a moment ago, was now covered in the same scripted writing that was on the front, only it was red and not black.

Harry's heart started to beat faster as he read what it said.

_Saturday 1st November at 8 o'clock in the evening._

_The invitation know's where, hold it close._

Saturday 1st? That was tomorrow.

Holy shit, did he want to go on such short notice?

What would he wear?

_The invitation know's where, hold it close. _Did that mean it was a _Portkey_?

He chewed on his lip undecided on what to do.

_Fuck it!_ He thought, what's the worst that could happen?

He'd go and see what all the fuss was about, then he'd leave and get on with his life. He was more or less sure the club was going to end up being a huge disappointment but he'd still go, even if just to prove himself right.

"Till tomorrow then," Harry said out loud and threw the card back on the table. He quickly turned all the lights off before slowly climbing the narrow steep stairs to his bedroom.

That night he had strange dreams that all revolved around the mysterious Serena, in one he was just simply having dinner with her like she was an old friend but then in another he was alone with her in a dark eerie room, where she'd just stared at him blankly, not moving or saying a word. He'd woke up with a start feeling extremely unnerved but the next morning when he'd woke up to the dull grey Saturday morning light streaming through a crack in his curtains, he didn't remember the dreams at all.

**A/N: Soooooo, thoughts please? Do you like? I hope so! **


	2. The Lounge (Part 1)

**A/N - I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I updated this story but I've been so busy! Sorry guys. This Chapter ended up being nearly 10K words so I decided to split it into two parts but I will post them together! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - The Lounge (Part 1)**

_**~Saturday 1st November 2008~**_

If there was ever a day that dragged painfully on and on, today was that day.

For Harry it had been a ridiculously long arse day. A day in which he had tortured himself relentlessly, alternating between being outrageously angry with himself for agreeing to go to the stupid club and completely and utterly exasperated by how much he was _obviously_ looking forward to going.

It was unbelievable. Truly it was. He hardly recognise himself and that wasn't the only thing. He had even gone out that afternoon to buy some new clothes, something he hadn't done in _years_.

He gazed at himself in the long mirror that was situated on the far wall of his bedroom, for what must have been the hundredth time in just the last hour alone.

He had to admit though, he did look good.

Harry had opted to wear dark jeans, with a snug-fitted, green, V-neck T-shirt and a smart black jacket. His dark brunette locks were messy as per usual but as he'd treated himself to a haircut earlier that day while he was out shopping, it actually looked like his hair had been purposely styled that way, instead of looking like he'd just rolled out of bed without putting a brush through it. He'd also magically trimmed his bushy unkempt facial hair until it was short and perfectly even. Lastly he'd decided against wearing his glasses and instead expertly inserted his muggle contact lenses; he was less noticeable this way. Without his glasses his eyes looked like piercing green orbs.

Quickly making sure he had his money and wand safely secured in his magically enhanced pockets, he checked the time.

Seven, fifty eight.

_This was it._

He cracked his knuckles nervously as he blew out a shaky breath, then he picked up the card, gripping it tightly in his hand.

_Why am I so nervous? _He thought to himself.

Maybe it was a sign. Perhaps he shouldn't go after all...

As he seriously contemplated ripping up the card and incinerating it, he felt the sudden tell-tale tug behind his navel and before he knew it, he was being whisked away.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, trying in vain to catch his balance, he found himself in a small room of sorts. There wasn't much to it really. Dark wallpaper, no paintings or furniture, except a fancy little wooden desk, which Harry now realised had someone sitting behind it.

"Hi," Harry muttered awkwardly stepping closer to the desk. "Um, I'm here to see Serena?"

A handsome man with dirty blonde hair and boyish features looked up, his brown eyes bright and inviting. "Oh Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in years," he dragged out the last word. "Since Hogwarts I think. How's things?"

"Good thank you," Harry replied slowly and uncertainly.

He had no idea who this man was.

"It's Anthony," the man smiled understandingly but when there was no flicker of recognition in Harry's eyes he continued. "Anthony Goldstein. I was in Ravenclaw..."

"Oh yes, Anthony, of course. You were in Dumbledores Army," Harry stated with a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm well thanks, just plodding along."

Harry nodded. "That's... great," there was a moment of awkward silence. "So, is Serena here?"

"No she isn't here yet but you can wait for her in the lounge. I just need your Invitation before you can go through," Anthony held out his hand.

Harry handed the Invitation to him, then stepped back and stuff his hands into his jeans pockets.

Anthony turned the card over in his hands a few times before he tapped his wand to the front of the invitation murmuring a spell under his breath.

Harry watched in fascination as the blood he'd dropped onto it last night came back up to the surface in a little pool and he idly wondered what Anthony was doing.

Suddenly the blood floated up into the air, undulating lazily, before dropping with a splash onto a long piece of parchment which Goldstein held in his other hand.

Harry noticed the parchment was covered in cramped tiny writing and instantly felt his heart drop as realization hit him.

"What the hell did you just do?" Harry asked sharply, stepping forward.

Wide startled brown eyes looked up. "Nothing, I'm just preparing your contract," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry should have known this already.

"What contract?" Harry snapped. "There was no mentioned of a contract."

"Oh," Anthony muttered in a surprised voice. "Sorry Harry, I assumed you were aware of all the details," when Harry's scowl deepened, he hastily went on. "This is a blood contract, you have to sign it before you can enter the club. It just states that you are not, under _any_ circumstances, allowed to discuss with non-club members anything you hear, see or participate in whilst here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_. So you know, basically you can't tell anyone about the club or it's members and what they get up to. I'm sure you understand," he smiled. "Of course with the nature of the club it's to be expected," he laughed like he and Harry were sharing an inside joke.

Harry just stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling extremely uneasy all of a sudden.

_Can't discuss what I hear, see or participate in? What sort of a club is this? _Harry thought to himself.

Anthony's face dropped. "Wait, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry's voice raised an octave.

"Oh my. Well this has never happened before. I'm not sure if... Well, maybe you should..."

"Stop blubbering and just spit it out! What the fuck is going on here? Where am I?" Harry felt himself beginning to panic.

_What the hell had he gotten himself into._

Goldstein pointed to the only door in the room which had the words _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _engraved in red. "You know what that means right?"

Harry gazed at the door and mentally cursed himself for not finding out what the words meant. In hindsight it was spectacularly idiotic of him. What a fool he was for showing up to a random club he knew nothing about and to which he was invited to by a mysterious Witch he'd never met before.

Was he actually insane?

"No," Harry breathed in irritation. "I don't know what it means, care to enlighten me?"

Anthony's mouth literally dropped open and he just stared at Harry dumbly.

After what felt like an hour of silence Harry growled, clearly beyond irritated now. "So are you going to tell me what it means? or are you just going to sit there, staring gormlessly at me all night?"

Anthony suddenly bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, which just infuriated Harry more.

"Harry," Anthony said, finally letting loose a low chuckle, shaking his head and cupping his hands over his mouth and nose for a few seconds before dropping them to his sides. "I don't know how to say this in a subtle way so I'm just going to say it. _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _is Latin for Pleasure and Pain," he paused waiting for Harry to speak but now it was the brunettes turn to stare gormlessly. "This is a BDSM Sex Club. We specialise in all kinds of kinky fuckery. Anything you sexually desire Harry... I mean _anything_," he gave Harry a meaningful look. "You can get it here and then some. There are -"

"Are you fucking with me?" Harry exploded incredulously, cutting the other man off.

"No," Anthony answered seriously his face taking on a sombre expression. "My job is to welcome the members and sort out the contracts. The fucking is done through there," he pointed at the door again before snorting loudly.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Goldstein laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

_This had to be a joke._

"Where is Serena?" Harry demanded.

"I told you, she isn't here yet," Anthony answered trying to get himself under control.

"I want to see her, _Now_,"

"Well you can, all I need is your signature here," he picked up the contract again and pointed to a blank line at the bottom of it. "Then you can go... _enjoy_ yourself while you wait for her," at the look on Harry's face he amended his words. "or you can just sit at the bar and have a few drinks."

_Unbelievable! _Harry internally fumed.

He was completely torn, he desperately wanted to rip Serena a new one but he also just wanted to forget about this whole thing and go home.

"Harry," Anthony said soothingly. "I'm sure you have all sorts of crazy shit running through your mind right now but honestly you choose what kind of experience you have here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_, nobody will force you to do anything useless you _want_ to be forced," he grinned. "You can see, or get involved in, as little or as much as you like. You can literally do whatever you want."

but that was the problem he didn't want to see or get involved in anything to do with a BDSM Sex Club... did he?

"Look Anthony," Harry sighed. "I don't know why Serena invited me here but there has been a big misunderstanding. I'm not into... _that_ kind of thing -"

"Oh you are, you just don't know it yet," Anthony interrupted with a knowing smirk. "Our members are specially hand picked by Serena and she has never brought anyone here who didn't already have the 'basic foundations' for a potential BDSM lifestyle."

"Basic foundations..." Harry pulled his face. "but I have never done anything remotely kinky in my life," he admitted with a slight blush. "I'm telling you, she's wrong about me."

Harry suddenly had a disturbing image of himself dressed in leather, arse and cock out, as he repeatedly whipped a faceless man with a crop.

He shuddered. No that wasn't him, he couldn't do that.

"Trust me Harry, she is never wrong," Anthony said. "Why not just try it out for one night and see if you like it?" he held his hands up to stop Harry from interrupting. "I'm not saying you have to do anything, just have a look, talk to people, mingle, let loose and have some fun. You might surprise yourself."

Harry pulled his face in disgust. "I doubt it but fine, I'll go in. Just for tonight," he added hastily.

After all he wanted to find Serena and demand why she invited him here and why she assumed he was into BDSM.

It was completely ridiculous!

He wasn't going to lie he was worried about going through that door.

What would he find?

Would there be people fucking left, right and centre?

Merlin! Would he be able to handle that? or would he just turn straight back around and go home?

Honestly... He wasn't sure.

Harry quickly snatched up the quill off the desk and signed his name on the bottom of the contract before he changed his mind and chickened out.

The odd thing was, even though he was repulsed by the thought of himself about to enter a BDSM Sex Club, there was also a very small part of him that was getting more curious and intrigued as the seconds ticked by. Not that he would admit it... But yes, there under the revulsion, was a definite thin layer of hesitant fascination.

"Do I need to do anything else before I go through?" Harry asked.

"No but next time you'll need to sign your official membership documents, I'll have them prepared for you. You'll also be given your permanent plastic membership card for future entry into the club."

"Don't bother, there's not going to be a next time," Harry said firmly.

Anthony grinned widely. "I'll bet you Ten Galleons you'll be back," he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry accepted the bet, with a small amused smile. "You're on."

"That's the easiest bit of money I've ever made," Anthony laughed as Harry headed towards the door of doom. "Don't forget your wallet next time," he call jokingly after the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll only be back to collect my winnings mate," Harry laughed despite himself.

* * *

He stepped through the door, entering a dark narrow hallway. A slow sensual rhythmic beat enveloped him, drawing him down the corridor where he soon found himself stepping out into a vast stunning lounge area.

His eyes darted about frantically as he tried to take everything in at once.

The lounge was very dimly lit with cleverly placed hidden strip lights and fancy wall lights in varying different colours of blues, purples, reds, greens and oranges. They cast odd multi-coloured shapes and patterns on the walls, ceiling and floor. The effect was mesmerising. There was a long stark white marble bar with backless leather white bar stools situated along the entire length of one wall. Behind it was row upon row of mirrored shelves filled with every spirit you could imagine. Harry noticed there were lots of large green potted plants scattered around the room, and an abundance of round leather couches with circular mirrored tables in front of them, each had a small red candle placed in the centre. The brunette was surprised at how modern and _muggle_ it looked, he was not expecting it at all. He had to admit he did feel a little uncomfortable, the place seemed very high-end and he felt as though he daren't touch anything in case he broke it.

Again he stuffed his hands into his pockets and carefully made his way across to the bar.

There must have been around thirty odd people or more standing and sitting in small groups around the room, some people, Harry noticed, were simply sitting alone, gazing around, seemingly taking it all in, which instantly made him feel better. Maybe he wasn't the only new person tonight.

Harry found it difficult to make out if he knew any of the members as he walked past them, it was just that little bit too dark. He could tell if they were male or female, if they had long hair or short hair and what kind of clothes they were wearing but it was harder with colours and he would have to be up close to see their faces properly.

Overall the club seemed fairly normal, there was no raunchy shit going on, no one was being whipped and fucked into submission. No one was wearing any kind of leather, or wielding strange sex toys that Harry had no idea what were used for. People were just either talking or sitting quietly drinking their drinks. Except one couple Harry spotted, who looked to be having a good make-out session in the corner but that was all.

Maybe Anthony had been having him on?

Maybe this was just a normal club where he would meet and chat with new people.

He sat down on one of the stools at the bar and was instantly greeted by a smartly dressed barmaid.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" she ask sweetly.

"I'll have a Fire-Whiskey please," Harry answered.

"Is Bartholomew's single malt okay?"

Harry raised his brows. That stuff was expensive. "Um, yes, that's fine," he answered after a short pause.

It's not like he didn't have the money, he just tended not to spend a lot when he didn't necessarily need to. Ah well he did say he was going to let loose and have some fun.

When the barmaid placed a heavy crystal glass half filled with smoking amber liquid in front of Harry, he asked. "Do you know if Serena is here yet?"

"No but the start up show begins in ten minutes and she is usually here for that," the barmaid smirked with slightly raised brows. "Enjoy your drink and please let me know when you are ready for a refill."

"Thank you... Oh wait I haven't paid you yet."

She frowned. "You don't have to pay, it's all part of the membership."

"Oh," Harry answered dumbly. "Sorry I wasn't told."

She smiled and walked away.

All part of the membership?

Did that mean there was a membership fee?

If so, it was going to be a hefty fee going off the booze they supplied their members with.

Not that it mattered, Harry was never coming back here again anyway but while he was here, for this one night, he _would_ make the most of it.

He took a large swig of his Fire-Whiskey and moaned deeply, closing his eyes. It was absolutely divine. It slid hot and smooth down his throat, burning him from the inside out. It was the best Fire-Whiskey he had ever tasted and now he knew why it was so expensive. It was certainly well deserved.

Harry finished his drink in no time and was soon asking for the same again, much to the barmaids amusement. As he waited, he glanced down the bar, his eyes instantly zeroing in on a tall suit-clad man with platinum blonde hair. Even in the poor light, Harry could see how blonde this gentleman's hair was, it almost glowed, making him stand out amongst the rest of the rooms occupants.

Harry had a thing for blondes. He always had, since as far back as he could remember.

He gazed openly at the man, watching his every move. He was elegant, yet had a commanding presence, Harry could see that much. His suit was impeccably tailored, his posture perfect. If only the brunette could see his face...

Strange though it was, there was something very familiar about this man but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. He could feel something tugging on his memory...

"Your drink sir," the barmaid interrupted his blatant staring.

"Oh, thank you," Harry smiled and before he could stop himself he said. "Do you know who that is?" and pointed to the blonde who leaned casually on the bar a little way down, sipping his drink.

She glanced in the direction Harry was pointing and grinned. "Sorry I can't tell you that, members confidentiality. You'd have to ask him yourself and if he want's you to know his name, he'll tell you."

Harry frowned. What an odd answer. He was only asking for the man's name not his Gringotts vault details.

At the look on Harry's face she spoke again. "I know it seems ridiculous, seeing as you can't tell outsiders about the club or it's members but rules are rules," she paused a moment. "Anyway you'll know who it is as soon as you meet him, I mean you must know him, being who _you_ are," she gave him a pointed look. "He's famous like you, although for very different reasons," her face seemed to darken.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Cryptic," he stated with a lazy smirk, feeling uncharacteristically playful and relaxed. "I guess I'll just have to meet him for myself then."

She raised her brows, as if not expecting that response. "That you will. Good luck, I've heard he's a tough one."

Harry tilted his head to the side._ What was that suppose to mean?_

He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as she walked away.

Was that part of her job, to excite and intrigue members into speaking with other members?... because if so, it was working!

Harry slyly glanced down the bar again as he took a swig of his Fire-Whisky and to his surprise he found the blonde was facing him and seemed to be staring intently right at the brunette, of course Harry couldn't be sure though.

_Damn you lights! _he internally cursed.

As if in indignant protest, the already sparse lighting went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Harry murmured.

Harry whipped out his wand and was about to cast _Lumos _when a curtain he hadn't noticed before began to open revealing a brightly lit room. He turned around slowly on his stool, eyes widening and mouth dropping open at the sight that met his eyes.

"Holy shit," he deadpanned.

_~TBC~_

**A/N - Proceed to Part Two! It is ready and waiting for you :D - Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. The Lounge (Part 2)

**Chapter 3 - The Lounge (Part 2)**

Harry glanced nervously around him but couldn't see anyone or anything, the room was far too dark. The only sound was the low hypnotic beat of the music, which seemed to reverberate inside his chest.

It was odd, he felt like he was the only person in the room but of course he knew that wasn't true... perhaps that was the whole idea?

He looked back towards the lit room, which he now noticed was separated by a wall of glass, as his eyes landed on the naked man, who was tied up, gagged and blindfolded for all to see.

Unwillingly or maybe not so unwillingly, Harry's eyes slid up and down the man's naked body. Taking in his arms, that were tied and stretched high above his head by a rope to the ceiling. To the spattering of dark hair on his chest, that was currently rising and falling rapidly. To his slightly parted legs that seemed to be quaking ever so slightly and finally to his flaccid cock that hung, swaying lightly from side to side whenever he fidgeted.

_Fuck._

Harry downed his drink in one and then slammed the glass down on the bar with more force than he'd meant to. He scrubbed a nervous hand over his face, peering through his fingers at the brown haired man again.

Harry thought the man looked... _scared._

Harry wanted to get up and leave but he couldn't seem to get his body to listen to his brain. He was frozen in place, not able to move an inch.

Then someone else entered the room, a woman, dressed in a barely there leather skirt and leather bra, with knee high leather boots. She had a half mask on, covering the top half of her face. Her black hair was scraped back into a perfect bun, high on top of her head but even looking as she currently did, Harry still knew who it was.

It was _Serena_.

"Oh Merlin," he mumbled. "This is not happening."

He watched as Serena circled her pray and licked her lips hungrily.

Harry glanced away looking down at the bar and saw that his glass had been refilled without him even noticing.

Thank _God!_

He downed it in one, immediately regretting it and wincing as a huge fiery ball slowly made it's way south.

He coughed and spluttered a few times before turning back to the... "show", that's what the barmaid had called it.

Harry stopped breathing at once.

Serena was now donning a strap on... _a strap on! _for crying out loudand whacking the poor helpless man on the arse with some paddle of sorts.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This was just too weird.

Harry stood up quickly, head swimming and eyes going unfocused for a second before he wisely sat back down.

It was too dark to navigate his way out anyway.

He looked at the man's face out of the corner of his eyes, expecting to see him in agony or something but was surprised to see a look of complete and utter ecstasy clouding his handsome features.

It looked as though... _he liked it_.

Harry glanced at the man's fully erect cock and decided, yes. He most definitely liked it.

After a few more minutes of beating the man, who clearly enjoyed the spanking immensely, Serena untied his arms and lead him over to a table where she bent him over. Tying his wrist to the outer corners, so his upper body was flat to the surface before spreading his legs and tying his ankles to the table legs.

Harry was transfixed now, he simply couldn't look away.

Serena spread the man's arse cheeks wide and Harry could just about see his little puckered hole.

The brunette watched as Serena licked her index and middle finger before swirling them around the defenseless man's opening and pushing them in harshly. The man's mouth dropped open and his back arched.

Harry instantly felt his jeans tighten in the crotch area and swallowed hard.

He was not seriously getting turned on by this?

Then Serena lined up her temporary appendage and thrust it into the man without any warning. He seemed to cry out in pain, at least it looked like he did, going off his facial expression and demeanour. The man struggled and tugged on the restraints as if trying to get away.

Serena grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and yanked his head back painfully. Her teeth were gritted together as she said something into his ear before throwing his head back to the table.

Harry wished he could hear what was being said but all he could hear was the low sensual beat of the music, backed up by a woman vocalist, who sang and moaned breathily.

The man bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as Serena began to move roughly in and out of him.

How the man could stand it, Harry didn't know. The strap on was huge and thick and Serena was not being gentle when she thrust it all the way in to the hilt, before drawing it back out again.

The man was still hard though, his rigid length slapped stiffly against the surface of the table.

He looked over his shoulder at Serena and seemed to be begging her for something but what?

She ignored him at first continuing to drive the rubber cock in and out, in and out but finally after long minutes she tilted her head in affirmation and the man threw his head back, mouth opening wide as his cock kicked and jet after jet of semen squirted across the table.

Harry watched it all in complete aroused fascination, his lips going dry. It was by far the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

He still couldn't drag his eyes away, even as the curtains closed and the dim lights came back on he continued to stare blankly.

"Sir?" A female voice asked.

Harry turned towards the sound, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

It was the barmaid.

"Yes," Harry rasped before clearing his throat and trying again. "Yes?" he asked, voice still sounding raspy.

"I think you need this," she slid a shot glass towards him, which was filled with a curious glowing blue liquid.

"What is it?" he asked bending down to gaze warily at it from eye level.

"Something to help you relax, don't ask questions, just drink it and thank me later," she said with a wink.

Harry smiled crookedly up at her through his eyelashes, before knocking it back in one.

The effect was instantaneous.

"Woah," Harry grinned dreamily.

The barmaid smirked. "Better?"

"Yes," Harry hissed dragging the word out. He felt like he was floating. "I feel great. Thank you -" he tilted his head. "Sorry I don't know your name or can you not give it to me because of some confidentiality shit?" he raised a lazy brow.

He felt like he was made of liquid and everything around him suddenly seemed very dream like.

Whatever that stuff was, it was bloody brilliant!

She laughed. "My name is Becca and you're welcome."

"Becca," Harry repeated slowly, trying it out. "I like you Becca, you're alright," He said with an idle smile.

"You're alright too sir," she laughed at the goofy look on the gorgeous brunette's face.

"Harry, call me Harry," Harry waved his hand about.

"Okay," she smiled and began to pour him yet another Fire-Whiskey. "So _Harry_, don't look now but blondie has been on and off eyeing you up for the last five minutes," she confided as she slid the heavy glass towards him.

Harry's head snapped to the side, his eyes following a few seconds behind. "Where?" he demanded.

The barmaid snorted. "Subtle," she rolled her eyes in amusement. "He's over there, talking to Serena."

Harry turned slowly this time, looking out of the corner of his eye surreptitiously.

The blondes back was to him but Serena was facing him. They seemed to be deep in conversation about something.

Serena's hands were placed on the blondes upper arms, as she stared up into his face intently as she spoke.

Harry wished he knew what they were talking about.

Serena suddenly smile and stretched up on her tiptoes as she puckered her lips. The blonde didn't hesitate as he leaned down and brushed his own lips once against hers.

Harry's heart dropped a little, stupid though that may seem.

_Were they dating or fucking or something?_

Harry shrugged off his jacket, suddenly feeling hot and clammy and tossed it onto the stool next to him.

Then, feeling bold, he grabbed his drink and stood up, he waved to Becca who was now down the other end of the bar talking to a half naked woman.

Harry did a double take. Yes the woman was half naked, wearing only a sheer bra and hotpants, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination.

Harry glanced around the room and realised there were a handful of half naked men and women dancing provocatively on podiums, swaying and moving to the pulsating beat of the music.

_Where the fuck did they come from?_

The women were all dress in the same sheer bra and hotpants while the men wore sheer fitted boxers.

They were absolutely stunning, not just the men but the women too. Although Harry was definitely a hundred and ten percent gay, he could still appreciate a fine looking woman.

The men were varying builds and heights but all incredibly fit and handsome...

"Hello Harry," came a low feminine voice, that effectively halted his idle musings.

Harry spun around and came face to face with Serena.

He had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus. "Hi Serena," Harry said in greeting before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"I'm so glad you could make it. You look extremely -" she gazed at him biting her lip as she ran her eyes slowly up and down his body. "- fuckable tonight. I like this look on you."

Surprisingly her words didn't embarrass him, like they most assuredly would have in any other circumstance.

"I'm gay," Harry informed her bluntly, without a moments hesitation.

He frowned. He had never told anyone that before, well not when he wasn't glamoured as _Marcus Green_ anyway.

Serena raised her brows. "Really? That's such a shame," she paused a moment, then asked. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I mean... yes."

He'd wanted to say no but that would have been a lie because he _was _actually, _kind of_, enjoying himself.

"Your... show_... _well, it was great," he added awkwardly, trying to give her a compliment.

He distantly realised he was being oddly forthcoming and honest with his answers but at that moment he wasn't too worried about it.

"Thank you. I knew you would enjoy it here at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_," she smirked smugly.

"About that, how did you know I'd like it? Because _I_ didn't even know I'd like it."

"Let's just say I have a gift," her eyes seemed to twinkle and before Harry could say anything else on the matter she changed the subject. "Do you want me to give you a tour?"

"A tour?" Harry asked confused. "What else is there to see?"

"Well not much but through there we have twelve activity rooms," she pointed to an archway off to the right of the bar. "Half are private rooms and the other half are viewing rooms."

"Viewing rooms?" Harry echoed distractedly.

He had just spotted the back of Mr Tall and Blonde, sat on one of the larger round leather couches in a partially secluded corner, accompanied by another two males and a female. There were a few female and male dancers hovering around them, clearly trying to get their attention.

"Yes, a viewing room has a whole wall made of glass, so if you choose to use one of those rooms for your _sexual needs, _then you are essentially inviting anyone and everyone to watch."

Harry turned to look at her. "I should feel shocked right now but after what I've witnessed so far tonight, I'm not in the least bit surprised," he took another swig of his drink.

Her lip curled wickedly. "Oh you've seen nothing yet," she promised. "So would you like me to show you?"

"Um, I'm okay for now thanks," Harry was looking over her shoulder at the blonde again, who had his right ankle resting on his left knee and his arm casually draped on the back of the couch as he spoke into the ear of another man.

Merlin Harry wished he could see the blondes face properly. He may look like a troll for all the brunette knew, but deep down Harry had a strong feeling he wouldn't. There was still something very familiar about him though... God imagine it was someone Harry worked with! That would be horrifying.

Serena pursed her lips and turned to see what or who had caught the brunette's attention so thoroughly, as this rarely happened in her presence. All attention was usually on her.

When she realised it was in fact a "who" and not just any "who", she cackled. She actually cackled.

"What's so funny?" Harry frowned.

"Oh darling," she cooed, then pointedly looked over at the blonde. "You're way out of your league."

"Excuse me?" Harry scoffed affronted.

_How very rude._

"I mean experience wise," she continued conversationally. "He would completely destroy you. Trust me when I say this but I don't think he's right for you."

"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself," Harry accused irrationally.

_Merlin, what was he saying?!_

She raised her brows taken aback. "Although I'd love to be able to lay claim on him, that's simply impossible to do and I wouldn't even dare try," her eyes darkened. "Seriously Harry, stay away from him. It's for your own good," she had a warning edge to her voice which gave Harry pause for a moment.

"Well thank you for your concern but I can look after myself. I am a grown man after all," he pointed to himself as if that was all the proof she needed.

She let out a small, half exasperated, half amused, puff of air. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you... that's if he even gives you the time of day. He's very particular," at the look on Harry's face she tutted. "I'm not saying this to be a wretched bitch you know. I'm only speaking the truth and by the way, if you are taking offence to what I'm saying now, then you definitely won't be able to handle him. He's not known for his pleasant ways, he will fuck with your mind and your body so thoroughly, that you won't know what's hit you. Not even you _Harry Potter_ would be able to survive a BDSM relationship with him -"

"Who said I want a BDSM relationship with him? Maybe I just want him for one night," Harry challenged, crossing his arms.

"You say that like you'd have a choice in the matter," she counted with a raised brow.

Harry frowned. "I _would_ have a choice. Nobody tells me what to do."

"You have no idea what you're saying," she laughed. "It's his way and his way only, you don't choose him, _he_ chooses _you _and he chooses when, how and where. He won't just fuck anyone and he rarely has one night flings, although it does happen on occasion. He's an all or nothing kind a guy. He doesn't just want you for sex, he want's to consume you entirely, mind body and soul. He's demanding, domineering, jealous, selfish, impatient. He's both a sadist and a masochist," she paused letting her words sink in. "He's all things bad and I'm yet to meet someone, excluding myself," she smirked. "Who has not been completely destroyed by him."

_Fuck._

"Wait... You're in a BDSM relationship with him?" Harry asked lowly, barely audible above the music.

"I _was_ in a BDSM relationship with him but that was a long, long time ago."

Harry nodded slowly, why was he even having this conversation? He didn't even know the guy, it was completely ridiculous and utterly pointless!

But there was just something about the blonde and Harry simply couldn't drop it... Harry needed to see his face, then maybe, he'd be able to stop this insanity.

_What the hell was in that blue drink? _Harry suddenly thought to himself. That must be why he was acting so weird. There was no other explanation.

He was obsessing over a complete stranger for crying out loud!

A small yet distinct voice, which in an eerie uncanny way sounded a lot like Hermione's, suddenly whispered in his head. _"but he's not a stranger."_

Harry shuddered at the weirdness of having Hermione's voice inside his head, in a place like _this _and then promptly ignored it.

"So you see," Serena spoke again. "You should take heed and stay away from him."

If she was trying to put Harry off, it wasn't working. In fact it had the exact opposite effect. It only made Harry want to meet the blonde even more.

Once upon a time, Harry used to love nothing more than throwing himself into highly dangerous situations. It was true it had been a while - ten years to be exact - but a fierce fire was slowly awakening inside of him. A fire he thought had been doused a long time ago, never to be seen again.

Harry grinned wickedly, feeling a crazed kind of giddiness taking over him. "Perhaps," he paused. "He does sound like quite the guy though."

Serena smiled. "Oh he's something alright," she leaned in and offered her lips to him.

Harry gazed at her perfectly plumped red stained lips, then leaned in and placed a kiss on them. They were like satin.

"I'll see you later handsome," she purred with a wink and then sauntered off.

* * *

Harry was completely and utterly drunk and he was beginning to think he was drugged up too.

He was currently being persuaded by his new mate Frank, who he'd been talking to for the last hour and a half, to have another shot of the mesmerizing blue liquid stuff. Which he'd already consumed three of so far.

"Frank, what actually is this?" Harry asked head buzzing wildly, as he held the glowing blue shot glass.

He felt wired, all his nerve endings tingling pleasantly as he metaphorically floated through the air.

"It's fucking fantastic, that's what it is!" Frank enthused. "Cheers!" he clinked glasses with the brunette.

Frank hadn't answered Harry's question at all but Harry just laughed along anyway and knocked it back none the less.

Harry felt euphoric, like he was on top of the world, nothing could dampen his mood.

"Come on Harry, there's two stunning ladies over there just begging us to dance with them."

Harry looked over to where Frank was pointing. "Either you have terrible eyesight or you're more fucked than I originally thought you were. Not only are they not even looking in our direction but one of them is a bloke," he patted Frank on the back in commiseration.

Harry supposed he couldn't blame Frank _really_, the bloke did have long hair.

Frank squinted his eyes comically. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well the woman is definitely giving me the eyes. I'm going to talk to her. Wish me luck," he began to march/sway his way across the large room.

"Good luck," Harry yelled after him over the loud music.

Harry almost sprayed a mouth full of his drink over one of the podium dancers when Frank tapped the man on the shoulder instead of the woman and began to literally grind on the poor blokes leg to the beat of the music.

Harry was certain Frank had absolutely no clue he was humping another mans leg. Ha! What a guy.

Harry gazed around the room, taking in all the half naked, dancing, writhing bodies and suddenly felt very overdressed. When had everyone started taking their clothes off?

There were random couples scattered about the room that looked as though they were about to fuck each other silly and Harry even saw a guy getting a blow job and a woman fingering herself while a group of people watched in avid fascination.

He laughed, shaking his head. This is exactly what he'd thought he was going to see when he'd first walked into the club earlier on. Well at least they gave him time to adjust before they got down and dirty.

After scanning the room for a second time Harry sighed. He'd been looking for blondie as he hadn't seen him in a while but blondie obviously wasn't back yet, to Harry's utter disappointment.

_He must be having a right good old time. _Harry thought bitterly.

The blonde had gone through to the private and viewing rooms section with two dark haired men over half an hour ago. It was abundantly obvious what they were going to do.

Was the blonde in a BDSM relationship with the men? Or was it just a one night thing? But Serena had said he rarely did one night flings. Or was this one of those rare occasions she was talking about?

Harry sighed again. His obsessing had hit an all time high. He wasn't really surprised that it had, it'd been heading in this direction all night.

Harry desperately wanted to go and investigate and see _exactly_ what they were doing but at the same time he didn't. Anyway they could be in a private room and not a viewing room, in which case Harry wouldn't be able to find out what they were doing anyway.

Harry had to admit, although he did feel a twinge of jealousy, he was extremely please to discover that the blonde wasn't against having sex with men.

The brunette was aware of how ridiculous he was being. He still hadn't laid eyes on the blonde properly, let alone talk to him but Harry felt strangely drawn to this man. Drawn to him like he used to feel drawn to...

"Oh I'm sorry -" a black haired woman gasped. "Potter! Is that you?"

Harry's jaw dropped open. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you here," she grinned slyly.

"Well I should have known I'd see _you_ here," Harry replied thinking back to his school days and all the rumors that used to fly around about the Slytherins and what they got up to in the Syltherin house dungeon.

She smirked. "I can't argue with that. Anyway gotta go, I've got someone waiting for me," she looked at Harry like he was a particularly difficult puzzle. Then simply laughed, shaking her head before walking away.

Harry couldn't believe he had just bumped into Pansy Parkinson, he should have realized that he might see old school acquaintances, after all Anthony Goldstein worked here. He idly wondered who else might be lurking in the crowds. Not that it mattered at this point.

Harry weaved in and out of the mass of hot clammy bodies, twitching and jumping when his arse got pinch more than five times and actually crying out in shock when someone cupped his cock roughly.

"Hey!" he protested

They were bloody _animals._

Harry stumbled in his haste to get away from a rather terrifying looking Witch, with what looked like piercings and tattoos covering her entire face and body and suddenly found himself in a wide corridor lined with doors. Twelve doors, to be exact.

_Well seeing as I'm here, there's no harm in just having a little peek._ Harry reasoned with himself.

He carefully made his way past the first six rooms (the private rooms), his vision warping dizzyingly, as he tried to focus on the various groups of people congregating in front of each of the remaining six rooms (the viewing rooms).

Harry swallowed as he approached room seven, the first viewing room, and mentally braced himself as he turned to looked inside.

He saw an older woman, in her late fifties, bouncing on a rather skinny man's cock, who looked to be more than half her age. In fact the woman looked old enough to be his Mother.

Watching the odd couple fuck, did absolutely nothing for Harry so he continued onto room eight.

In this room he saw four naked men touching, sucking and fucking each other, their deep moans and groans mingling together. Harry couldn't figure out where one man started and another ended and in his current state it only confused him instead of arousing him like it was suppose to, so he continued on.

In room nine he saw a man tied up, arms above his head, while two heavy set woman literally beat the crap out of him.

Harry pulled his face and then proceeded down the corridor.

Harry thought there must be some magical sound barriers in place because when he walked between rooms he could hear the music from the main lounge but then when he stepped in front of a specific room he could only hear whatever was going on inside of that particular room. It was quite clever really.

Harry stepped in front of room ten, which he decided was definitely the weirdest room so far. Harry saw a lone man lay on his back in an all in one latex suit which had two gaping holes; one for his small erect pecker to poked out of and the other for his arse - that was completely exposed for all to see. The man had his legs spread wide while a strange sort of contraption with a large purple dildo on the end drilled in and out of his arsehole.

_Urgh! _Harry turned away with a disgusted look. _Gross! Did people honestly like that kind of thing?_

"...Oh, he is so fucking gorgeous," the brunette overheard a short haired woman simper. "I wish he'd fuck me like that... Merlin what am I saying? I just wished he'd fuck me, full stop. I don't even care how he does it."

"I hear ya," Another woman sympathized.

Intrigued by the two women's brief exchange of words, Harry skip room eleven altogether and went straight to twelve, where a large group of people were staring transfixed.

Before Harry even reached the room, he knew deep in his bones who was going to be on the other side of the glass wall, but even armed with that knowledge, it didn't stop the brunette from sucking in a harsh breath and clutching the wall to steady himself, at the scene that met his wide green eyes.

It was blondie. A gloriously naked blondie. A gloriously naked blondie who was mercilessly fucking a bound and gagged man with quick, hard, punishing thrusts.

Harry's heart literally came to a stop, before it started back up again to beat a hundred miles an hour.

He gazed at the blondes face. Unfortunately half was covered by a mask but Harry could see his pouting lips and perfect angular jawline, his platinum blonde hair fell into eyes that looked as black as the night sky, behind the plain gold mask.

Harry's eyes traveled lower, down the blondes neck to sweep over his toned pectorals and chiseled abdomen. The blondes skin was so pale it almost seemed to glow, much like his hair. Harry eyes traveled lower still, to the sharp V of his pelvic muscles and the fine golden happy trail of hair leading to his crotch.

"Now," the blonde abruptly demanded, causing Harry to snap out of his haze filled trance.

Suddenly another male stepped into view, gripping a long leather whip, which he swung around twice before slashing through the air with a loud _swoosh_ until it connected with the blondes back, letting out a terrific resounding _crack!_

Harry along with a few others hissed and winced at the sound. It must have hurt like a bitch! but strangely the blonde didn't seem to be at all bothered by it.

"Harder," the blonde growled as he continued to fucked the bound man. His abs, back and arse muscles flexing deliciously as his hips guided his cock in and out, in and out.

The whip came down again. _CRACK!_

"Harder!" he snapped, teeth gritted dangerously.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! CRACK!_

"I said HARDER!" he bellowed, head turning to glare at the whip wielding man. "DO IT FUCKING **HARDER!**"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

The blondes thrusts started to become erratic and crazed, his mouth slackening as he panted harshly. Then suddenly he was pulling his impressive cock out and throwing his head back as he roared viciously and came long and hard in great huge jets across the gagged man's back and arse cheeks.

"Holy fuck," Harry breathed shakily, as he watched the blonde roughly palm his cock to finish off his release, stomach muscles twitching delectably. The brunette wished he could go into the room and run his teeth and tongue over the hard planes.

Harry closed his eyes a moment trying to rein in his heightened emotions, it didn't help that his cock was painfully hard and throbbing as it strained against his tight jeans.

Harry shook his head, with a sudden overwhelming feeling of disgust towards himself.

_I'm sick! Sick in the head and a complete and utter pervert._

It was a sobering thought.

This wasn't him. What was he even doing here?

"Ahhh yesssss," Harry heard a moan come from his left and turned to see a guy wanking shamelessly.

The brunette let out a small groan and ran his hands harshly over his face a few times as he leaned against the wall for support, then he turned to look back towards the room but it was empty, the blonde and two other males were gone.

Good. He could almost pretend it had all been his imagination and he hadn't just been watching some weird sex act.

But that wasn't the case, was it? He _had_ just been watching some weird sex act and that wasn't the most alarming part. No. The most alarming part was the fact that he'd _liked_ it. He'd _really_ liked it.

Harry straightened up. The crowd had already started to disperse, the majority making their way back to the lounge, so the brunette began to follow but decided to take a detour when he spotted a glowing sign that indicated the men's toilets.

Wincing and biting his lip, he tried to readjusted his cock into a more comfortable position, clearly he and his dick weren't on the same wave length.

Pushing open the door with his shoulder, Harry stepped through into a large crisp-white tiled room as he pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt and tried in vain to get it to cover his crotch. It was useless.

He couldn't walk around like this and he most certainly wasn't going to wank_ here_, he felt dirty enough as it was.

Harry sighed, leaning heavily against a bare section of wall before sliding down to sit on the floor.

He pulled his legs up to his chest and draped his arms over his knees as he breathed deeply in and out.

He idly glanced at his surroundings, taking note of the lovely tiles, fixtures and fittings. The room was quite simple really; the east wall was lined with cubicles, the west with sinks and the north with urinals. It was just what you'd expect toilets to look like but... nicer. Everything was sparkling clean and it smelled fresh.

Harry groaned and dropped his chin to his chest.

_Why on earth_ was he analyzing the men's toilets?!

The entrance to said toilets suddenly opened and just as quickly closed again.

At first Harry didn't even bother to look up but when he heard the tell-tale sign of the door being locked his head snapped up.

Fuck... It was blondie.

Harry froze in place and stopped breathing all together.

Totally unaware that Harry was there the blonde briskly walked, with his back to the brunette, towards the sinks and immediately bent down to splash his face repeatedly with cold water.

He was naked from the waist up and wearing a pair of grey slacks, which hung low on his narrow hips. His belt hung open and the slacks were haphazardly fastened, as if he had just threw them on but Harry wasn't paying attention to that. No. Harry was too preoccupied with the dozens of huge bloody welts that covered the bare expanse of the blondes back.

Harry slowly and quietly pushed himself back up the wall into a standing position, eyes never leaving the blondes bloodied back.

_Why the fuck would he let someone do that to him? _Harry thought in distress.

The blonde turned off the tap, arms leaning on either side of the sink as he breath deeply in and out a few times before straightening up and looking in the mirror, face dripping with water.

His startling grey eyes immediately zeroed in on Harry, an angry incredulous look clouding his features for a split second before his face went completely blank.

Harry wished he could have been as composed but that was obviously asking too much.

Harry gasped loudly, the sound echoing as he stumbled backwards and knocked over the large bin. The sound was deafening in the quiet space.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, green eyes wide as he stared at Draco Malfoy's reflection through the mirror.

Malfoy scowled and slowly turned around. His sharp piercing grey eyes drilled into Harry's skull, silently demanding and seeking... What?

"Um... I - I was just -" Harry stuttered incomprehensibly.

"Surprised to see me?" Malfoy asked conversationally, perching his behind on the sink and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Was Harry surprised?

Yes, he most definitely fucking was... but not because the blonde he had been obsessing over all night turned out to be Draco Malfoy. No. He was surprised because since the moment he saw that platinum blonde hair at the bar, he'd known deep in his bones that it was Malfoy, he'd known it with every fiber of his being, he'd just not wanted to admit it or believe it. Even more, he'd been pretty certain it was Malfoy when he'd bumped into Pansy Parkinson but he'd immediately squashed the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind and instead just chose to pretend it was some stranger he'd never met. He'd actually started to believe it too, that's why he was so shocked right now. He was shocked because he had been_ right_.

"Something like that," Harry managed to say. "Aren't you surprised to see me?" he asked without thinking.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, his gaze intense. "Something like that," he replied, using Harry's exact words.

They were silent for what felt like an age, Malfoy's eyes were calculating as they took Harry in from head to toe.

"Isn't your back sore?" Harry asked, immediately regretting it. He just couldn't stand the silence, so he'd said the first thing that popped into his head.

Malfoy raised a brow. "No."

"Oh, well it _looks_ painful."

"Actually it was quite enjoyable," Malfoy's lip lifted in an ever so slight smirk.

"Yes I could see you were enjoying it," Harry muttered before realizing what he'd said. "Fuck! I mean - I wasn't - I didn't see _anything -"_

Malfoy half grinned and half frowned in puzzlement. "You were watching," it was a statement not a question.

Harry scratched his head looking up at the ceiling before sighing and answering anyway. "Yeah, I was watching."

"Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Harry blanched at the question.

"Did you like what you saw?" Malfoy asked in an impatient tone.

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to tell the true. "Yes and no."

Malfoy crossed his legs before dropping his arms and gripping the edge of the sink to lean forward slightly. "Go on."

"It was good. Great. You were -" _you were brilliant_ "- quite something."

"I was quite something?" Malfoy raised an amused brow.

"Yeah," Harry swallowed. "Although, I'm not sure I'm into the whipping and shit."

"Really?" Malfoy leaned back again. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No," Harry scoffed, like the question was ridiculous.

Was he really having this conversation with _Draco Malfoy._

"Then how would you know?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's call it a hunch," Harry offered.

"Okay, then why are you here?" Malfoy asked frowning.

"That's a good question. Honestly, I have no fucking idea," Harry walked towards the sinks and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He felt dizzy and floaty again all of a sudden, his eyes becoming unfocused. He shook his head, as he leaned on one of the sinks. "What time is it?"

Malfoy shrugged. "You're not going already are you? The fun's just about to start," he grabbed a paper towel and dabbed the excess water off his face, before heading for the door and opening it.

_No! Where was he going? _

"Wait," Harry urged.

Malfoy paused, his left arm holding the door ajar.

Harry's eyes zeroed in on the blondes forearm, where a greyed out skull and snake marred his otherwise flawless skin. The Dark Mark or at least what used to be the Dark Mark.

"Do you think it would be worth my while if I stayed?" Harry asked boldly, cutting straight to the point and hoping the blonde picked up on his real meaning.

Malfoy smirked wickedly and Harry was instantly reminded of the Malfoy from his school days. "Oh I think it would definitely be worth your while," he was about to walk away but stopped and turned back to the brunette. "I hope you still have that Gryffindor courage and bravery... because you're going to need it," Malfoy said lightly yet his eyes were so fierce and intense, they almost burnt a hole straight through Harry and then just like that, he was gone.

Harry's heart beat began to quicken as he got the sudden overwhelming feeling that he'd just sold his soul to the Devil.

**A/N - Interesting times ahead! :D hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review if you have a minute xx**


	4. What Happened Last Night?

**Chapter 4 - What Happened Last Night?**

_**~Sunday 2nd November 2008~**_

Harry stirred awake with a pitiful groan as he carefully cracked his right eye open. Bright, harsh, midday light breached his eyelid, sending a sharp shooting pain through his skull, which instantly made him squeeze both eyes tightly shut and bury himself deep beneath the covers.

He felt like he'd been run over by a double-decker bus. Not just once but three times.

_Fuck!_

He'd never felt this hungover in his entire life and that was saying something.

_What happened last night?_

Random hazy images flashed through his mind but none of them made any sense. He tried to piece them together but unfortunately it was proving very difficult in his current state.

Had it all just been a dream? Or did he really go to a BDSM sex club last night?

Surely not.

Harry sighed wondering if he had consumed too much of Ron's home brewed Vodka again and was in fact experiencing some of it's trippy psychological side-effects but then a clear picture of a gorgeous shirtless blonde entered his mind and suddenly the haze was lifted and everything came rushing back to him.

Draco Malfoy... _Holy shit!_

Harry's mind was suddenly flooded with memories of the night before, some so horrifying, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

He remembered everything; arriving at the club, Serena's live sex show, Becca, the scantily dressed dancers, Frank, the blue shots, writhing naked bodies, Malfoy fucking a man whilst getting whipped, talking to Malfoy in the toilets before drunkenly eye fucking the blonde for a good hour...

_Merlin!_

After exiting the toilets he remembered going out into the main lounge area and having more blue shots with Frank, then he'd danced... a _lot._ He remembered Malfoy's sharp eyes watching him as he moved to the music and recalled feeling like his actions were being thoroughly assessed.

Harry actually groaned when he remember marching, well _stumbling_ would be more accurate, over to Malfoy intent on asking the blonde if he thought they should fuck now... but then... nothing, the rest of the night was a complete blank.

"Oh Merlin," Harry let out a muffled whine from beneath the thick sheets.

Fear setting in, he tried sifting through his memories for what happened next but... _nothing_, he literally couldn't remember a thing.

A loud bang, like the closing of a cupboard door, sounded from somewhere below him and Harry froze, eyes wide in the safe secluded darkness beneath the covers.

_Someone was in his_ _house._

Harry gripped the covers tightly around him and...

_Wait a minute._

He frowned running his hands over the bedding and feeling strange, soft, textured material graze his fingertips.

_What the...?_

He pressed his nose into the sheets and breathed in deeply. An unfamiliar, clean, citrusy odor instantly assaulted his nostrils and he gasped, heart thudding in his chest.

_This wasn't his bed!_

Harry threw the heavy cover off his body and jumped out of the unknown bed.

His stomach rolled and his head exploded with pain as he backed into the wall, more than a little panic stricken and proceeded to scan the foreign room.

_Where the fuck was he?_

The room was decorated in different shades of blue. There wasn't much furniture, just two pale wooden bedside tables with a large matching chest of draws, four wardrobes and of course the bed Harry had just exited.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the walls and the four weird abstract paintings that adorned them. One was of a dark hooded alien, holding a human face mask. It was awful, not to mention disturbing and didn't match the decor at all.

Harry shook his head harshly. It wasn't the time nor the place to be critiquing art.

At the sound of clattering plates, Harry's eyes slid shut and he gritted his teeth together as he internally cursed himself and his inability to remember who the fuck he went home with.

Harry had a sudden heart stopping thought. What if he was in Malfoy's house?

After another quick glance at the atrocious paintings, Harry abandoned that thought immediately. A Malfoy would not own such hideous paintings.

Gazing around warily, he tiptoed around the large bed.

Did he go home with someone from the club?

What happened with Malfoy? Did he even speak to the blonde? or did he speak to him and get turned down?

The thought was depressing.

After a few brooding moments, Harry came to the inevitable realization that he had no other choice but to go and find out who he had gone home with.

Sighing he opened the bedroom door and stepped out onto a small narrow landing, wasting no time he headed straight for the stairs and began to descend them, throwing disgusted looks at every horrid painting he past.

Whoever owned this house had terrible taste in art, that at least, Harry was certain.

As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, there was another loud bang followed by a growled curse that came from the room at the end of the hall.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards the sounds, pushing the door open and entering a brightly lit kitchen.

Harry's eyes instantly zeroed in on a man, who was knelt on the floor, waist deep in a cupboard wearing nothing but ridiculously tiny white briefs.

"Come here you bastard," came the mans strained voice as he dove deeper into the cupboard.

"Um, Hello!" Harry said loudly, announcing himself present.

The man jumped. "Shit!" then backed out of the cupboard rubbing his head furiously.

"Merlin Harry, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Frank!" Harry sighed in relief. "Oh thank god it's you," he enthused, feeling his anxiety instantly disappear.

Frank got to his feet, a small phial clutched in his hand. "Who else were you expecting?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, I can't remember much of last night," Harry confessed rubbing his throbbing temples.

Franks face suddenly dropped. "Wait. You mean, you don't remember coming home with me?"

Harry let out a short puff of amused air from his nose. "No not at all. Terrible isn't it? I don't think I've ever been so drunk in my entire life."

Frank gasped, face taking on an utterly wounded expression. "You..." he broke off as if so hurt he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Umm... are you okay?" Harry asked taken aback. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

"You are unbelievable!" Frank yelled. "Last night you -" he broke off again, pressing his lips tightly together for just a brief moment, before continuing. "You said that I was the best you'd ever had and that you would always cherish what we shared together."

"W-what?!" Harry spluttered. "What are you talking about?" he demanded his anxiety returning ten folds.

_Please no!_

"What am I talking about?" Frank repeated with a small squeak. "I'm talking about when we made sweet love of course! What else would I be talking about?!"

Harry's mouth dropped open, his eyes going impossibly wide. "No -" Harry shook his head viciously, in complete denial.

"Yes!" Frank sniffed clutching a hand to his chest. "You told me my skin was as soft as a baby Flobberworms. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me."

Harry wrinkled his nose, pulling his face in disgust.

Flobberworms are revolting!

"And you said my hair was as soft as a Bicorns feathers just before shedding -" At the look of horror on Harry's face, Frank suddenly broke off with a loud snort, before literally collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You absolute dick head!" Harry bellowed, realizing Frank had been pulling his leg. "I actually believed you for a second then. Fuck, don't do that to me!"

"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face," Frank wheezed trying to catch his breath between outbursts of mirth.

"I hate you," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms. "and put some bloody clothes on will you!" he added.

Thanks to Frank's little joke, Harry was now feeling very uncomfortable with the other mans undressed state.

"I will if you will," Frank retorted wickedly in a sing-song voice.

Harry looked down at himself and sighed. "Where are my clothes?" he asked tiredly.

"They are currently being washed. I didn't think you'd want to go home covered in vomit."

"Oh no, did I throw up?" Harry asked wincing. "Not surprising really, considering the state I was in. I didn't do it in your house, did I?" he asked with an apologetic grimace.

Frank stood up. "No actually, it was I who threw up and sadly you were directly in front of me when it happened. I do apologize but in my defense it came out of nowhere, there was really nothing I could do about it."

"I take it turning your head in the other direction was simply too much effort on your part?"

"Yes," Frank nodded gravely.

"Well that's great, thanks a lot," Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"I actually wasn't sick on you that much but you went and bloody slip in it, didn't you," Frank chuckled. "Then when you got up you slipped again! So really it's your own fault for being such a clumsy sod," he theorized.

"Eww that's gross!" Harry made a gagging noise.

"That's the noise you were making while you were rolling around in it and trying to get up," Frank cackled wickedly but soon broke off with a groan when his head exploded in pain. "Merlin, I feel rough as a bears arse."

Harry mumbled in agreement, too hungover to be angry, then sat down heavily at the kitchen table with a moan of his own.

"Here have some of this," Frank handed the phial to the brunette.

Harry swallowed a mouthful without a moments hesitation, feeling much better the moment the _Hangover Potion_ hit his stomach. Then he handed it back to Frank who did the same.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" Frank asked clapping his hands together with a new spring in his step.

"Coffee please."

"Toast?"

"Oh yes please," Harry answered gratefully.

The brunette watched his new friend potter around the kitchen in his little white briefs, singing happily yet completely out of tune.

Frank was an odd bloke, there was no doubt about that. He was constantly saying the strangest, most random things, which made Harry think he was more than a bit mental but when first meeting Frank, Harry had instantly felt a friendship in the making and the feeling only strengthen throughout the night. He felt liked he'd known Frank for years, although Harry put that down to Frank reminding him a lot of Fred and George, or at least Fred and George before Fred had died. Frank was daft and silly like the twins used to be, he was tall and gangly, he had a smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks but instead of having Weasley red hair his was dirty blonde and his skin was slightly darker instead of deathly pale.

Frank set two steaming cups of strong coffee down and placed a mounted plate of buttered toasted between them.

"I still can't remember much of what happened towards the end of last night," Harry confessed, taking a bite of toast.

"Well you did wander off somewhere for a time, while I was dancing with that hot Witch -" Harry snorted as an imagine of Frank humping a long-haired Wizards leg assaulted his mind but Frank didn't notice. "- god knows where you went, so I can't help you there pal," Frank took a sip of his coffee.

Frank was talking about when Harry had gone into the private and viewing rooms section. "Oh I can remember that part," heat crept up Harry's neck as an imagine of a certain naked blonde flashed in his mind. "I remember finding you and having more blue shots and dancing and then that's about it."

"Okay let me see, now what happened after that?" Frank mumbled to himself, scratching at his chin in thought. "Well for one you couldn't stop staring at Draco Malfoy, which was weird. Care to tell me why? Every time I asked you last night you'd just slur something about it being 'worth your while', whatever that meant," Frank frowned in confusion.

Harry's face flamed. "Did I?" he cleared his throat. "I have no idea why, it must have been those blue shots, they made me a bit loopy. Talking about the blue shots, did you find out what they were?"

Harry hoped fervently that Frank would take the bait, he really didn't want to get into a conversation about Draco Malfoy right now. Not when he wasn't sure how his sober self felt about all the BDSM stuff.

"Oh yeah, I did actually," Frank grinned. "They were shots of an _Extasim Potion_," he mumbled spraying crumbs everywhere. "It's quite funny that I didn't know what they were, seeing as I've been drinking them for Merlin knows how many months!"

_"Extasim_?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't think I've ever heard of that Potion."

"Surely you have! The _Muggles_ have something similar but in pill form, it's called Ecstasy."

Instead of taking a sip of his coffee Harry ended up inhaling it, then immediately began choking, coughing and spluttering loudly as he tried to clear his lungs. "_What_?" he wheezed. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking."

"Oh," Harry let out a huge breath and sagged in his chair. "Thank Merlin."

"Apart from I'm not joking. Sorry," Frank confessed apologetically. "I just can't lie to you. It's your eyes, they're just so big and green."

Harry gasped and bit his lip. "Oh no... Hermione will kill me, if she finds out."

"Oh I," Frank waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And who's Hermione then?"

Harry scrunched up his face at the horrifying insinuation. Hermione was like a sister for crying out loud!

"Frank I'm gay. Surely you know that, right?"

It wasn't like Harry was doing an awesome job of hiding it last night. Plus Harry may as well tell him as it wasn't like Frank could tell anyone else, what with the clubs membership, privacy contracts and rules.

"Really?" Frank asked with a grin. "Come to think of it, it actually makes sense and explains _a lot_."

Harry laughed.

"Except, it doesn't explain why you were so upset when I was pretending we shagged?" Frank scowled with a childish pout. "I'm quite the prize catch you know. You'd be lucky to have me."

"I was upset because you're my friend and where I come from you don't shag your friends," Harry smiled pausing for a moment. "Oh Jesus, I can't believe I was doing drugs all night and didn't even realize it. I'm such an idiot."

Frank just shrugged his shoulders, in a '_meh'_ sort of way, like he couldn't care less. "Everyone was doing it, don't worry about it."

"Not everyone," Harry murmured. He hadn't seen Malfoy have one blue shot all night, in fact the blonde had seemed pretty much sober.

"Hang on a minute," Frank suddenly hissed, eyeing Harry accusingly. "You have the bloody hots for Draco Malfoy! Don't you? Come on, don't lie to me now. That's why you were staring at him all night."

Harry scoffed. "I wasn't staring at him _all_ night," he turned away from Frank's bright knowing eyes.

"Bull shit you weren't... and if my memory serves me right, he couldn't keep his eyes off you either."

"You noticed that too?" Harry asked a little too eager.

Frank titled his head to the side, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

"I mean, was he? I didn't notice," Harry rubbed at his facial hair, gruffly.

"Hmmm," Frank rested his chin on his left hand and gave Harry a calculating look. "You really like him."

It was a statement not a question.

Harry laughed. "No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't! I don't even know the guy, I mean I do but I haven't seen or heard from him in ten or so years," Harry reasoned. "A lot can happen in a decade."

"Draco Malfoy has always been a bad egg, you of all people know that. He and his family weren't just avid followers of Voldemort, they were Voldemort's favorites and they should have all gotten life sentences in Azkaban for their part in the war but some how they managed to get away with it," Frank said weightily.

It was the most serious Harry had heard him yet and Harry was surprised at Franks knowledge considering the man had attended a Wizarding school in France, which was very sheltered from the war. "You seem to know a fair bit about the Malfoy's."

"Not really, just things that I've heard over the years," Frank shrugged.

"Well people change," Harry shrugged without thinking, then added. "Not that I'm defending him or anything," although even to his own ears it sounded a lot like he was. "It's just nobody has heard anything negative about him since he was a student at _Hogwarts_, in fact nobody has heard _anything_ about him _at all_. Last night was the first time I'd seen him in a long time. After the war it was like he'd dropped off the face of the earth or something."

Frank just stared at Harry.

"Look all I'm saying is he can't be that bad anymore because otherwise we would have heard -" Harry broke off mid sentence, coming to a sudden realization. "No," he whispered. "We wouldn't have heard anything about him because he's been hiding behind the privacy and confidentiality offered at _Voluptatem Atque Dolor_."

Frank nodded, pleased he and Harry were finally on the same wavelength.

"Has Malfoy been a member for ten years?" Harry asked astounded.

"Harry, Malfoy owns _Voluptatem Atque Dolor."_

Harry looked thunderstruck at the news. "But that doesn't mean he's doing anything _bad..._ I mean apart from owning an illegal BDSM sex club which hands out drugs to it's members and of course taking part in all kinds of fucked up sexual shit -" he tapered off quietly, knowing he was digging himself a hole.

"You should stay away from him," Frank said face concerned.

"I'm not scared of Malfoy," Harry growled indignantly. "First Serena told me to stay away and now you're telling me to. What, do I look pathetic and feeble to you or something?"

"No, not at all -"

"Do you think I can't handle Malfoy?" Harry asked, just daring Frank to say yes.

He wasn't quite sure why he was taking offence to this but it had really hit a sore spot. He also didn't know why he was defending Draco fucking Malfoy! It was ridiculous!

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Frank assured. "It's just I've heard things about him, about his bedroom activities..."

"Yeah yeah, I know, Serena has already warned me," Harry didn't want to tell Frank he had already witnessed some of the blondes bedroom activities. "I'm not daft, I know what I'm doing," Frank didn't look too convinced. "Anyway I was fucked last night, I'm not actually into that kind of thing, you know, kinky sex and the like. So Malfoy and I wouldn't work anyway and after the state I was in, I'm pretty sure I've scared him off," Harry joked wanting to lighten the mood again and get off the subject of Malfoy.

"I don't think you did," Frank said severely. "He wants you, it's obvious. I've seen it before."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You've seen what before?"

"I've seen Malfoy hunting his prey," Frank replied darkly.

Harry just shook his head and laughed. "This is so ridiculous."

"Maybe. But seriously, out of all the gay men in that fucking club, did you really have to go for the sickest and most twisted of them all?" Frank asked with an exasperated laugh.

"Right, stop right there. Nothing is going to happened between myself and Draco bloody Malfoy, okay? So just relax," Harry paused a moment chewing on his lip. He needed to ask Frank something, so that he could close the Malfoy door and stop obsessing about the blonde but he was scared of what Frank would say. "Um Frank?... Did I happen to go over to Malfoy at any point last night and talk to him?"

Frank thought for a long moment and then suddenly gasped. "Yes! yes you did."

Harry's heart dropped. _Oh no._

"I was getting us drinks at the bar and when I turned around you were gone, I found you ten minutes later walking away from Malfoy's booth," Frank continued. "At the time I didn't really think anything of it but now..."

"What did I say to him?" Harry asked in a rush leaning across the table to grab Franks wrist. "and more so, what did he say to me?"

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?... Can you please loosen your death grip on my wrist?"

"Oh sorry," Harry said releasing Frank at once.

_Fuck! _Harry thought.

What had been said? Did Harry say something stupid or embarrassing?

Harry took a few deep breaths and wisely decided that it was pointless getting himself all worked up about something that might not have even happened, for all Harry knew Frank may have mistakenly thought he saw Harry walking away from Malfoy's booth, when in actual fact he was just walking past it. Yes it was an extremely weak theory as Harry distinctly remembered zig-zagging across the room toward the blonde with intent, before his memory went blank.

Sighing he pushed all thoughts of Malfoy and the stupid club to the deepest darkest recess of his mind, planning to recall them later when he was alone.

Sensing that Harry needed a distraction and fast, Frank said. "Wanna meet my pet pig?"

Harry snorted. He had not been expecting that to come out of Franks mouth. "You have a pet pig?"

"Yeah, her name is Miss Piggy."

"Original," Harry commented. "Can we at least put some clothes on first? I feel as though I should be more presentable, with it being my first meeting with Miss Piggy and all."

"Nah, she loves a good perv, it'd only upset her if you had clothes on, plus she'd most likely try to chew them off anyway," Frank said as he stood up.

Harry laughed, frowning at the weirdness of the statement.

"No seriously," Frank said wide eyed. "She tries to chew them off. It's getting beyond the joke now. I think she needs counselling."

"Counselling for a horny pig. Does such a thing exist?" Harry wondered aloud.

"In this messed up world... Probably!" Frank laugh clapping Harry on the back.

* * *

Harry arrived home at around seven o'clock that night, after spending the whole afternoon with Frank. The brunette had actually really enjoyed himself and could see Frank quickly becoming one of his closest friends, and wasn't that something, given Harry's usual antisocial behavior. Ron and Hermione would surely die of shock when they found out.

Harry greeted a disgruntled Kreacher at the front door. The Elf was very angry that Harry hadn't at least let him know that he was going to be out all Saturday night and most of Sunday day. The brunette apologized profusely but the House-elf just muttered profanities under his breath before hobbling off, back into the kitchen.

With a sigh Harry decided to head straight upstairs to have a bath. That way he'd give Kreacher some time to cool off. The House-elf was definitely getting grumpier in his old age, if that was even possible.

Ten minutes later and Harry was easing himself into his large en-suite bathtub which was filled with luscious, hot, steaming, fragrant water.

"Ahhhh," he exhaled in bliss filled contentment as the water enveloped his naked body sending delicious shivers up his spine.

He closed his eyes, letting the heat of the water soak into his aching muscles.

Harry sighed happily as he lazily ran his right hand slowly over his taut stomach, reveling in the tiny shocks of pleasure that shot through him whenever he brush his fingertips over a particularly sensitive spot.

Enjoying the feel of his fingers dancing over his skin, he continued the action for a few more moments, up and down, over his pectorals, across his stomach and down to his thighs but before long his gentle touch just wasn't enough and he found himself wanting, _needing_ more.

His touch quickly became rough and urgent, like he was searching for something but couldn't find it, until suddenly he was using his nails to dig deep into his flesh as he dragged them harshly across his burning skin.

"Ahh," he breathed arching his back as his impressive cock began to lengthen and swell to it's full size.

Harry sucked in a harsh echoing breath, as he wrapped a firm hand around his throbbing member. He was so incredibly horny and the sting from the scratches he'd just inflicted on himself, only heightened his arousal that much more.

Biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily through his nose, he began to stroke his thick, heavy cock, squeezing tightly as he did so and rubbing his thumb over the slick swollen head.

He wasn't going to be long, he could already feel the swirling knot of pleasure building low in his stomach.

Harry moaned as an image of Malfoy, naked and glorious, entered his feverish mind. He could clearly see the blonde, teeth gritted, eyes black as he mercilessly fucked a dark haired man whilst he himself was demanding to be savagely whipped by another man. Only in Harry's fantasy, it was he who was being fucked brutally, over and over again.

"Oh fuck," Harry panted and moaned, water sloshing in great loads over the sides of the bathtub as his strokes became frantic and erratic.

He pumped his fist, imagining the feel of Malfoy's large cock inside him, stretching and filling him up.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Harry groaned deeply as the ball of pleasure in his groin exploded causing his cock to kick and squirt long jets of semen onto his chest, a small amount even hitting his chin.

Harry relaxed his tense body and sunk low into the water, eyes closed and mouth slackened as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

He had needed that so bad, ever since he'd seen Malfoy...

Harry stopped that thought immediately and gritted his teeth.

What was wrong with him!

One minute he was thinking that he never wanted to see Malfoy again or step foot in a BDSM sex club and then the next minute he was wanking over the gorgeous bastard and wishing he was the lucky one that got fucked in the arse by him on a regular basis.

Harry sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He just really wished he knew what they'd spoke about last night, the unknown was killing him.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Harry got out of the bath then pull the plug to drain the water.

He didn't feel clean, he felt dirty and not just because he'd wanked and spoiled the water. So he decided to have a quick cold shower, hoping to wash away any thoughts of Malfoy.

Harry leaned into the shower cubicle and turned on the powerful spray of water, before twisting around to grab a fresh bar of soap from the shelf.

As he rotated back around he caught his reflection in the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door and gasped in shock, then dropped the bar of soap which hit the floor with a thud and slid away under the sink.

He looked down at his chest in horror. "Shit," he breathed as his eyes took in the numerous deep, livid, red scratches across his chest and stomach.

What had he done to himself?

He grabbed his wand off the side and quickly cast a series of healing charms and watched as they swiftly disappeared to leave smooth soft skin.

Heart pounding and mind racing, he stepped into the shower, soap completely forgotten, as he wondered what the fuck was happening to him.

* * *

An hour later Harry was donning his favorite comfy track pants and an old t-shirt as he descended the stairs down to the kitchen.

He could smell a wonderful aroma of meat and spices which instantly made his mouth water and when he entered the Kitchen Kreacher was just placing a bowl of the scrumptious smelling goodness on the table for Harry to eat.

"Hmm, Beef Casserole. Thank you Kreacher," Harry smiled.

Kreacher bowed. "Is there anything else Kreacher can be getting you Master?" he asked seemingly over the fact that Harry had stayed out all night and most of the day with no word.

"No this is perfect," Harry mumbled already digging into the delicious delight. He hadn't eaten much that day, apart from the toast, as his stomach had been feeling off but now he was ravenous.

"Before I be going, a letter was delivered this morning," Kreacher waved his hand in the air and an official looking letter with a waxed seal floated over to land in front of Harry on the table.

Harry frowned.

"I's not knowing this owl," the House-elf continued. "It wanted a reply and sat waiting for lots of hours until I's shooed it away."

"Hours?" Harry asked with raised brows. "What time did the letter arrive?"

"Seven, morning time. Kreacher be resting," he replied unhappily.

"Weird," Harry muttered, wondering who would be sending him a letter at that hour on a Sunday morning. He picked up the letter and gazed at his name written in a beautiful precise script he didn't recognize.

"More be delivered in the afternoon," Kreacher grumbled and several more letters in the same handwriting floated towards him.

Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline this time.

Oh shit, what if someone had discovered he'd been partying at an exclusive BDSM sex club?

Harry suddenly dropped the letter onto the table as if it burned him and stood up to pace the room fretfully.

Perhaps the Ministry had somehow found out and they were firing him... Harry glanced at the small pile of four letters, but they didn't look like Ministry letters.

Maybe someone else had found out and they were trying to blackmail him.

Harry chewed on his thumb nail as he continued to pace, all sorts of horrible scenarios running through his mind.

"Is Master okay?" Kreacher asked in concern.

"Yes!" Harry said a little too loudly, forgetting for a moment that the Elf was still there. "Sorry, yes everything is fine Kreacher, thank you. You can go and rest now, I will cleanup."

Kreacher bowed his head slightly and then disappeared on the spot.

Harry let out a large puff of air and rubbed his hands over his face, before going back to the table and sitting down.

He picked up the first letter again, eyeing it warily, then turned it over in his hands letting the thick textured parchment graze his fingers, before his eyes zeroed in on the waxed seal.

It was imprinted with a Crest which looked vaguely familiar, it had two dragons on either side of a shield, with what looked like snakes swirling around the top. The shield itself had a huge letter 'M' in it's center.

"M," Harry sounded out with a puckered brow, then suddenly it hit him. "Malfoy," he whispered before hissing. "How the hell did he get my address?"

Harry didn't have his address magically listed for obvious reasons.

He tore at the seal, fingers fumbling as he tried to unfold the damn thing.

Finally getting it open he smoothed it out on the table and began to read.

_As promised, I have thought about what you said last night and I'm willing to discuss it further with you, if you are still interested._

_Let me know by return owl. _

_DM_

_P.S I don't like to be kept waiting._

Harry blanched.

"Jesus! What the bloody hell did I say that needs to be discussed further?" Harry asked the letter fretfully and with a stern shake of his hand.

As expected the letter did not respond.

He quickly went onto the next, tearing it open and smoothing it out.

_I believe I said I don't like to be kept waiting..._

_DM_

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek and went on to the next one.

_Are you purposely trying to test me? This is your last chance._

_DM_

Harry felt his heart drop as he reached for the final letter, opening it slowly this time.

_Clearly you've had a change of heart. How utterly disappointing and yet you seemed so keen last night._

_DM_

"A change of heart about what?! and keen about what?!" Harry exploded, although he could only imagine the worst. "Fuck!"

Harry was completely torn and utterly confused. There were two voices screaming over each other in his head. One telling him to write a response immediately, explaining that he wasn't home all day and the other telling him to ignore it and just forget about the whole thing.

Harry jigged his knee restlessly under the table, trying to decide what to do next, until an uninvited and a rather biased and unhelpful imagine of Malfoy in the toilets, no shirt, pants open, arms crossed over his chest with sharp grey eyes penetrating Harry's, invaded his mind... yet again.

"Aaarrrggggghhhh!" Harry growled standing up, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He stood like this for a good two minutes before cursing and running out of the kitchen and down the hall. He took the stairs two at a time, up to the first floor and flung open the door to his study before hurrying to his desk and digging in the drawers to find fresh parchment and a quill, then immediately began to scribble a hasty note.

_Can we meet this week?_

_HP_

Harry whistled lowly and Ninox, his grey owl, flew from her cage on the other side of the room to land on Harry's desk.

"I need you to take this to the Post Office," Harry said, folding the parchment and sealing it before writing _'Draco Lucius Malfoy'_ in large letters across the front.

Harry hoped that the note made it to Malfoy but without an address the chances were slim to none and Harry had a strong feeling that Malfoy's address wasn't magically listed either.

He tied the letter to Ninox's leg and watched as the owl flew from the window, into the dark night sky.

Now all Harry had to do was wait...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D - Next Chapter things will be heating up *squeals* I'm soooo looking forward to writing it. **


	5. That Sticky Feeling

**A/N - Thank you for being patient my wonderful readers! Life has been getting in the way of me writing, which is why I haven't been updating once a week but I'm going to try with future chapters. Hope you enjoy this one, I sure enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Chapter 5 - That Sticky Feeling**

_**~Saturday 8th November 2008~**_

It was almost eleven o'clock on Saturday night and Harry was well and truly losing his fucking mind.

It had been seven days since he'd been to _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _and it had been six,_ insufferable,_ days that he'd been fretfully waiting for a reply from Draco Malfoy.

Yes, six!

Harry wasn't even sure if Malfoy had received the eight or so letters he'd sent to the blonde, but regardless of that, he was still a twitching, anxious mess and had been all week long. He had barely been able to concentrate on anything, anything except Malfoy that is.

"Right," Harry said aloud, looking at himself in the mirror. "You should go. Go to the club, relax, have a few drinks, then casually seek out Malfoy and calmly ask him if you can have a private word. Malfoy will say yes and then you'll talk it out... It's as simple as that. Nothing to worry about!" Harry started to laughed a little hysterically, before breaking off with a worried frown.

"- or just don't go and let it eat you up for the rest of your life," he argued with his reflection. "Either way you're fucked!"

Harry spun away from the mirror with a low growl and clumsily tripped over the large pile of discarded shoes he'd been trying on for the last hour and went flying arse over tit into the chest of drawers.

He sighed heavily, not having the energy to yell and curse. He got to his feet, his eyes sweeping over the framed pictures he had clustered on top of the large chest of drawers.

There was one picture of him, Hermione and Ron sat together in the Gryffindor common room. They looked to be around fifteen, their cheeks were rosy and their eyes were bright as if they had just got in from a full day spent outside. They rubbed their hands together as they warmed themselves in front of the roaring fire and laughed heartily at something long forgotten.

Next to that was a similar picture of the three of them at the burrow, which was taken last year. Ron and Hermione were laughing merrily and pointing at something out of view of the camera lense. Harry, sadly, could barely manage a small smile.

How ironic, that even in the darkest days, when Voldemort was at large, Harry still managed to find time to have fun and laugh with his friends. Yet, now, in a world free from greater evils, he could hardly manage a smile, let alone laugh and partake in something fun and enjoyable.

He closed his eyes wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling mentally exhausted.

As much as he hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy had awoken something inside of him, something that scared Harry but also excited him.

He opened his eyes again, his gaze landing on the temporary _Voluptatem Atque Dolor _invitation he'd received on Wednesday.

He stared at it long and hard.

He'd be a fucking idiot if he didn't pursue these new found feelings.

Yes it was true, Harry didn't know where they would take him or what would happen in the future or any of that, Merlin, for all he knew it could all end tonight, but damn it! He _would, _at the very least, _try_.

He snatched the invitation up, turning again to look at himself once more in the long mirror.

He was dressed in denim jeans and a royal blue t-shirt, he had his new stylish beige boots on his feet. He looked casual yet fashionable and he gave thanks, yet again, to the shop assistants who helped him pick out all of his new outfits last week because frankly he had no clue what he was doing when it came to fashion.

Harry straightened his back and lifted his chin fearlessly. "You can do this," he said sternly pointing at himself. "Just act normal and don't do anything rash or hasty."

With that finally statement, he grabbed his wand off his bedside table and quickly made sure he had everything he needed.

As per the instructions on the note he'd received with the invitation, he pricked his thumb with a small pair of nail scissors and rubbed his blood in a clockwise, circular motion over the surface of the card.

Within seconds he was being whisked away.

* * *

"Harry!" came an exuberant voice.

Harry, gathering his equilibrium, turned to see an excited Anthony Goldstein behind the same wooden desk as last week.

"I thought you weren't going to come! But Merlin am I glad you did."

"You are?" Harry asked with a confused, puckered brow.

Anthony grinned. "Well yeah, you owe me Ten Galleons!"

Harry had totally forgot about their little bet. "Ah yes, so I do," Harry smiled indulgently, before digging around in his pocket for the gold coins and handing them to the other man. A bet was a bet after all.

Anthony's grin widened as he took the proffered money and stuffed it into his own pocket. "Okay, so I've got all your membership documents here, ready to sign."

Harry chewed, worryingly, on the inside of his cheek. In all his Malfoy induced madness this week, he had also forgot all about having to sign the permanent membership contract.

"Do I have to do that now?" Harry asked, hoping he wouldn't.

He didn't really want to lock himself into the contract before he'd had a chance to speak with Malfoy.

"Well, I'm not suppose to let you through until you've understood and signed everything," Anthony replied with an apologetic look.

Harry glanced at the door he knew lead through to the clubs lounge area, before looking back at Goldstein. "Okay, can we do this quickly though because I'm suppose to be meeting someone," he half lied.

Anthony's eyes widen with an intrigued sparkle. "Oh, yes of course! I'll get straight to it. Okay, I already went through the privacy policy with you last week, so all you need to do is sign here, to say you understand and agree to the terms and conditions."

Harry picked up a pen and sighed the bottom of the document.

"This one -" Anthony pushed another document towards Harry. "- is a list of different payment options. You can do fortnightly payments, monthly payments, half yearly payments or annual payments. All the amounts are listed here."

Harry looked down to where Goldstein was pointing, not before mentally preparing himself, as he had a feeling the cost was going to be astronomical.

As it turned out, his efforts were for naught.

"Two Thousand Galleons a year?!" Harry exploded, making Anthony almost jump out of his skin. "That's ridiculous!"

"Oh... Well... I can..." Anthony stuttered not quite knowing what to say.

"The club is only open once a week! How the hell do you get away with charging that much?" Harry asked.

Anthony perked up at this. "Oh, actually, it's open every night from Seven o'clock for full-fledged members.

Harry pursed his lips, well that was more like it. He wondered why Frank hadn't mentioned that. "How long am I locked into this contract?" he asked.

"Well you're locked into the Privacy Policy until the day you die but you can cancel your membership at anytime," Anthony answered.

That made Harry feel a lot better. "Okay so fortnightly payments are Eighty Four Galleons, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with that option please," Harry forced a smile.

_All this for Draco fucking Malfoy. He had better be worth it,_ the brunette thought to himself.

"Very good," Anthony smiled back. "You can set up a direct debit through your Gringotts vault, to send the money here," he slid a piece of parchment, listing the vault details, towards Harry. "Don't worry," he added at the look on Harry's face. "It's set up in the name of a Childrens Charity, so no one will discover your little secret."

"Wow. That is so wrong, on so many levels," Harry shook his head in complete and utter astonishment and disgust.

Anthony only shrugged.

"Okay, is that everything then?" Harry asked, wanting to get into the lounge.

"Just one more thing," Anthony held up a clear plastic bag which held a black shiny card with the letters 'V.A.D' engraved in a red cursive script in the center. "Your official membership card," he presented it to Harry like it was a sacred gift from Merlin himself.

Harry took the bag and tore it open, letting the card fall into his waiting palm.

As he closed his fingers around it, he felt a zap of electricity shoot through him, causing him to gasp in pain.

"There, it's done," Anthony announced. "Now that card will work for you and you only, all you have to do is rub your thumb clockwise three times over the letters 'V.A.D' and it will bring you straight here."

"What, no blood?" Harry asked dryly.

"No," Anthony smirked.

Harry nodded, pushing the card into his jeans pocket. "Okay, well thanks."

"No worries. Enjoy your evening Harry," Goldstein grinned.

Harry waved once and made his way to the door, pushing it open and stepping through into the chaos.

* * *

The first thing that hit him was the thick wall of pulsing sound. The music was loud and the bass was deep and booming.

The second thing that hit him was the smell. The air was heavy with the heady aroma of sex, a mixture of sweat and pheromones which enveloped Harry, thoroughly ensnaring his senses. He could also detect the sharp stench of alcohol.

There were partially clothed bodies everywhere and even a few naked ones, dancing or more like _grinding_ on each other. The atmosphere was very much the same as last week, from what Harry could remember, the only difference was that he was sober this time and somehow that made _all_ the difference.

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and was having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other as he tried to navigate his way through the crowd of horny, sexed up, Witches and Wizards. He didn't know where to look, as everywhere he turned his eyes landed on some Witch or Wizard that was doing something that made him blush from his head to his toes.

_Fucking hell._ He was way too sober for this shit.

Harry suddenly wished Frank was there, the brunette wouldn't have felt so awkward and weirded out if he had been but unfortunately Frank had other plans, so wouldn't make it to the club.

As Harry turned looking for the bar, he caught a shock of platinum blonde hair in his peripheral vision.

His heart instantly came to a stop, before starting back up again to beat a hundred miles an hour, a wicked dose of nervous excitement rushing through his veins and without even realizing what he was doing, Harry forgot all about the bar and began weaving in and out of the crowd towards the man that had unwittingly yet thoroughly conquered the brunette's mind and dreams for the past seven days.

Harry was groped, poked, pinched and pulled as he fought his way through the mass of bodies, still, his eyes did not move from their target.

After pushing one particularly eager wizard away, Harry was soon standing in front of Malfoy, who was speaking closely with another man which Harry thought looked a lot like Blaise Zabini from his Hogwarts days. When the man started to stroke under his bottom lip, full attention on whatever Malfoy was saying, the brunette decided yes, it _was_ in fact Blaise Zabini from his Hogwarts days.

Malfoy hadn't yet noticed Harry was standing there so Harry took the opportunity to take in the blondes relaxed position. Malfoy had his long legs up on the round glass table, one ankle crossed over the other, whilst his left arm draped over the back of the leather couch and his right hand nursed a heavy looking crystal glass, filled with smoking amber liquid.

He wore dark slacks and a dark shirt, which was open at the collar, exposing the creamy white expanse of his neck to his collarbone, the sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms, making what would have been a smart looking outfit, look sexy and casual.

God, he was positively breathtaking... so much so, that he brought Harry to the conclusion that his memory and imagination was absolute and utter shite because all this week, in the numerous fantasies he'd dreamt up, he had not been doing the blonde any justice whatsoever.

"Oh hello Potter! Fancy seeing you here again!" Pansy Parkinson yelled loudly over the music. She was sat in the seat across from Malfoy and seemed to be in very high spirits indeed. Harry suspected she was high on the Blue shots, going off the tray full of empty shot glasses in front of her.

At her words, silver eyes snapped to look fixedly at the brunette.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again and swallowed.

The blondes gaze was penetratingly intense and made the brunette want to turn and run away, which was completely ridiculous, Harry knew that, but he found himself fidgeting awkwardly as he tried to remember why he was even there in the first place. All sense and logic seemed to have fled his mind.

Malfoy didn't move out of his relaxed position but continued to stare at Harry, whilst he took a sip of his drink. In fact the whole table of Witches and Wizards, which Harry now realized were all ex-Slytherins, were staring at him. Waiting for him to say something. Although Harry didn't pay them much mind, he had his eyes trained on Malfoys in an arousing staring contest of sorts, at least it was arousing to Harry.

Suddenly someone was in front of the brunette, causing him to break eye-contact with Malfoy, and pressing their eager lips to his. Harry froze, stunned into a stupor until his attacker tried to undo his jeans, which thankfully brought Harry back to his senses.

Harry gripped the groping hands and roughly forced them away as he took a step back but before he could get a proper look at his assailant, and perhaps yell a few choice words, they were gone.

Feeling violated, Harry wiped his lips on the back of his knuckles and looked back over at Malfoy who was still staring at him, although this time with a slightly bemused yet calculated look.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Harry bellowed over the deafening music.

All heads snapped towards Malfoy this time.

The blonde simply took another leisurely sip of his drink, then leaned towards Zabini, saying a few short words in his ear, before standing up and walking away.

Harry watched him go, for only few delayed seconds, before going after him.

The brunette followed the blonde, hardly suppressing the urge to stare at his perfect arse the whole way. After all Harry knew all too well what was under those impeccably tailored slacks.

Suddenly the blonde stopped in front of a door and opened it, holding it wide for Harry to enter first.

As Harry was about to step inside he realized where Malfoy had brought him and stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the blonde warily.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow, eyes sparkling with wicked amusement.

"I -" Harry looked at the plaque above the door which read 'Private Room 3' and swallowed. "No. Nothing's wrong," he said with a shake of his head and went inside, despite his gut twisting in knots.

Malfoy gave a cursory look down the hall towards Stacey, a Witch who was glaring daggers at Harry's back with pure unveiled jealousy as he entered the room. She then looked at Malfoy and pouted with a wounded sort of expression.

Malfoy smirked at her, she could pout all she wanted, she would never be his type, then he followed Harry inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Harry gazed around the room in silence, eyes bouncing from the large bed pushed up against the far wall, to the multitude of chains, ropes and various harnesses hanging from the ceiling, to the wall full of sex toys and instruments.

He pulled at the neck of his t-shirt, feeling hot and clammy all of a sudden.

"So um, why have you brought me in here?" Harry asked voice rough and scratchy, staring at a particularly nasty looking thing with sharp metal spikes.

"You wanted to talk," Malfoy answered flatly, as he walked further into the room.

"This doesn't seem like the place you go to talk," Harry muttered turning around to face the blonde.

"No," Malfoy agreed, finishing off his drink and depositing the empty glass on a table full of contraptions Harry had no idea were used for.

The blonde picked up something long and flexible, which seemed to be made of rubber like balls that started out large on one end before getting progressively smaller towards the other end.

Harry's mouth went dry. "I... just wanted to talk to you," he said quietly.

"Yes, I gathered as much," Malfoy uttered dryly, running his long slender fingers over the balls.

Harry tried his hardest not to watch and get distracted. "What I mean is, I wanted to talk to you about last weekend."

"Yes, what about it?"

Harry found himself coming up short, with how blunt and straightforward the blonde was being.

"Um, well. You sent me a letter on Sunday morning -" he paused hoping Malfoy would say something about it but of course he didn't, so Harry continued. "- and then several more in the afternoon."

Malfoy's gaze was sharp on Harry's face as he blindly dropped the rubber balls back onto the table and crossed his arms, leaning his body weight against the wall.

Still, he said nothing.

"I also sent you a letter - well, _letters,_ back... but I'm guessing you didn't receive any of them -"

"I got them," Malfoy interrupted impatiently.

"You got them?" Harry repeated dumbly.

"Yes."

"Oh," Harry suddenly felt like the biggest dick head on earth. "Right. You got them. That's great."

"Potter, get to the point, I have little patience for rambling."

Harry narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth together, annoyed.

_Okay then._

"In your first note you wrote that you had thought about what I'd said and that you were willing to discuss it further, if I was still interested."

"That's correct."

"Yes, so..." Harry sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

_Why was this so hard?_

"Potter," Malfoy said warningly, with a pointed look.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. Godric, he was even annoying himself. "Would you - Well... I don't suppose you'd mind telling me _exactly_ what it is that I said?" he asked with a grimace.

Malfoy lifted his eyebrows and smirked in genuine surprise. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I wouldn't say I don't _remember_..." at the look on Malfoys face he relented. "Okay, yes. I don't remember," he answered, feeling embarrassed and even more stupid than he did before.

The blonde laughed deeply, showing his perfect, straight, white teeth.

After long moments of unrelenting mirth, Harry's nostrils flared angrily. "So are you going to tell me what I said or not?"

Malfoy stop laughing and didn't seem too pleased with Harry's attitude but answered anyway. "You asked if I would fuck you."

Harry groaned and closed his eyes as utter humiliation washed over him. He had feared as much.

"You asked me to take you into one of these rooms and fuck you senseless," Malfoy continued, voice deep and seductive.

Harry reopened his eyes at the appealing sound but found his stomach plummeting as realization hit him. "and you refused me," he muttered. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes," Malfoy confirmed.

Harry felt sick. Although, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"I don't just fuck Potter, there's a lot more to it than that. Beside, you were in no state to do _anything_ last weekend."

As the words left Malfoy's lips, Harry's lost memories suddenly came rushing back to him and he remembered the blonde saying something similar.

The brunette let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he conceded, although he still couldn't shake the nausea.

Sensing that the brunette was holding something back, Malfoy rolled his eyes in irritation. "Merlin, what is it that you want Potter?" he asked forcefully, taking a step towards Harry. "Tell me."

Harry watched the blonde stalk slowly towards him, like an animal would stalk it's prey.

The brunette knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure if he could voice it aloud.

"I -" Harry started but broke off, Malfoy was getting increasingly closer. Half of him wanted Malfoy to come at him and do with Harry what he will but the other half was nervous and feeling more than a little panicked. "I -"

Malfoy stopped a few feet away and raised a brow. "You...?"

"I..." _really want to try having a BDSM relationship with you._ "... should go," Harry said in a rush, changing his mind at the last minute and dropping his eyes to the floor.

He had already humiliated himself enough tonight.

The brunette turned away from the blonde, his mind a jumbled mess as he headed for the door but just as he unlocked it and began to pull it open, an arm whipped out, slamming it shut again with a loud bang.

"You're not getting away that easy," Malfoy ground out. "Why did you come here tonight?" he demanded, voice deep and menacing.

Harry could feel the heat of Malfoy's breath on the back of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. "I'm not sure," he answered untruthfully, eyes taking in the eerie greyed out Dark Mark on the inside of Malfoy's left arm, the one that still rested against the door stopping Harry from leaving.

"Yes you do, don't play games with me. Why did you come back? Are you purposely toying with me for your amusement because I'm telling you now Potter, if you are, you will regret it," Malfoy threatened.

Harry turned around slowly to look up into crazed grey eyes. "No, I'm not toying with you. I came here because -" he broke off with a gasp as Malfoy pushed him firmly against the door, effectively trapping the brunettes legs between his own and placing his arms on either side of Harry's head, caging him in.

"Yes, go on," Malfoy breathed, his hot breath fanning over Harry's lips this time.

Harry could smell a mixture of Fire-whiskey and mint, it was intoxicating and made him what to lean forward, to taste and _feel_ the blonde lips and tongue moving against his own.

"Tell me," Malfoy demanded lowly, squeezing his legs even more tightly around Harry's when the brunette started to fidget.

"I came here to see you," Harry confessed, heart beating wildly in his chest as his breath began to quicken.

"Yes but why?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you about what I said last week and I wanted to talk to you about the notes you sent... and I wanted to know if you received any of mine and if so, why you didn't write back," Harry gritted out the last part.

"and then were you just going to leave and go home?" the blonde asked eyes narrowed.

"Well that depends," Harry licked his dry lips. "Why didn't you write back to any of my letters?"

"because I gave you four chances to write back to mine and you didn't," Malfoy growled.

"I wasn't home!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated. "I told you that, in at least three of the eight letters I sent you."

"You weren't home at Seven o'clock in the morning after a heavy night of drinking?" Draco asked condescendingly. "It sounds to me like you didn't even _go_ home."

Harry frowned not understanding Malfoy's anger. "Yeah you're right, I didn't go home, so what?"

The blondes eyes flashed dangerously and Harry hastily continued. "I stayed at a friends house, I was too drunk to go home alone."

Malfoy pushed away from the brunette and turned to face the other way.

Harry was completely bewildered at the turn in the conversation and at the blondes irk. "I don't understand why you're -"

Malfoy cut him off. "You still haven't answered my question."

Harry chewed on the inside of his lip, deliberating on whether to be truthful or not as he stared at Malfoy's tense back. "No," he eventually said mustering up all his courage and preparing himself for another possible rejection. "I wasn't planning on going home. I was actually hoping you'd want me to stay."

There he'd said it.

Harry waited a whole minute for a response but it didn't come, in fact Malfoy didn't even twitch or move an inch.

Harry not backing down now, walked around to face the blonde.

Malfoy was as still as a statue and had his eyes closed, his long golden eyelashes casting dark shadows on the tops of his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth. In and out, in and out, in a slow controlled manner, until his eyes suddenly flashed open, mostly black except for a thin ring of silver around the edge.

Harry took a tentative step back, there was something wild and savage in the depths of those eyes, something so wicked and dangerous, it should have sent him running for the hills... but it didn't, instead it fascinated him, lured him in and made him feel _excited_, although he didn't yet understand why.

Harry took a few steps forward and licked his lips as his eyes dropped to the blondes perfect mouth, heat pooling hot and heavy in his groin.

Malfoy, sensing what the brunette was about to do, spun Harry around, pushing him roughly against the wall, effectively trapping him again.

Harry sucked in a shocked breath at the unexpected manhandling, as pleasant shocks of electric energy pulsed through him.

Malfoy gritted his teeth together fiercely, looking completely and utterly inhuman, until he suddenly gripped a fist full of the brunettes hair, pulling it back harshly and kissing Harry hard on the lips.

The kiss was powerful, forceful and aggressive but fucking hot as hell and by far the best kiss Harry had ever had.

Malfoys tongue swirled around Harry's in a dominating sort of dance that left the brunettes head swimming dizzyingly. The blonde sucked on Harry's bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth and biting it hard between his teeth.

Harry hissed as a sharp, stinging, pain registered and he detected the salty metallic taste of blood on his tongue but surprisingly instead of putting him off, it only turned him on more and he eagerly pulled Malfoy closer with a deep moan, digging his nails savagely into the blondes back.

Malfoy groaned and arched his spine, his rock hard length pressing firmly into Harry's, causing a delicious friction which sent the brunette into a torrid, pleasure filled, tail spin.

Harry could feel the tip of his cock tingling with impending release and tried with all his might to stop it in it's tracks.

_Shit... don't come, don't come, don't come... _He chanted internally.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped kissing him and pulled away slightly, although their cocks stayed firmly pressed together.

Harry panted harshly and gazed at Malfoy in a dazed sort of way, while the blonde simply stared down at the brunette only slightly out of breath.

"We have a lot to discuss," Malfoy said, voice deep and gravelly as he released the brunettes hair. "Meet me in front of the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow lunch time. Muggle side," he added as an after thought.

He then thrust his cock, with a single, slow, pressure filled stroke against Harry's and before the brunette could stop himself he was gasping and squeezing his eyes shut, a guttural moan ripping from his throat as he came shudderingly hard into his jeans.

Malfoy tutted disapprovingly. "We're going to have to work on that," he whispered into Harry's ear and the brunette sagged against the wall defeated yet thoroughly satisfied.

Then the blonde turned away and left, leaving Harry feeling rather... _sticky_.

**A/N - Poor Harry's in a sticky mess *giggles* please leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts :D *big hugs!***


	6. Setting The Record Straight

**A/N: I've opened a Twitter account! DMHP2014 (link is in my profile), come and follow me and we can all get tweety! hehe**

**Chapter 6 - Setting The Record Straight**

_**~Sunday 9th November 2008~**_

It was Twelve o'clock and Harry was just getting ready to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, when a large, beautiful, black Owl swooped in through the open kitchen window at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry frowned and walked towards the kitchen table where it had landed, standing regal and waiting for Harry to remove it's burden.

"Back again I's see," Kreacher commented to the Owl as he hobbled into the kitchen.

Harry's eyes widen slightly at the House-elf's words and he quickly snatched the letter from the Owl, causing it to squawk indignantly, before spreading it's wings out wide and taking flight.

Harry cracked the now familiar seal on the parchment and unfolded the letter to read:

_Something's come up, I can't meet you. I'll be in touch._

Harry's heart dropped and he sagged into a chair, feeling disheartened.

He hadn't realized it but he had actually been really looking forward to seeing Malfoy again, even though he'd only just seen him last night and regardless of the fact that he'd jizzed in his pants, which lets be honest, he was now pretty mortified about.

Harry looked over the letter again, his brow puckered.

It was definitely scribbled in a rush, the script wasn't perfect like last time and the wording was hurried.

Harry wondered what could have been so urgent that Malfoy had to cancel their... he wanted to say date but it wasn't really a date, it was more of a meeting of sorts.

Perhaps he had pressing business matters to attend to?

Maybe something to do with the club?

An unwelcome imagine of the blonde, cock deep in someone else entered Harry's mind and he gritted his teeth together angrily as viscous jealousy swept through him.

_Wow, where did that come from?_

Harry stood up, dropping the letter onto the table and decided he needed to clear his head and what better way to do that, than a nice long run.

* * *

Later that day after a thirteen mile run, an hour long bath and a hearty meal, Harry was sprawled out on his couch with a mug of tea, going over some paper work he'd brought home from the Ministry and trying hard not to think about a certain blonde.

It wasn't until he realized he'd been staring at the same line of the report for over half an hour, that he came to the conclusion that it was completely and utterly useless.

Draco Malfoy had well and truly taken over Harry's mind and every thought, without even fucking meaning to... or had he?

Harry pondered the possibility for a moment.

"Damn he's good," he muttered reluctantly.

"Harry!"

The brunette jumped, spilling his tea on his red t-shirt.

"Oi! Stop buffing your banana you dirty little git and get here!" there was a loud, echoing, bellow of laughter that followed.

Harry, grinning widely from ear to ear, stood up and jogged down the hall towards the kitchen.

"There you are! Have a good wank did you?" Frank asked, his head poking through the flames in the fire.

Harry feigned irritation as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I was until you rudely interrupted."

Frank howled with laughter and soon enough Harry was joining him.

After getting himself under control, Harry walked closer to the fire. "How's it going mate?"

"Good Pal, good. How was the club last night?" Frank asked.

"Um," Harry scratched the back of his head. "It was good... yeah... you know, the usual."

Frank smiled and nodded. "Cool, cool and how was Malfoy?"

Harry almost swallowed his tongue. "What?"

"Malfoy, how was he?" Frank repeated giving Harry a smug knowing look.

"He was... okay, I guess, " Harry answered vaguely. The memory of Malfoys lips, creating a swarm of butterflies in his belly.

Frank laughed. "Good, good. Glad everything went well. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why? What are you doing?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the club, need to get my fix seeing as I missed it last night," he winked at the brunette.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Soooo... do you fancy it?" Frank asked.

"Do I? - What, on a Sunday?" Harry raised his brows. "but I have work tomorrow."

"Yeah and? So do I," Frank chuckled. "I do it all the time, you'll be fine after a _Sober-up_ and _Hangover_ potion. Anyway, you have your own office in the Ministry don't you? Just shut the door and get your head down. No one will know!"

"Umm, I don't know," Harry ummed and ahhed, undecidedly.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

"Well..." Harry began, still uncertain.

"Malfoy will be there," Frank sang, hoping to sway the brunette.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, a little too quickly.

Frank grinned. "Because he's always there."

"Oh," Harry chewed the inside of his cheek.

The brunette actually wasn't sure if the blonde _would_ be there tonight, after all Malfoy had said in his letter that something had come up.

Although, maybe it had been resolved by now... but if that was the case why hadn't the blonde got in contact with Harry yet?

Maybe he was waiting till the morning?

Or maybe he'd decided Harry was too inexperienced and was currently fucking someone else!

Harry clenched his teeth together as the thought that he'd been trying to suppress all day, finally broke loose.

"Fuck it!," Harry suddenly exploded. "I'm coming. I'll meet you there in ten," he shouted over his shoulder to Frank, who cheered raucously in the background as Harry dashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Nine and a half minutes later Harry was standing in the reception (if you could call it that) of the club, exchanging pleasantries with Anthony, while he waited for Frank.

Less than two minutes later Frank appeared, waltzing dramatically over to Harry. "Oh my, don't you just look, _delicious_," he dragged the last word out, giving Harry a good dose of the _sexy eyes_.

Harry smirked at his antics and turned to say goodbye to Goldstein, who he found to be gaping at the two men with his mouth hanging open.

Harry frowned in confusion but as he glanced back at Frank and discovered him leaning towards Harry batting his eyelashes and puckering his lips for a kiss, it became perfectly clear.

"Oh no!" Harry said to Anthony. "No, it's not what you think. Ignore him," he jabbed his thumb in Frank's direction. "He's just a daft stupid prick."

Anthony snapped his mouth shut and began to stutter something about it being none of his business.

"No, really! It's not what you think!" Harry yelled, willing Anthony to believe him as he smacked Frank's hand away from his arse. "Stop it," he hissed under his breath at his groping friend.

"Come now darling," Frank pulled Harry towards the door. "I've been dying to tie you up and have my wicked way with you, all bloody day."

"Frank!" Harry growled, as the other man wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, all but dragging him through the door. "Anthony, I..." but he was cut off by the sudden explosion of music and the door slamming on a shell shocked Anthony, before he even got a chance to explain.

"Thanks a lot you git!" he punch Frank in the arm. "Now he thinks I'm gay!"

"You _are_ gay," Frank reminded the brunette with a roll of his eyes, before winking suggestively at a scantily dressed, blue haired Witch.

"Well yeah but he didn't know that, did he!"

"Well he does now," Frank concluded, draping his arm over Harry's shoulders and steering him through the crowd towards the bar. "Come on, let's drink and be merry!"

* * *

Frank was a very bad influence, a very bad influence, indeed.

It had only been a few hours and Harry was already pissed as a fart. Although, he had managed to put his foot down, with a firm "no", when Frank tried to force a blue shot down his throat.

They danced in a group, laughing and joking with two Witches named, Anna and Sarah and a Wizard named Dave.

Anna and Sarah seemed like very normal, sweet girls and Harry wondered what on earth they were doing in a place like this. Dave on the other hand was a curious bloke, a bit weird really and going off the looks and the flirty remarks, Harry strongly suspected the guy was coming onto him.

Frank was having a grand old time as both Anna and Sarah danced closely with him, flanking him on either side, occasionally kissing and grinding on him.

The girls seemed to have left Harry for their mate Dave. How nice of them.

"Oi Harry!" Frank bellowed over the music. "I'm just going to take these two to a private room!" he winked suggestively, then waggled his eyebrows unashamedly. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

Harry grinned lazily, raising his glass and clumsily sloshing some over the side in the process. "Yeah," he slurred. "Have fun!"

Frank blew the brunette a kiss before disappearing with a giggling girl on each arm. Ultimately leaving Harry with Dodgy-Dave, who leered at him unattractively.

"So, fancy getting a room?" Dave asked, giving the brunette a lascivious look, clearly not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Ugh no," Harry pulled his face like he'd trodden in something unpleasant. "I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, well, would you rather do something here then?" Dave persisted, stepping into Harry's personal space, totally unaware of Harry's obvious reluctance and proceeding to cup the brunettes clothed cock.

Suddenly there was a pale hand gripping Dave's shoulder, causing Dave to instantly let go of Harry and wince in pain.

"Hey! What the -?" Dave began angrily, turning around but broke off on a gasp when he saw who it was.

It was Draco Malfoy, standing tall, fierce and wonderful and looking deviously handsome in a dark blue and white pinstriped suit. The blonde glared aggressively at Dave with furious grey eyes, fingers biting further into the skin of Dave's shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy," Dave stuttered with a grimace. "I -"

"Move," Malfoy gritted in a low deep voice, releasing the other man with a shove.

Dave didn't need to be asked twice, he stumbled away as fast as he could, not daring to glance back.

Harry crossed his arms and stroked his chin in contemplation as he watched Dave trip over in his haste to get away.

_Well that was interesting, _Harry thought to himself. _The guy looked scared to bloody death!_

With an internal shrug Harry looked up towards Malfoy, intending to thank the blonde for intervening but the words got lost in transit as he came face to face with Malfoy's infuriated glare.

"Woah," Harry said, holding his hands up defensively, head buzzing pleasantly. "What's with the death glare?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed murderously. "Come with me," he said, holding his arm out for Harry to go in front of him.

Harry obliged and felt the firm pressure of Malfoy's hand on the small of his back as he guided the brunette through the crowd.

The mass of Witches and Wizards parted like the Red Sea to allow the pair to pass through uninterrupted and that's when Harry noticed, delayed though it was, that they had a large audience watching their every move.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to not let it bothered him, and glanced over his shoulder at Malfoy who still seemed to be furious... about what exactly, Harry had no idea.

Soon enough, Malfoy was yanking one of the Private room doors open, allowing Harry to enter first before following, but just as he was about to step through, an arm whipped out to stop him.

"Draco, what in Salazar's name are you doing?"

"Blaise, I suggest you remove your hand, right now," Malfoy replied in a deadly voice.

"Draco... now isn't the time for this. We have to go and..." Blaise broke off glancing at Harry, who was standing just inside the room, before starting again. This time choosing his words more carefully.

"We have certain _things_ we need to sort out," he muttered forcefully under his breath.

"It can wait," the blonde brushed him off.

"No it can't!" Blaise ground out. "This is serious and if something happens -"

"Enough!" Draco snapped savagely. "I said it can wait."

Draco and Blaise stared at each other for long moments, in a silent argument of sorts, before Blaise shook his head with a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said releasing Malfoy's arm, worry evident in his brown eyes. "I'll wait for you upstairs."

Draco's lips pressed into a thin line as he watched Blaise stalk away.

"Shit," Harry piped up, brave in his intoxicated state. "That sounded pretty serious. I think you should probably go."

"Do you now?" Malfoy said mockingly, stepping into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Well first, we need to set something straight."

* * *

Harry frowned backing into the room. "Set what straight? What do you mean?"

Malfoy shrug out of his suit jacket and flung it on the long table which was situated to his right and began unbuttoning his shirt as he stalked towards Harry, grey eyes alight with feral intensity.

Harry tensed as slowly but surely, luscious, creamy, white skin was exposed, inch by precious inch. "What are you doing?" he asked warily, senses tingling in warning as his adrenaline kicked started and he felt himself begin to sober.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy countered, pulling the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers, before swiftly removing it and throwing it to land on top of his jacket.

Harry's eyes wandered hungrily over the blondes toned upper body, taking in his solid chest, chiseled abs and the sharp V of his pelvic muscles as he swallowed dryly. "Malfoy," he began as the blonde started to unzip his trousers. "Wait, I -"

Malfoy suddenly rushed forward, roughly pushing Harry up against the edge of the table. "What?" he asked sharply. "I thought you wanted this?" his breath was hot in the brunette's ear.

Harry was instantly enveloped by a woodsy, peppery, spicy scent, which was rich, manly and utterly intoxicating causing the brunette's head to swim rousingly.

Harry turned his face to the side, his cheek pressing lightly against the blondes as he breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to inhale more of that heavenly scent.

"I do want this," Harry whispered in a daze, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of Malfoys body pressed against his own.

The blonde made a noise of approval in the back of his throat as he took Harry's earlobe between his teeth and bit it hard, ripping a harsh hiss of pain from the brunette's mouth.

"Ahhh," Harry moaned. Half in pain, half in arousal.

Malfoy stepped back, staring Harry down with dark animalistic eyes.

Harry was surprised to see blood,_ his_ blood, smeared thickly on the blondes bottom lip and in a kind of stunned fascination, he watched as the blonde pulled said lip into his mouth, sucking and licking the blood from it whilst he roughly readjusted his semi-hard erection.

Harry let out a shuddering breath as heat pool, hot and heavy, deep in his groin. His own cock fully erect and throbbing relentlessly.

Malfoy took three measured steps back, crooking his index finger for Harry to follow him.

Harry didn't hesitate as he pushed away from the table and joined Malfoy in the centre of the room.

"Take your clothes off," the blonde demanded.

Harry blinked stupidly a few times before stuttering. "Um, I - can't we -"

"No," Malfoy cut in sharply.

Harry swallowed hard then nodded once, teeth clenching and unclenching, before his eyes dropped from the blonde and he began to undress.

He wanted this, deep down he really, really, wanted this, so what was the point in fighting it?

Malfoys jaw tensed as he watched the brunette pull his t-shirt over his head and throw it to the floor, kicking his shoes off and unzipping his jeans before pushing them down awkwardly and stepping out of them.

Harry bent down and removed his socks, wobbling as he did so and then took a deep steadying breath before pushing his boxers down and kicking them off.

He tried to cup both hands over his stiff cock but it was useless, there was no hiding how unbelievably turned on he was.

Harry bowed his head, still not able to meet the blondes piercing grey eyes. He bit his lip as pleasure as well as embarrassment coursed evenly through his veins.

"Move your hands," Malfoy instructed, eyes hungrily sweeping Harry from head to toe.

Harry slowly moved his arms to his sides causing his cock to jut straight out from his hips, balls hanging heavy, tight and swollen.

Malfoy inhaled and then exhaled slowly through his nose. "Look at me," he ordered voice thick.

Harry closed his eyes, raised his head and then reopened them again, meeting Malfoys gaze as steady as was humanly possible in his current predicament.

The blondes lip curled as he began to walk around the brunette, taking in every gorgeous inch of his exposed, naked, body.

"Kneel," Malfoy commanded as he swiftly removed his shoes and socks. "and put your hands behind your back."

Harry hesitated for only a moment before doing as was asked and soon was kneeling on the floor, hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Malfoy stopped behind the brunette, silently pulling out his wand and firing a nonverbal spell at Harry's wrists and ankles.

Harry gasped, caught off guard, as his wrists and ankles were bound tightly together.

He struggled against the restraints, his heart beating wildly. "Malfoy -"

"Sshhhhh," Malfoy shushed him. "Or I'll gag you."

_He wouldn't! _Harry thought to himself but he didn't want to test his theory so he stayed quiet.

There was the sound of rustling fabric and then Malfoy appeared in front of Harry... or at least Malfoys cock did.

Harry gazed directly at the blondes full, long, impressive length, only a few inches from his face and then looked up through his dark lashes to find Malfoy staring down at him.

Harry marveled at how stunning the blonde was, fierce, yet absolutely breathtaking.

"Open your mouth," the blonde ordered.

Harry felt pleasure bloom anew and he licked his lips thoroughly, before parting his lips and opening his mouth.

Malfoy gripped Harry's hair tightly in his left hand, pulling the brunette's head back roughly as he jerked his cock with his right hand.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now," Malfoy told the brunette thickly as he pushed his cock into Harry's warm, wet, mouth.

Harry hummed deeply, closing his lips tightly around the blondes length, feeling it expand and grow, filling his mouth and straining his jaw.

"After tonight you will _not_ see anyone else," Malfoy said roughly as he thrust slowly in and out of Harry's mouth, his cock hitting the back of the brunettes throat and causing Harry to gag. "I mean, no sex, no anal, no oral, no kissing, no _flirting_," he ground out, eyes sparking dangerously. "You won't even look at anyone else... except me. Do you understand?"

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat which the blonde took as an agreeable one.

"I'll let you off with what happened tonight," Malfoy gritted as he picked up the pace.

Harry, his throat now accustomed to Malfoy's cock, frowned up at the blonde in confusion.

"_but..._ If I see anyone touch you like that again, they're dead... and _you_ will be severely punished. Do you understand?"

Harry's eyes widened - _but that wasn't his fault! - _regardless he nodded anyway... well as much as he could, that is.

The corner of Malfoy's lip lifted slightly and he narrowed his eyes. "Now I want you to use your teeth," he said breathlessly, body tensing as he fucked the brunette's mouth.

Harry unsheathed his teeth and pressed them lightly into Malfoys cock as the blonde continued his punishing thrusts.

"More," Malfoy ground out.

Harry obliged, his own cock throbbing and weeping in earnest.

"_More_," Malfoy growled.

Harry sank his teeth in harshly, which must have hurt like a mother fucker but Malfoy simply groaned in pure ecstasy, throwing his head back, until suddenly he was climaxing long and hard, his semen coating the back of Harry's throat.

Malfoy stared down at Harry intently, panting lightly through his pink parted lips, as he came down from his high. He clenched his teeth together as he pulled his softening cock from Harry's mouth, watching as the brunette swallowed the last of his cum.

Harry felt crazed with lust and want, his cock screaming to be touched.

"Malfoy -" he moaned, fidgeting restlessly.

"Draco," the blonde drew out his own name. "My name is Draco."

"Draco," Harry corrected, groaning deeply and causing the blonde to close his eyes for a brief moment. "Draco, _please_."

Malfoy retrieved his wand and released Harry from his bindings but just as Harry was about to reach down and stroke his neglected cock, the blondes hand whipped out to stop him.

"Stand up," he ordered.

Harry struggled into a standing position, chest heaving as pleasure coiled deep inside him.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco wrapped his hand in a tight grip around the base of Harry's cock, restricting the brunette from climaxing and finding the sweet release he desperately wanted, desperately_ needed_.

"Ahhhhhh fuck... No, no -" Harry moaned pleasure spiking to ridiculous heights but having no where to go. "Please, _please_," he pleaded with the blonde.

Ignoring Harry's pleas, Draco pressed his forehead firmly against the brunettes. "I meant what I said," he muttered as Harry grunted, gripping the blondes hips in obvious agony. "You are mine now and if I so much as hear that you've been with anyone else..."

"You wont - I won't," Harry half groaned, half sobbed as the need for release threatened to destroy him from the inside out. "I'm yours, I'm yours!"

"Look at me when you say it," Malfoy forced out in a barely controlled voice.

Harry looked up into dark stormy grey eyes. "I'm yours," he breathed. "I'm all yours."

Draco let out a small shuddering breath and loosened his grip, stroking the brunette only once before Harry was crying out, his eyes locked on the blonde, as a fierce orgasm ripped through him and he shot his seed all over Draco's hand.

The blonde inhaled deeply through his nose and brought his cum covered fingers up to Harry's lips, smearing some of the sticky substance over them, before leaning down and capturing them in a hot, searing kiss.

Harry moaned as Draco deepened the kiss further, causing pleasure to bloomed _yet again_, his cock instantly twitching back to life.

And that's when he knew, right there, in that very moment, that he was completely and utterly **_fucked_.**

"This is just the beginning -" Draco whispered, pulling back. It was as if he'd just read Harry's mind. "- But we still have much to discuss before this progresses any further, I will be in contact with you sometime this week, until then _be good,_" he growled before stepping away to get dressed.

Harry stood fully naked and aroused, worrying his lip savagely as he watched the blonde dress.

Be good?... That was easier said than done.

Harry never purposely encouraged other wizards to come onto him or anything like that but he always somehow managed to unintentionally find himself in awkward situations. Situations that would surely anger the blonde to no end and going off the way Draco reacted tonight after someone uninvitingly groped the brunette, made it abundantly clear there were going to be lots of fun and games in the near future... and by fun and games, he meant pain and raw arse cheeks or whatever other sadistic punishments Malfoy wanted to inflict upon Harry.

So Harry had to honestly ask himself... was all _this_ really worth it?

And the answer was...Yes, yes it was.

**A/N: Holy shit! I have had the worst case of writers block for the first time EVER and oh my god, let me just say, it's a serious condition that shouldn't be taken lightly. **

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a nightmare to write :(**

**Oh by the way, my computer was doing weird shit and re-arranging all my speech marks and paragraph breaks etc, etc. So apologies if there are any mistakes I've missed! **

***Hugs* please leave a review :DDD**


	7. NDA

**A/N: Look guys, I'm so so sorry for this extremely late update but honestly there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I work full time and have been so busy with that and also my personal life, that I've just not had the time to sit down and concentrate on my story and I absolutely didn't want to throw out a half-arse chapter and ruin the whole bloody thing, d'ya know what I mean? I really do wish this could be my job and I could sit here writing for you all day long but alas I can't see that happening any time soon! I hope you can forgive me? *sad puppy dog eyes***

_~Previously~_

_Harry moaned as Draco deepened the kiss further, causing pleasure to bloomed yet again, his cock instantly twitching back to life._

_And that's when he knew, right there, in that very moment, that he was completely and utterly **fucked.**_

_"This is just the beginning -" Draco whispered, pulling back. It was as if he'd just read Harry's mind. "- But we still have much to discuss before this progresses any further, I will be in contact with you somtime this week, until then be good," he growled before stepping away to get dressed._

_Harry stood fully naked and aroused, worrying his lip savagely as he watched the blonde dress._

_Be good?... That was easier said than done._

_Harry never purposely encouraged other wizards to come onto him or anything like that but he always somehow managed to unintentionally find himself in awkward situations. Situations that would surely anger the blonde to no end and going off the way Draco reacted tonight after someone uninvitingly groped the brunette, made it abundantly clear there were going to be lots of fun and games in the near future... and by fun and games, he meant pain and raw arse cheeks or whatever other sadistic punishments Malfoy wanted to inflict upon Harry._

_So Harry had to honestly ask himself... was all this really worth it?_

_And the answer was... Yes, yes it was._

**Chapter 7 - N.D.A**

_**~Monday 10th November 2008~**_

"Mr Potter?"

Harry jerked awake with a start, startled so much that he promptly fell sideways off his chair.

"Oh Mr Potter, I am sorry!" Judy, his Personal Assistant, rushed forward to help him up.

"It's okay Judy," Harry struggled into a standing position unaided, smoothing out his robes as he did.

"Is everything alright," Judy asked with a worried frown, eyeing him critically. "You seem a bit off today."

Understatement of the century, he was a fucking mess!

"I didn't sleep very well last night," he lied. "I'm just really tired, that's all."

Truth was he hadn't slept a wink, he'd stumbled through his front door, drunk as a skunk, at six o'clock that morning. He'd only just had enough time to drain two _Sober-up Potions _and a _Hangover Potion _before jumping in the shower and heading straight to the Ministry.

"Oh you poor dear, shall I fetch you a _Perk-me-up_ _Potion_ and a coffee?" she asked as she guided him back into his seat.

"Actually that would be great, thank you."

Judy smiled at him sweetly.

She loved to mother him, although Harry rarely let her do so. She reminded him a lot of Molly Weasley in that respect.

"I'll be right back," she enthused, bustling towards the door.

"Wait, Judy what's this?" Harry asked pointing to the small package she had thrown on his desk before she'd hastily tried to help him up from the floor.

"Oh, that came for you via owl about five minutes ago. I'm not sure whom it's from," she threw the words over her shoulder, with a wave of her hand as she exited the room.

Harry only had to glance at the writing on the lovely gold packaging and a swarm of butterflies began to attack the inside of his stomach.

_Harry J. Potter_

He carefully untied the string, then pried his fingers under the flaps of the wrapping paper and unraveled it.

Inside was a beautifully detailed, leather bound diary.

Harry ran his fingers over the exquisite soft leather before bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

The leather smelt rich and heady and utterly magnificent.

He placed the diary back on the table before searching the inside of the wrapping paper for a note of some sort but there was none to be found. Odd.

Why had Malfoy... _Draco_ sent him this?

"Here you go Mr Potter, this should make you feel tons better," Judy placed a small glass phial in front of him, as well as a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks Judy," Harry smiled gratefully at the older woman before grabbing the phial and knocking the _Perk-me-up_ _Potion_ back in one.

He felt instantly better, not a hundred percent but definitely better.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

Harry shook his head as he blew into his coffee cup, before taking a small sip of the robust, creamy goodness.

"I'll be going on my lunch now then, I'll be back in an hour. Would you like me to fetch you anything to eat?" she added as an after thought.

"Oh yeah please," Harry said stomach letting out a small growl of approval as he dug around in his pocket, producing three galleons. "I'll have a salami salad roll, a caramel slice and a bottle of water," he handed her the money. "and get yours out of that too," he added.

She smiled. "Thank you Dear, I'll see you in an hour or so."

Harry waited until she'd closed the door before picking the diary up again but just as he did so it started to vibrate violently, causing him to drop it with a startled yelp.

"What the _fuck_?"

It hummed loudly against the hard wooden surface of his desk and gave no sign of relenting anytime soon.

Harry whacked it several times with his name plaque and even tried shushing it but nothing seemed to work.

Then with a speculative frown he pulled it towards himself on the desk and opened it to the first page.

The vibrating stop at once and he sighed in relief. That was until he noticed Draco's familiar scrawl suddenly appear letter by letter at the top of the first page.

Harry sucked in a surprised breath, deja vu hitting him hard and causing his stomach to roll unpleasantly, as the fifteen year old memory of Tom Riddles diary assaulted his mind.

_**Draco:** Hello Harry._

The brunette instantly pushed all thoughts of Tom Riddle and his stupid diary to the back of his mind and took a few precious moment to let the fact that Draco Malfoy had just called him Harry, sink in.

_**Draco:** This is where you say, Hello Draco, how are you..._

Merlin he was an impatient bugger.

Harry grabbed his self inking quill.

_**Harry:** Hello Draco, how are you?_

**_Draco:_** _Irritated and feeling_ e_xtremely... frustrated._

Harry frowned, amused. He hadn't been expecting an answer like that.

_**Harry: **Really? Frustrated how?_

**_Draco: _**_In l__ots __of ways but mainly s__exually._

Harry's stomach did half a dozen back flips.

_**Draco:** I want to see you tonight. _

Already? Harry hadn't expected the blond to want to see him so soon.

The brunette chewed on his bottom lip, heat creeping up his neck.

_**Draco:** Will you come to the club?_

Harry stared at the words in Draco's neat scrawl for long moments before responding.

_**Harry:** Yes. Although I'm very tired from last night, I didn't sleep a wink. So I'm not sure what sort of a state I'll be in._

_**Draco:** I'm sure we can think of something to liven you up when you get here -_

The implication was clear and Harry couldn't help but blush profusely at the thoughts and possibilities of what Draco had in mind to "liven him up".

_**Draco:** \- but first I have a few things I want to discuss with you, so perhaps a few coffees will do the trick._

Harry raised his brows at this.

_**Harry:** What is it you want to discuss?_

All sorts of things, some rather disturbing, began to run through his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

_**Draco:** You'll find out soon enough._

_**Harry:** Are you really going to make me ponder and stew about it the whole day?_

_**Draco:** It's one o'clock, the day is half over, but yes, I am._

**Harry: **_You absolute horror._

_**Draco:** Oh you have no idea._

Harry smiled.

_When you get here ask for Becca at the bar, tell her you're looking for me and she will escort you__._

_**Harry:** Okay, what time do you want me?_

_**Draco:** 7pm sharp. I look forward to seeing you later Harry._

The brunette thrilled at the words.

_**Harry:** Yeah, you too, see you later - oh, and thank you for the diary, it's lovely._

There was a tentative knock on Harry's office door and the brunette hastily closed the diary before stuffing it into the top drawer of his desk.

"Come in," he called, feeling flustered.

"Mr Potter sir, this package just arrived for you," muttered Cindy, the seventeen year old girl who was there on a two week Work Experience.

"Thank you Cindy," Harry smiled, watching as she ducked her head in embarrassment before scuttling out, closing the door silently behind her.

Feeling puzzled and more than a little eager, wondering what it might be, Harry ripped open the package, completely shredding the box in his haste to see what was inside but when his eyes landed on the object his heart plummeted and he gasped loudly.

There, in the center of the cardboard ruins, was a dildo... at least Harry thought it was a dildo as it looked different to the ones he'd seen before. It was blue, cone shaped and flanged on one end. There was also a large tube of something, that Harry strongly suspected was lube.

Harry stared at the weird rubber _thingy_ with wide eyes.

What the fuck... who would send him this! And to work no less!

Could it have been Draco? But the blond hadn't mentioned anything.

Harry spotted a note just visible under the rubber contraption and snatched it up.

_Hey mate, I saw this and thought of you! In case you're wondering, it's a butt plug! Haha. Frank._

Frank! Fucking hell, he might've known. Only Frank would send something like this to his office for Merlin's sake! What if one of his colleagues had been in the room? The thought was horrifying to say the least.

Harry glanced at it again.

What the fuck was a butt plug anyway?

Although going off the name it was quite obvious that it was a plug you inserted in your butt. Duh.

Suddenly Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

He laughed loud and hard and it went on and on for a ridiculously long time, refusing to ebb as tears streamed down his face whilst he tried helplessly to catch his breath.

God he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that and to be honest he had no idea why he was laughing so hard because it most certainly wasn't funny, in fact he was going to kill Frank when he next laid eyes on the lanky git, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Harry guessed it was most probably due to the lack of sleep and the overuse of _Potions_ that was making him act a bit loopy.

There was a loud knock on his office door but this time whoever it was didn't wait for an invitation and instead strolled right on in.

Harry's laughter ceased immediately and he gasped in horror. Quickly he grabbed the butt plug and lube with fumbling hands and shoved them into his desk drawer before slamming it shut.

"Hey -" Ron began, before abruptly getting cut off.

"Fuck me, do you not know how to knock!" Harry yelled angrily, in an over the top manner.

He didn't mean to sound so hostile but he was freaking out at nearly being caught with a bloody butt plug... at work... and by fucking _Ron _no less.

"I did knock," Ron said in a _you-are-severely-mentally-unstable_ sort of way, before flopping down in the vacant chair.

"Knocking doesn't give you permission to enter," Harry scowled but spoke in a more civilized tone.

"Alright keep your hair on," Ron shook his head with a chuckle. "What's got you all uptight?

"Uptight? I'm not uptight," Harry said in a rush, eye on the verge of twitching. "Do I look uptight?"

Merlin's saggy balls, he'd definitely over done it with the Potions.

Ron gazed at him, expressionless. "No, not at all," he deadpanned.

Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked seriously.

The brunette sighed. "Nothing I'm just tired," he voiced for what must have been the millionth time that day.

It pained him to lie to his friend but he had no other choice, plus Ron wouldn't understand anyway. After all, none of his friends even knew he was gay yet. Imagine trying to explain that he'd joined a BDSM sex club and that he'd recently developed a massive crush on Draco Malfoy. There would be absolute _carnage!_

Thankfully Ron let it slide, knowing that pushing Harry these day wasn't a good idea. "Well I just popped in to see if you wanted to come to ours for dinner tonight?"

Harry's eyes widen. "I can't, I'm... doing something."

"Oh," the redhead said taken aback. "What are you doing?"

"Just... stuff. I can come tomorrow though if the offer's still there?" Harry said trying to deflect the question.

"Sure, you know you're welcome anytime," Ron smiled sadly.

Ron and Hermione hated how distant Harry had become in the last few years and now the brunette was being secretive on top of it. He felt like an utter shit.

"Thanks," Harry forced a smile back.

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave you to it then," Ron leaned over, setting Harry's name plaque in an upright position as he looked over at the shredded pieces of cardboard that littered Harry's desk.

Harry reached out and opened the first report he could get his hands on and pretended to read it, hoping his friend would catch the hint and leave.

"I saw this and thought of you. In case you're wondering it's a butt plug..." Ron muttered before pausing and looking over at the brunette in confusion. "What?"

Harry froze in complete and utter horror as Ron's words sunk in.

SHIT! He'd forgot to grab the note when he'd hastily shoved the butt plug and lube into the drawer!

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

"I - Um - I - It's -" Harry stumbled over his words before giving up and banging his head on the desk with a helpless groan.

Ron's eyes suddenly widened in understanding, his face turning a brilliant shade of red as his throat emitted a strange strangled noise. "Well I - ah - I better be going," he said in a tight voice. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry!"

and then he was gone, leaving Harry to have his mini melt down in private.

* * *

After Harry finished the lunch that Judy had brought back for him, he decided it was wise for him to call it a day and go home.

He wasn't capable of concentrating and clearly wasn't in the right frame of mind for trying.

So after packing up his bag, which had both of his new presents securely zipped inside and making sure there was no incriminating evidence of a butt plug ever being present in his office, he _flooed_ home.

The first thing he did was take a steaming hot shower, it was bitterly cold and raining outside and the warm water soothed his tired, aching bones.

After he finished, he pulled on some black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt before going downstairs to check on Kreacher, who he found to be happily buffing the silverware that had once belonged to the Blacks.

He told the House-elf he was going to have a lie down and to wake him up no later than 6 o'clock.

Harry then dragged his exhausted arse upstairs and dived into bed under the thick duvet, falling asleep almost the exact moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

At three minutes past seven, Harry was walking through the club towards the bar.

He was still exhausted even after a four hour sleep, so much so, that he had debated contacting Draco and cancelling but in the end had decided against it as he knew he would have deeply regretted it later.

Anyway, Harry was eager to find out what the blond had to say and in all honesty the brunette just simply wanted to see Draco again... which was a worrying thought indeed. In his own opinion, Harry thought he was becoming a bit too attached, too quickly.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Hey Becca, I'm good thanks and you?" Harry smiled at the barmaid.

"Good, good. What can I get you?" she asked expectantly.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Um nothing, I'm actually here to see Draco."

She stared at him dumbly for a few moments.

"He told me to come to the bar and ask for you and you'd escort me. Didn't he tell you?" Harry asked when there was no response.

"Oh okay," she said taken aback. "Wow," she muttered stunned. "Just give me one moment Harry."

The brunette watched her walk to the other end of the bar and pick up a _muggle _cordless-phone. She pressed one button and put it to her ear and after only a few short words she put the phone back down and walked back to Harry.

"Come with me," she said smiling, her eyes alight with curiosity.

She stepped out from behind the bar and motioned for Harry to follow her.

Harry had expected that she would escort him to one of the 'Private' rooms but instead of heading towards the large archway off to the left, she walked in the complete opposite direction.

Harry followed, sneakily glancing around at the other Witches and Wizards in the lounge, who were chatting among one another, enjoying various different drinks. They looked like the average working men and women, having a well deserved drink after a long day at the office but Harry knew that they weren't the average men and women and would be doing all sorts of fucked up shit in just a few short hours.

"Just through here Harry," Becca said pointing to a blank, yet very solid looking wall in the far corner of the room, that was hidden away from inquisitive eyes.

Harry looked at the wall, then at Becca and then glanced back to the wall again. "Okay, that's a wall," he stated as if he was talking to a small child, causing her to pursed her lips indignantly. "Look Becca, I may be Harry Potter but I can't walk through walls, no matter what anyone's told you."

Becca snorted in amusement. "That's very disappointing to hear," she teased. "I guess you're not so "_great_" after all."

Harry grinned. "That's what I've been trying to tell everyone for the last seventeen years or so."

Becca smiled indulgently. "But in all seriousness though, you _did_ defeat Lord Voldemort so I'm afraid that does make you pretty bloody great. Sorry to burst your bubble," she laughed at his mock put-out expression.

"Okay, Harry," she said pointing at the wall. "Tell me if you can see an alcove with the Malfoy Family Crest above it?"

As the words left her lips, said alcove materialized right in front of Harry's eyes.

"Yes," he breathed, examining the large extravagant Crest.

"Good. Mr Malfoy cast a repelling charm on it for extra protection, not that it needed extra protection," she rolled her eyes. "I'm the only member of staff who can see the alcove along with three of his closest friends. Only if someone is told that the alcove is there will they be able to see it, otherwise they will only see a blank wall, like you just did a moment ago."

"Clever," Harry commented, staring deep into the alcove at a heavy, solid looking, steel door. "So what's in there? His office or something?"

_Probably more like a torture room. _Harry's mind input helpfully.

"I have no idea," Becca said shrugging. "I've never actually been allowed in, I don't have clearance," she paused gazing at Harry through slightly narrowed eyes. "In fact it's surprising - shocking really - that he's allowing you, especially as he's only just met you."

Harry pondered that a moment. "Yes I agree, it is rather strange but you know I've known Draco for a very long time."

"No, you knew him at Hogwarts. He isn't the same person he was back then."

"True," Harry couldn't argue with that. "So none of Draco's previous..." he searched for the right word because boyfriends definitely wasn't it.

"Let's call them associates," Becca offered helpfully. "No, none have been through that door. Like I said, only myself and three of his closest friends know about it."

"Right," Harry muttered crossing his arms and rubbing his index finger over his bottom lip.

For some reason this news made him very anxious and nervous.

"Come on, he's going to be wondering where you are."

Becca glanced around briefly before walking into the alcove, Harry right behind her.

She pressed the tip of her wand into a slight indentation on the doors surface which caused the shiny exterior to turn a brilliant shade of orange before pulsing fluorescent green three times.

"What was that?" Harry asked, blinking several times to dispel the green spots from his vision.

Becca didn't answer but instead started muttering under her breath as she began typing a rather long number into a keypad, which was situated on the left side of the door on the wall.

After a long series of mechanical clicking noises that grated heavily on Harry's nerves, Becca turned to the brunette happily.

"There, you can go in now," she encouraged.

Harry looked at the door warily, then mentally shook himself and reached for the handle, opening it.

The brunette frowned, squinting into nothingness. He couldn't see a bloody thing!

"Why is it so dark?" Harry complained.

"I don't know," Becca said hurriedly, suddenly distracted. "Why don't you ask Mr Malfoy when you see him," and then she gave him a big heaving shove into the darkness and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Harry bellowed, caught off guard.

He steadied himself on what he suspected was a wall. It was freezing, bitingly so and the darkness pressed in on him, enveloping him entirely as he stretched his arms out trying to feel his way around.

"Hello?... Draco?"

He bumped into something thigh height and reached down with fumbling fingers trying to figure out what it was. It felt odd, warm - a bit squishy and... _wet_.

There was a loud high pitched wail, making Harry jump and yell in fright.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

The brunette heard a sound like someone snapping their fingers and then suddenly there was light.

He glanced around disorientated for a few moments, then realized he was in a wide, long, stone corridor.

It looked a lot like one of the corridors in Hogwarts Castle and was even lined with wall lanterns. The contrast from the modern club lounge he'd just left, was drastic and shocking to say the least.

Where was he?

He glanced down towards his feet and found a disgruntled house-elf looking up at him with his hand covering his eye.

"Oh sorry," Harry mumbled apologetically as he registered that the squishy, wet thing, must have been one of the house-elf's eyeballs.

"My name is Rollo Sir," the house-elf bowed lowly. "Now if you'd please follow me I will take you to Master Malfoy."

Rollo turned and began walking down the corridor, Harry dutifully following, mind racing.

Harry had never really thought or wondered where the club was located before but he sure was now.

Going by the Décor he had previously assumed it was probably hidden in a sleek modern building, deep within the _Muggle_ world, perhaps London city but now he was having second thoughts.

His eyes constantly danced around looking for clues but all they passed was stone and lanterns. Nothing else. The corridor seemed to go on and on forever, curving right and left, winding up and down, until finally they turned a sharp right coming to the foot of a long stone staircase which they began to ascend.

At the top was a wooden door and after Rollo ran his finger down the center, they went through it, entering into a vast entrance hall.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he gazed around in awe. It was absolutely stunning. All white and black marble, with large expensive furnishing and tall arched french-doors, lining the east and west walls. There was a beautiful wrap-around staircase at the north end of the hall which looked to be made of delicate intricate iron swirls and patterns. At the south end was a set of towering doors which Harry assumed lead outside. When the brunette glanced up he saw a clear glass domed ceiling, which revealed the nights sky and flooded the space with silvery moonlight.

It was breathtaking, utterly breathtaking.

"Mr Potter sir? - Mr Potter!" the house-elf yelled. He had clearly been trying to get Harry's attention for sometime.

"Sorry, yes?"

"If you'd please follow me Master Malfoy is waiting for you," Rollo grumbled.

Harry followed twisting his neck this way and that, trying to take it all in. He squinted trying to see through the french-doors but it was too dark, all he could see was the faint outline of more furniture.

They ascended the wrap-around staircase with Harry trailing his finger tips along the delicate yet sturdy banister.

At the top was a long carpeted corridor, the walls were lined with paintings, portraits, doors and even more corridors that lead off from the one Harry was currently on. The high ceiling was lined with crystal chandeliers.

The place was mindbogglingly huge.

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked Rollo. "Is this Draco's house?"

The House-elf pointedly ignored him until they reached the end of the corridor and then he spoke. "Master Malfoy is just through this door Mr Potter," he bowed slightly and then vanished on the spot.

Harry swallowed hard, his nerves getting the better of him, then he knocked lightly on the door as he took slow steadying breaths.

"Come in," came the deep drawl of Draco's voice.

Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening the door and stepping through.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on the blond, ignoring his surroundings completely for the first time since entering the mansion.

His heart fluttered as he gazed at Draco who was sat in a high backed chair behind a magnificent desk, his feet propped up on the beautifully polished surface.

Draco's eyes swept Harry's form as he took a measured sip from the crystal glass in his hand.

"Take a seat," the blond nodded towards the empty chair across from where he sat as he removed his feet from the desk and stood up. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, moving towards the liquor cabinet.

"Um - yes, please," Harry answered in an odd, strained voice, eyes dropping to the smooth patch of pale creamy skin, visible through the large opening at the top of Draco's dark maroon colored shirt.

Merlin he was so fucking _gorgeous!_

Harry seemed to have this exact thought every time he laid eyes on the blond, simply because his short term memory just didn't do Draco any justice what so ever.

With Draco's back to him, Harry could admire the blonds tall, lean, yet solid frame. His black dress trousers hugged his arse and thighs in all the right places, which instantly produced an ever growing tight knot of pleasure, low in the brunettes pelvic area.

God, all Harry could think about at that moment was ripping off all of the blond clothes and running his hands over every inch of the pale solid flesh he knew was hidden beneath. Merlin how he _longed _to touch Draco... to kiss him... _everywhere_.

Draco drew Harry from his fantasy by turning and holding out a crystal glass for him to take.

Harry's hand shakily reached out for it, pure adrenaline pumping hot and fast through his veins as his fingers brushed the blonds briefly before he took the proffered drink.

Draco's grey eyes sparked knowingly, causing a delicious shiver to run down Harry's spine before he immediately began to take long, deep gulps of the smoking alcohol, barely resisting the urge to cough as it burned his throat.

"Thirsty?" Draco asked, raising his brow teasingly as he sat back down in his throne like chair.

"Yes... Very," Harry rasped, although he was thirsty for something else, something that started with 'D' and ended in 'O' and the blond bloody well knew it.

Harry flicked his eyes towards the liquor cabinet. "Do you mind -?" he asked flustered, preparing to stand up.

"Not at all, help yourself," Draco answered blandly, his face a smooth mask. His eyes on the other hand danced wickedly.

Harry tried not to hurry towards the beautiful crystal decanters - which were all filled with various expensive liquors - as he glanced towards the heavens with a pleading, helpless look. Having no idea what he was choosing, he picked up one from the back row and filled his glass to the brim, quickly taking several large gulps before filling it again and returning back to his seat.

"This is good," Harry complimented with a nervous laugh, drinking some more before forcing himself to put the glass down on the desk.

"Relax Harry," Draco lilted deeply, as he got more comfortable by propping his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his chin on his knuckles as he looked at Harry through hooded eyes. "I'm not going to bite," he reassured, voice velvety soft. "Not yet anyway," he added baring his pearly whites with a devilish smile.

Harry sucked in a breath and closed his eyes a moment, trying to gather the last of his senses.

_Was Draco actually trying to kill him?!_

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco watching him with a slightly bemused expression on his stunning face and could tell the blond was about to say something - probably something embarrassing - so Harry quickly cast his mind about for a safe subject to broach.

"So, is this your house?" the brunette blurted out.

Draco titled his head, eyes calculating. "Yes, one of."

"Do you live here?"

"I stay here sometimes but I mostly live in the city."

"Oh cool," the brunette paused a moment looking around. "By the way I meant to ask, where are we exactly?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and rubbed his bottom lip, seemingly unsure on whether to answer or not but then he said. "Rural Hampshire."

"You're kidding?" Laughter erupted from Harry.

"What's so funny?" Draco frowned in puzzlement.

"Oh nothing," Harry chuckled, waving his hand and taking a sip of his drink. "It wouldn't make sense to you anyway."

"Tell me," Draco demanded in a smoothly controlled, yet authoritative voice.

Harry pressed his lips together. "It's just funny because whenever I think of Hampshire I think of the famous _muggle_, romantic fiction novelist, Jane Austen. Hampshire was her inspiration for her novel 'Pride and Prejudice'. I wonder what she'd make of her home town now having the entrepreneur of an elite, top secret, BDSM sex club as one of it's residents."

Draco let out a small amused breath. "I think Jane would have loved it."

Harry looked at the blond in surprise and wanted to ask him how he knew about Jane Austen and if he'd read any of her books but before he could, Draco began to speak again.

"Talking about the club, what do you think of it?"

"Well, yeah, it's great. Better than I thought it would be actually," the brunette answered as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, whilst rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"So you don't feel as uncomfortable as you did that first night?" Draco asked, generally interested in Harry's response. "If I remember correctly, you said you'd never come back again."

"Yeah, I did say that," Harry nodded taking another sip of his drink. With the alcohol now buzzing pleasantly in his head, he felt a lot more relaxed and confident. "But what can I say," he shrugged. "You changed my mind."

The blond raised his brows at the use of the word 'you' but nodded slowly, stroking his chin. He'd been expecting an answer like that. "The question is will you change your mind again and decide you don't want to be apart of this after all?"

Harry had been watching Draco spin his signet ring around his finger but abruptly looked up into challenging grey eyes. "No," he said, staring the blond down.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Harry fired back fiercely.

Draco smirked. "That's good because I meant every word I said last night... You are mine now," he almost growled the words. "There's no getting away from me."

Harry's body began to heat at the blonds declaration.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Draco asked bluntly. "Do you think you can handle what I'm going to do to you?"

Harry licked his lips. "I think so," he mumbled, watching as Draco removed his cuff links and began to roll his shirt sleeves up.

"You've only had a taste of my world so far," the blond reminded.

"I can handle it," Harry said but it was unconvincing even to his own ears.

Draco suddenly leaned forward eyes dark as the night sky, freezing Harry in place so thoroughly you would have thought he'd been _Petrified_. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this," he ground out roughly.

Harry swallowed hard, a chill going through him as he remembered snippets of what Serena had said to him that first night.

_"Seriously Harry, stay away from him. It's for your own good."_

_"He's very particular."_

_"He's not known for his pleasant ways, he will fuck with your mind and your body, so thoroughly that you won't know what's hit you."_

_"Not even you Harry Potter would be able to survive a BDSM relationship with him."_

_"He doesn't just want you for sex, he want's to consume you entirely, mind body and soul."_

_"He's demanding, domineering, jealous, selfish, impatient. He's both a sadist and a masochist." _

_"I'm yet to meet someone, excluding myself. Who has not been completely destroyed by him."_

Unaware of Harry's internal panic, Draco reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a stack of parchment and a quill, then pushed it across the polished surface towards the brunette.

"What's this?" Harry asked distractedly.

"It's an N.D.A," the blond answered, watching Harry carefully.

"A Non Disclosure Agreement?" Harry muttered, frowning.

"That's right," the blond leaned back in his chair, looking Harry over in an oddly penetrating sort of way, which made the brunette fidget uneasily.

Harry leafed through the top few pages, only reading random lines here and there.

_I will not discuss my relationship with Mr Malfoy to anyone, including members of __Voluptatem Atque Dolor._

_I will not enter into a relationship with anyone else._

_I agree to all clauses in section 6.6 of the contract._

_I agree to all clauses in section 8.2 of the contract._

_I agree that this agreement will stay in place until Mr Malfoy sees fit to end it._

On and on it went, there were pages and pages of it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Harry asked, feeling completely lost.

"Read it or have your Lawyer read it, amend anything you don't agree with and sign it," Draco answered simply. "Just so you know, _this_ doesn't go any further until you do."

"Why do we need this?" Harry drop the pages he was holding and gazed at the blond. "It's not necessary."

Draco's face hardened. "It _is_ necessary and I would have thought you of all people would understand why."

Harry sighed. "I won't tell anyone about us, I promise and I trust that you won't either."

"It's not just about that," Draco gritted, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Then what's it about?"

"If you read it, then you'd know."

"You don't want me to see anyone else, you want full control of this relationship, you say where, when, how and I just do it. I get it Draco. Serena already told me the gist of it."

There was a pregnant pause.

"What?" Draco growled dangerously.

"Um, Serena already told me," Harry repeated uneasily, not knowing why the blond suddenly looked so murderous.

At that moment there was a sharp knock at the door, causing Draco to ball his fists and clench his teeth. "What!" he snapped loudly.

A handsome young man popped his head around the door. "I'm so sorry to bother you sir -"

"What is it?" Draco spat viciously.

The man glanced at Harry for a moment and then stuttered. "Y-you are needed downstairs. I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek, drilling holes into the poor guys face with his thunderous gaze. "I'll be there in a minute," he said dismissively and the man left immediately.

Draco took a deep steadying breath and then exhaled slowly in a calming sort of way, although once he'd finished he still look really pissed.

"I don't know what Serena has said to you -"

"She didn't say anything bad," Harry hastily interrupted, was that why he was so angry? "Well not really, she basically just said you liked things in a certain way and that I wouldn't be able to handle you and that you'd fuck with my mind and my body -" on that note he broke off.

Draco's features relaxed a little. "Regardless of what she said, you still need to read and sign the N.D.A. I mean it, I won't go any further with you if you don't," he stood up, heading towards the door. "I suggest you take it home and read through it carefully," he paused at the door. "and if you still decide not to sign it... then so be it," with that he left the room.

* * *

Harry stared at the closed door, that Draco had just exited, for long moments.

Had the blond really just said that if Harry didn't sign the N.D.A there wasn't going to be any kind of relationship between them?

Harry growled loudly and stood up beginning to pace.

Why did the N.D.A fucking matter?

Why was it so fucking important?

They were both high profile wizards and if one said something about the other, then the other could just drop them in the shit too.

Harry sighed explosively, he didn't want this to end with Draco, Merlin, it had barely started!

The door suddenly opened without even a knock to let Harry know someone was about to enter.

It was Rollo the House-elf.

"Mr Potter, Master Malfoy has asked me to escort you back downstairs, if you'd please follow me," he bowed low before turning and walking away, obviously expecting the brunette to follow.

Harry didn't budge an inch, instead he crossed his arms and waited for the house-elf to realize that Harry wasn't behind him.

It didn't take long before Rollo was hurrying back into the room.

"Mr Potter did you hear what I said?" he asked miffed, knowing Harry had heard him perfectly fine. "If you'd follow me -"

"No," Harry cut him off. "I'm going to stay right here thanks, you tell your Master I'll be waiting for him."

Rollo opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly speechless, before narrowing his eyes angrily and _popping_ out of the room.

Harry chuckled, before pouring himself another a drink and settling into the large comfy sofa that was situated next to the roaring fire.

Now all he had to do was wait.

**A/N - Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll be glad to hear I've already started then next and it has some sexy time in it ;D *big hugs***


	8. A Spanking Topped Off With Some Vanilla

_~Previously~_

_"Mr Potter did you hear what I said?" he asked miffed, knowing Harry had heard him perfectly fine. "If you'd follow me -"_

_"No," Harry cut him off. "I'm going to stay right here thanks, you tell your Master I'll be waiting for him."_

_Rollo opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly speechless, before narrowing his eyes angrily and popping out of the room._

_Harry chuckled, before pouring himself another a drink and settling into the large comfy sofa that was situated next to the roaring fire._

_Now all he had to do was wait._

**Chapter 8 - A Spanking Topped Off With Some Vanilla**

_**~Tuesday 11th November 2008~ (early hours of the morning)**_

Harry stirred awake, unease settling heavy in his stomach as a strange prickly sensation rippled up his spine and over his scalp.

He groaned, forehead creasing as he slowly opened his eyes.

Blinking the sleep away, he stretched lazily taking in his surroundings before realizing he wasn't alone.

He stiffened, eyes going wide.

Draco Malfoy was sat on the edge of the coffee table right in front of Harry, staring at him in a chilling sort of way.

"Hi," Harry muttered self-consciously, suddenly feeling wide awake.

Draco didn't respond but instead narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Harry swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do or what to say.

He belatedly notice the blond wasn't wearing a shirt, so took the opportunity to unashamedly ogle the perfection before him. His eyes lingered on strong arms, firm pectorals and hardened pink nipples, before swooping over solid chiseled abs, that looked as though they were carved from stone, ultimately making Harry feel very inferior in comparison.

Harry made a vow there and then to start exercising properly again, it wasn't that he was fat or completely out of shape or anything like that but he could definitely do with a bit of toning up here and there.

Harry saw Draco tense ever so slightly at the brunettes assessment, his grip tightening on the edge of the coffee table and that's when Harry noticed the unmistakable patches of dried blood splattered across Draco's left hand and parts of his forearm. At closer inspection he saw that two of Draco's knuckles were beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple.

"What happened?" Harry breathed sitting up and frowning.

Draco moved his arm and Harry caught sight of the blonds Dark Mark, which was also splattered with blood. It was an extremely unsettling sight indeed.

Harry wasn't stupid, it was obvious that Draco had been in a fight of some sort but he was puzzled as to _why_. Draco was a Wizard. Why would he resort to fist fighting like a muggle when he could easily do more damage with his wand and with less effort.

He quickly scanned the blonds face, looking for any swelling, cuts or bruises but Draco's face was as beautifully unmarred as ever, despite being extremely pissed off looking.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry asked again.

Draco's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, eyes flashing with barely controlled anger.

"Draco -"

Draco brought his hand up like a whip causing Harry to shut his mouth instantly.

"You disobeyed me," Draco stated matter-of-factly. There was an unmistakable edge to his voice, that Harry didn't like the sound of.

"I -"

Draco's face darken and Harry snapped his mouth shut once more.

"I specifically told you to go home and read through the N.D.A," the blond gritted. "Yet here you are and the Agreement hasn't been signed, in fact it's still in the fucking same place where I left it."

Harry shoulders sagged as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Was that what all this was all about? The stupid Agreement?

Harry stood up - knees briefly bumping into Draco's - and walked over to the desk. He picked up the self inking quill before flipping to the last page of the N.D.A and signing his name and dating it.

He turned around, a smug smile plastered on his face. "There, problem solved."

Draco was standing now, only a few feet from Harry, half of his body was in shadow and the other half was bathed in soft golden light from the few random floating lanterns in the centre of the room.

The blond was smirking menacingly, eyes flashing in excitement, which caused a shudder to tingle down Harry's spine. Some how this was even more disconcerting than Draco's anger just moments before.

"That -" Draco let out an amused breath. "- was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done in your entire life."

Harry suddenly felt a sharp zap of powerful energy shoot through him, almost painfully, and gasped.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked shakily, gripping the edge of the desk for support.

"That was the seal of the Agreement," Draco answered smoothly, stalking towards Harry.

"What?" Harry muttered feeling cold all of a sudden.

Fuck, he hadn't thought this through properly, had he?

The blond was in front of the brunette now, inching closer until his body was flush against Harry's.

Harry sucked in a breath at the close proximity. His face heating, head swimming dizzingly, as his pelvic muscles clenched deliciously. He turned his head inhaling Draco's familiar, intoxicating scent, lips parting and breath quickening.

Lust and desire slammed into him with the force of freight train, engulfing him in their wicked flames, so much so, that he could barely stand it.

"You are now magically bound to the Agreement and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, lips brushing the outer shell. It was clear he was enjoying this. "Bet you wish you took my advice and went home to read through it thoroughly, instead of disobeying me."

Harry closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the blonds words but it was proving difficult with Draco's semi-erect cock pressing into him.

Wait what was it he was supposed to be worried about again?

Unthinkingly, Harry pressed an opened mouthed kissed to Draco's neck, swirling his tongue around the patch of skin before sucking it painfully hard into his mouth and biting the tender flesh harshly.

Draco let out a low groan, pulling Harry's head back by his hair before claiming his lips with a dominating kiss.

The blonds tongue searched Harry's mouth thoroughly and in an unmistakably possessive manner.

Harry moaned feeling Draco's cock harden fully and his own strain painfully against the zipper of his jeans. It felt good though, _really_ good.

The blond leaned back slightly and pulled Harry's t-shirt up over his head before throwing it to the floor. He then pushed Harry up against the edge of the desk, fingers gripping Harry's bare hips painfully as he pressed his thick length roughly against the brunettes and began to thrust, creating a sweet delicious friction that drove Harry crazy with unadulterated desire.

Harry groaned deeply, pleasure raging savagely inside him as it quickly became too much to bear, he needed _more_.

Panting, he began muttering incomprehensible things as he ran his hands up the front of Draco's torso, feeling the pale, soft skin and ripped muscles beneath his finger tips.

"Fuck, I want you," Harry growled breathlessly, feeling the tight coil of pleasure, low in his pelvis, pulsing maddeningly as his balls tingled relentlessly. "I want you so fucking bad-" he broke off on another moan.

_Shit_, where had this need come from? He was like a drug addict and Draco was his heroine.

The blond stopped thrusting at once causing Harry to grunt in pure frustration.

"Don't stop," Harry hissed as if in pain. "I need you."

Draco smirked, his cock still pressed firmly against the brunettes as he gripped Harry's chin with his blood stained hand, forcing the brunette to look him square in the eyes.

"There will be no climaxing pleasure for you tonight," Draco muttered gruffly.

Harry gazed at the blond, drunk like, through a lust filled haze, trying to dislodge his chin from Draco's grip but the blond just tightened his hold until the brunette was wincing in discomfort.

"You disobeyed me and for that you _have_ to be punished," Draco stated with a slight sneer, gazing into hooded green eyes.

Harry frowned and began to protest when Draco stepped back.

The brunette instantly missed the feel of the blonds cock pressed against his own and so tired in vain to pull Draco back towards him but it was no use.

Suddenly Draco spun Harry around and bent him over the desk, and before the brunette knew it, he had ropes tying him in place. It all happened so quickly that it took him a minute to realize what indeed _had_ actually happened.

Harry wriggled, trying to break free but he was tied so tightly to the desk that he couldn't move an inch.

"What are you-?"

Draco tugged Harry's head up harshly by his hair as far as it would go, which wasn't that far.

"Don't speak," the blond gritted. "If I hear one more word come out of your mouth without being specifically asked to speak, you will severely regret it. Do you understand?"

Harry swallowed, eyes wide but he didn't answer.

Was this a trick question?

Draco's lips curled. "Good," he praised.

And Harry sighed in relief at doing the right thing for once.

The blond let go of Harry's hair and the brunettes head fell to the desk with a dull thud.

Harry's heart was racing and he wasn't going to lie but he was a bit worried about what Draco might do to him.

Would it hurt? Would the blond stop if Harry asked? Or would that just get him in more trouble for talking? But shit, he was still _so_ horny!

Suddenly the rest of Harry's clothing vanished, leaving him naked as the day he was born, bent in a 90 degree angle over Draco's finely polish desk, chest flat against the surface, legs wide apart with arse on full display.

Harry's face flamed with embarrassment and again he attempted to wriggle out of the restraints but it was no use, all that happened was the ropes bit painfully into his wrists and ankles.

He stopped, letting out a shuddering breath, feeling resigned to his fate.

Harry felt Draco trace a finger down his spine, it sent a shiver through him, causing goosebumps to break out across his skin.

He desperately wanted to ask Draco what he was going to do but didn't want to make things worse for himself.

As if reading Harry's mind, the blond bent down, eyes level with the brunettes as he spoke in a deep even voice. "You're about to learn a few very important lessons tonight."

Harry gazed into mostly black eyes, except for the tiny slither of silver around the edge, his cock twitching in response.

Draco stood up then and walked out of Harry's line of sight.

Jesus, what was wrong with him?

He had just been bent over, tied up and stripped naked by Draco fucking Malfoy for Christs sake. He was completely helpless and totally at the blonds mercy. He should be fucking fearing for his life right now but surprisingly he wasn't. In fact, he felt _excited._

The brunette could hear a cupboard being opened, before the blond began rummaging.

_Fuck_, what was Malfoy doing?

Harry stared at a point on the wall, trying to get his breathing under control.

Suddenly there was a swooshing noise, followed by a loud crack causing Harry to jumped in fright as he tried to bend his neck to see what the blond was up to.

"Don't be scared," Draco said reaching out a hand to caress Harry's behind.

Harry stiffened, his arse cheeks clenching tightly together.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked roughly, his throat dry.

Draco brought his hand down hard on Harry's right cheek, producing a hiss of pain from the brunettes mouth. "What did I say about talking," he chastised with a condescending tut.

Harry let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now I want you to count for me," Draco commanded in an authoritative voice. "Go."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Um - one?" he muttered uncertainly.

Suddenly there was a swoosh and a loud _crack!_ Only this time the noise was the sound of the whip flying through the air to connect with Harry's arse, instead of Draco's hand.

"Arggghhhhhh!" Harry yelled as a wickedly painful sting radiated across his arse cheeks. "Fucking hell!"

Another one followed straight after in exactly the same spot. "No talking," Draco growled menacingly. "The more you talk the worse it will be for you. Now count. Go!"

Harry clenched his teeth together feeling anger pulsing through his veins but he did as he was told.

"2," he gritted, bracing himself for round two.

_Crack!_ The whip came down again but higher than the first one.

It hurt but because he knew what to expect it didn't hurt as much as the first and to the brunettes credit he didn't make a sound.

"3," he said clearly, not wanting to give Draco the satisfaction of him whimpering in pain.

Draco smirked in amusement, then brought the whip down again but lower on Harry's arse cheeks this time.

Again Harry didn't make a noise but this one had definitely felt a little different, although he wasn't quite sure why.

"4."

_Crack!_ The whip came down even lower and Harry gasped out loud as he felt a slight jolt of pleasure zap down his perineum and straight into his balls.

What the hell? Was that suppose to happen?

"5," he swallowed.

_Crack!_

Holy shit.

"Faster," Draco growled.

"6."

_Crack!_

"7."

_Crack!_

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

"8."

_Crack!_

Harry's balls tingled pleasantly as his cock strained again the wood of the desk. Shit, this felt... _good_... In a weird painful sort of way.

"9!" Harry yelled panting.

_Crack!_

The head of the brunettes length throbbed in warning as pre-cum stained the polished surface of the desk.

"10!" Harry moaned, breath tearing in and out of him harshly.

_Crack! Crack! CRACK!_

"Oh my god," Harry groaned, trying his hardest not to explode and cum all over Draco's lovely desk.

He soon felt the ropes drop away from his wrists and ankles_._

"Stand up," Draco ordered.

Harry pushed himself up on shaking arms before slowly turning around to face the blond, resting his tender, raw, arse cheeks against the edge of the desk for support.

Draco's chest was rising and falling rapidly, eyes wild as a beasts, as he took in Harry's form.

The brunette looked drunk, his eyes hooded and unfocused as he gazed at the blond. He looked thoroughly _fucked_, even though he hadn't actually _been_ fucked.

"You really enjoyed that," Draco stated disbelievingly. Eyes dropping to Harry's weeping, fully erect cock.

Harry licked his lips but didn't say a word.

"For someone who says he's never done this before, you're handling it rather well," Draco narrowed his eyes accusingly, then as an after thought said. "You can speak freely now."

Harry brought his hand down to his painfully hard cock, squeezing it roughly. "I am?" he asked breathily.

"You are," Draco bit out in confirmation.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know, like I said, I've never done this before."

Harry wanted to make it clear that he hadn't been lying and this really was his first time doing anything like this.

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek as he titled his head to the side. "Stop touching yourself, I haven't said you can cum."

Harry's hand dropped from his cock instantly and he closed his eyes briefly for a moment.

Fuck, but he needed to cum so _bad_.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Harry asked boldly.

Jesus, what had gotten into him?

"No," the blond answered, his lip curling snidely.

Harry's brow puckered. "Can I finish myself off?"

"No."

A muscle twitched in Harry's jaw.

Fine. Harry would just wank himself silly when he got home.

"and you can't go home and pleasure yourself either, so don't even think about it. I will know if you do and let me tell you," he held up the whip. "this, is nothing compared to what I will do to you if I find out you've pleasured yourself in _any_ way. Do you understand?"

What?! How the fuck was he going to be able to resist!

Harry frowned deeply. "I understand," he ground out anyway.

"Good."

"When will I see you next?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. If he was honest he was already looking forward to seeing Draco again and he hadn't even bloody left yet.

"Soon," the blond purred and licked his bottom lip, pupils dilating further.

And that's when Harry realized that Draco was just as affected as he was, the only difference was, Draco was exceptionally good at hiding it. Probably due to his years of experience.

Harry bit his lip and dropped his head to keep from smiling.

"Go now," Draco spoke, his voice rough, yet firm.

Harry looked up in time to see his boxers and jeans sailing through the air towards his head and caught them, with his rarely used, lightening fast _Quidditch_ reflexes.

Draco raised a surprised brow.

"I've still got it," Harry grinned smugly.

Draco smirked darkly. "Hmm we'll see about that," he promised, voice dripping in challenge.

Harry quickly dressed, his eyes not straying far from Draco, who was know pouring himself a drink and knocking it back in one.

Once dressed, Harry gazed down at his still fully erect cock that was straining against his jeans and sighed. He would need to have a very cold shower later.

He hoped that Draco would be in contact with him soon as he wasn't sure how long he was going to last without being able to pleasure himself, surely Draco wanted some action too... Harry's musings cut of abruptly as an almost crippling thought entered his mind.

"Draco?" Harry called, voice tight.

The blond turned around, eyebrow raised in question.

"You're not going to sleep or... do _anything_, with anyone else are you?"

Draco frowned suspiciously. "Why would you ask that?"

Harry's jaw tightened at the response. "Because I want to know," he bit out sharply without even realising he was doing so.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone of voice. "_Why_ do you want to know?" he demanded.

Harry did not like how this was going.

"So you are going to!" the brunette accused incredulously.

Draco crossed his arms in bemusement as he took in Harry's outraged expression. "I didn't say that."

"No but you're not saying _anything_," Harry huffed in annoyance.

There was a moments silence.

"This really doesn't - and _shouldn't -_ concern you," Draco drawled with a wave of his hand.

Harry was spitting mad. "Well it does! I don't want you fucking anyone else but me," he shouted, staring the blond down fiercely.

He was well aware of how ridiculous he sounded and he really had know idea where this anger had suddenly spouted from but he had a feeling if he didn't stop his ranting right now he was going to be severely punished but he simply couldn't bring himself to give a fuck.

Draco gazed at him angrily for a few moments but then his face smoothed and he smirked. "Would it really bother you that much if I fucked someone else?"

"Yes," Harry spat. "Would it bother you if I fucked someone else?" he countered.

Draco's face darkened instantly, filling with rage at a shocking rate.

Harry swallowed uneasily but stood his ground.

"Do you still care for the lives of others like you used to?" Draco asked, voice low and dangerous.

Harry was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything!"

"I mean do you care if someone lives or dies because of your actions?"

Harry's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Draco didn't say anything but continued to stare at Harry murderously.

Harry gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," Draco assured. "Dare to test me?"

Harry was at a loss for words.

There was no way Draco would do that... No way! He was just trying to scare Harry... Wasn't he?

Draco began to stalk towards Harry but the brunette took two wary steps back.

This pleased Draco immensely.

Ah, so this is what the blond wanted. He wanted Harry to fear him.

Well tough shit!

Harry straightened, a look of sheer determination etched on his handsome face, before he began closing the distance between them.

This surprised Draco and Harry grinned.

"Do you care for the lives of others Malfoy?" Harry asked, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he threw the blonds words back at him.

Draco gripped Harry's hips, pulling him closer. "No," he growled with conviction, staring Harry down.

Harry's breath fanned out choppily across the blonds face but he had expected Draco to say as much.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Harry asked next.

Draco's jaw twitched as he clenched and un-clenched his back teeth.

Harry moved to kiss the spot just below Draco's ear before taking the blonds ear lobe into his mouth and biting it.

Draco's hands tightened painfully on Harry's hips. Harry could feel how turned on the blond was and it encouraged him to continue.

"If you fuck anyone else," Harry breathed into the blonds ear. "I'll never let you fuck me."

Draco was livid. "Like you could stop me. I take what I want," he snarled.

Harry pulled back to gaze challengingly into Draco's furious grey eyes. "Oh I could," Harry said repeating the blonds earlier words. "Dare to test me?"

Harry had just a split second to realise that he was royally fucked, before Draco slammed him into the wall, trapping the brunette with his arms and legs.

"You don't want to mess with me Potter," Draco gritted, nose to nose with Harry. "You have no idea how much I can fuck up your entire life... Have you already forgotten that you just signed a binding magically agreement?"

Harry gripped Draco's fore arms and was surprised to discover that the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm was slightly raised, he could also feel the rough texture of the dried blood beneath his finger tips.

Draco continued. "That means you _can't_ stop me from doing _anything_. You are _mine_," he growled fiercely. "I _can_ and _will_ fuck you whenever the fuck I feel like it."

Harry swallowed, eyes dropping to Draco's lips which were pulled back in a sneer over perfectly straight white teeth.

The brunette sighed, leaning his head against the wall. How had he gotten himself into this situation?

"Do you like raping people then?" Harry asked mildly, as if he was asking the blond whether he liked to eat cake.

Draco pulled back to gaze at Harry in astonishment, then proceeded to laughed humorlessly. "What, you honestly think I'm going to have to rape you, if I want to fuck that sweet arse of yours?"

The brunettes brows raised at the wording of that particular question.

Harry had no idea why he was still provoking the blond, maybe it was because it was Malfoy and this is what Harry knew best and had lots of experience with, when it came to the blond. He was well aware of how pointless the whole thing was and how he was getting himself into even deeper shit than he already was but he just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"It will be rape," Harry insisted. "If I say I don't want to have sex with you and you force me, that is called rape," he said matter-of-factly.

Draco's face was clouded with a good amount of irritation, amusement and challenge.

Harry almost felt like they were back at Hogwarts.

"Potter, if I so wished, I could have you begging me to fuck you in less than five minutes. There would be no need for me to rape you."

Harry's insides melted at the blonds words but he kept his poker face firmly in place. "Are you sure about that?" Harry goaded.

"Is that a challenge?" Draco sneered.

Harry scraped his nails down Draco's arms and shrugged. "Maybe."

Draco's eyes darkened and he smirked. "Get ready to beg Potter.

The blond gripped Harry's t-shirt at the base of his neck and then ripped it right down the middle, before pulling it off Harry's shoulders and claiming the brunettes mouth in a searing kiss.

Harry stiffened at the shock of having his T-shirt literally ripped of his back but soon got over it and opened his mouth to allow Draco entrance.

He felt Draco's hands trailing over his torso, stopping to pinch each nipple, which elicited a sharp gasp from Harry before he moaned deeply, bringing his hands up to the nape of Draco's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

The blond's hands continued to roam, gradually moving south before making quick work of opening Harry's jeans and tugging them down along with the brunettes boxers.

Harry groaned, eyes rolling, when the blond gripped Harry's cock firmly in his hand and began jerking it.

Harry's body was completely over come with pleasure filled sensations, as he devoured Draco's mouth hungrily.

Then the blond suddenly pulled his head back, breaking the kiss.

He gazed at Harry's drunken like state and smirked, before continuing to jerk Harry's length, mindful to not bring the brunette to orgasm but to instead leave him teetering on the edge.

He watched as Harry open his mouth more than once to say something but then close it swiftly, biting his lip hard.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Draco purred.

At some point Harry had squeezed his eyes shut but they snapped open now to gaze hoodedly at the blond.

"So good," Harry muttered with a groan, eyes dancing over Draco's gorgeous face and taking in the blonds swollen red lips.

"Ready to beg yet?"

Harry's brow puckered fretfully.

Draco grinned smugly. He knew that he only had to release Harry's cock from his gripped and the brunette would be begging in earnest but that was too easy.

Draco continued to stroke Harry's cock lightly, pausing every so often when he could see the brunette about to fall apart.

He bought his right hand up to Harry's mouth.

"Open," he ordered, pressing the tip of his index finger to the brunettes closed clenched teeth.

Harry obeyed and Draco slipped his finger into Harry's warm, wet mouth.

"Suck it," Draco breathed.

Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's finger, sucking it further into his mouth before the blonde pulled it out with a _pop_.

"Open your legs."

Harry's fingers gripped the short hair at the nape of Draco's neck as his chest rose and fell rapidly and he panted through parted lips.

"Draco-" the brunette gritted.

Harry felt ridiculously light headed with lust and desire raging, savagely inside him.

"Yes?" Draco dragged the word out, as his saliva slicked finger circled Harry's entrance.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, as he felt Draco probing now.

"Do you want me to stop?" The blond asked.

"No," Harry ground out.

Draco pushed his finger in, Harry's inner muscles clenching tightly around his finger. He went deeper still, searching, until he found what he was looking for and then curled his finger and began firmly massaging Harry's prostate.

Harry cried out brokenly, legs almost giving out beneath him.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned. "Draco... Draco... Please."

"Please what?" Draco asked, eyes bright with his own desire.

"Just please, I need more," Harry whined, his arms dropping from around Draco's neck to fumble with the zipper on the blonds trousers, until finally releasing Draco's cock from it's confines and squeezing it tightly.

The blond let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to collect himself and regain his control.

He quickly added another finger in Harry's arse and began pumping them in and out.

Harry grunted and moaned in pleasure. "I want you to fuck me Draco, please just fuck me," he cried out brokenly. "I need you inside me, please... please."

The brunette hardly fucking recognised himself but he wouldn't worry about that right now.

Draco abruptly stop, pulling his fingers out of Harry and releasing his cock.

Harry looked on eagerly, as Draco stepped out of his trousers that were pooled at his ankles and kicked them to the side as he stroked his own cock.

Harry's eyes danced over every inch of perfect creamy white skin and watched in lust filled fascination as the blond wanked his flushed, throbbing length.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you?" Draco asked breathily.

"God yes, please, I want you so bad."

Draco grinned wickedly and stalked forward.

He spun Harry around and bent him over slightly. Allowing the brunette to rest his arms and chest against the wall for support.

Harry suddenly felt a hard, cold, slickness brush against his entrance and shuddered, wondering how Draco had lubed himself up so quickly.

Draco swirled the head of his cock around Harry's puckered hole, spreading the slickness evenly, before pushing firmly to breach Harry's tight ring of muscle.

Harry panted in pain as he felt himself widen and stretch more that he ever had before but forced himself to relax knowing from experience that it helped.

"Hmm," Draco moaned as he pushed in deeper. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you, especially because you _begged_ so nicely.

Harry stiffened, _Fuck!_ He had begged, hadn't he? Although he couldn't bring himself to care that much, at the moment.

Draco laughed darkly, as he thrust his cock all the way in to the hilt and stilled. "Your nice and tight, just how I like it," he pulled the brunette upright and then pushed him flush against the wall.

Harry closed his eyes, the cool surface of the wall felt wonderful against his heated skin and pulsing cock.

Draco ran his hands from Harry's shoulders down to Harry's trembling hands, then brought the brunettes arms up above his head, pinning them to the wall.

The blond began to move slowly, in and out, in and out, as his teeth grazed the skin on Harry's neck, sucking sections harshly into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

Harry moaned, hardly able to stand all the different sensations.

Draco's cock deep inside him. Draco's mouth on his neck. Draco's strong arms pinning him to the wall. The fiction of his cock rubbing against the wall with every thrust the blond made.

"Yes," Harry groaned as Draco picked up the pace, dropping his right hand to grip Harry's hip and hold him in place.

"Do you like that Harry?" Draco asked, breath fanning out on the back of Harry's neck, causing a delicious shudder to run down the brunettes spine.

"Fuck yes, don't stop," Harry pleaded.

The feel of the blonds cock sliding in and out of his arse was enough to drive him crazy.

"Go faster... harder," Harry panted.

The blond groaned, burying his face in Harry's neck as he picked up a punishing pace.

Harry cried out as Draco began firmly hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck... Draco... Draco... Yes, yes," Harry gasped incomprehensibly.

"Fuck Harry," Draco growled breathlessly into Harry's neck.

The sound of Draco's balls slapping against Harry's arse was loud in the room and the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

Harry moaned teetering on the edge of orgasm, when he glanced at Draco's arm still pinning his own above his head. The brunettes eyes instantly landed on Draco's blood stained Dark Mark, when suddenly and without warning his whole body was shaking with the force of his orgasm as he came long and hard, crying out in utter ecstasy.

Draco growled and continued to thrust his cock in and out with quick powerful strokes as Harry's arse muscles contracted around his length, until the blond was stilling his movements and groaning brokenly as his he came, spilling his seed deep inside the brunette.

Draco pulled ragged breaths into his lungs as he kept Harry pinned to the wall, which the brunette was extremely grateful for, as he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold his weight up right now.

As their breathing began to even out, Draco pulled his softening cock from Harry's arse.

Harry winced slightly and then pushed off from the wall, dazedly watching his cum drip down the lovely wall paper. His thoughts still in utter shambles.

That... the sex... had been fucking _amazing_.

He had never had sex with someone like that before. It was so raw and all consuming and... _Shit._

Harry turned to see where Draco had gone and spotted the blond, standing naked in front of the window, drink in hand as he gazed out over the grounds.

The brunette grabbed his wand sending a quick cleaning charm at himself and the wall before pulling his boxers and jeans back on for the second time.

He picked his torn t-shirt up of the floor and frowned before vanishing it.

Looked like he was going home half naked tonight.

After quickly finding and pulling his socks and shoes on, he made his way over to Draco.

As he neared, the blond turned to gaze impassively at him.

"That..." Harry began but stopped to shake and clear his head. "That was amazing.

Draco raised a brow. "What? Did you think it wasn't going to be?"

Harry laughed. "No but - I was expecting - Well..."

Harry didn't know how to voice the next part.

Draco's eyes narrowed in understanding. "You were expecting some form of BDSM?"

"Well, yeah," Harry admitted.

Draco knocked the rest of his drink back before he spoke again.

"I don't usually do vanilla," he confessed.

"Vanilla?"

"Yes, plain Vanilla sex. It's not something I've done in a very, very long time."

"That wasn't exactly plain Vanilla sex," Harry pointed out. "Vanilla would be in a bed, not against a wall."

Draco frowned. "Trust me Potter, for me, that was as fucking Vanilla as it gets."

Harry felt like he'd been slapped. "So you didn't like it then," he bit out, feeling an overwhelming sense of hurt and insecurity.

"I didn't say that," Draco ground out in irritation, then as a after thought added. "and stop putting words in my mouth, that's the second time you've done that tonight."

Now it was Harry's turn to frown.

"I didn't even think it was possible for me to have Vanilla sex," the blond admitted, then gazed at Harry warily. "I haven't been able to have sex the _normal_ way in ages.

"Why on earth not?" Harry asked taken aback.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

But the blond still gazed at Harry with a mixture of confusion and wariness for just a brief moment, before slipping his mask back firmly in place.

"Anyway," Draco said mildly. "Moral of the story is, I got you begging me to fuck you in under five minutes, just like I said I would."

Harry scowled petulantly. "Oh fuck off," he muttered, as Draco looked on smirking smugly.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review :D**

**KK, in answer to your question. No, Voldemort won't be making an appearance in this story, he's long gone :) and there's no lingering power in Draco's dark mark which is why it's faded to grey. Harry just simply finds himself turned on by it, which at closer inspection he will find completely disturbing! More to follow regarding this.**


	9. Having The Cat Yanked Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 9 - Having The Cat Yanked Out Of The Bag**

_**~Tuesday 11th November 2008~**_

Good grief had Draco Malfoy really fucked Harry against a wall, just a mere 5 hours ago?

Surly not.

Harry, dressed in his work clothes, sat down at his kitchen table, coffee in hand, and winced at the brief flare of pain as his arse connected with the chair.

Apparently he had...

He'd also had a good spanking too, which had surprisingly felt good. Yes it had hurt like a bitch but it was a pleasurable kind of pain... He couldn't explain it.

_Fucking hell... _last night had really happened! Harry thought he may have dreamt it or something but that obviously wasn't the case.

So if all that was true, everything else must also be true.

He'd signed a fucking N.D.A, which essentially magically bound him to the blond and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it - Draco's words. He had no clue what was actually in the contract, not really anyway. He knew he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone about his relationship with Draco or get involved with anyone else whilst in said relationship but that was about it. Considering the blasted thing had been stacked high, he was certain there was a shit load of disturbing stuff in there that would most definitely cause him to have severe heart failure, in which case he simply didn't want to know. What he didn't know, couldn't hurt him, right?... At least it wouldn't hurt him until Draco decided to act upon whatever was written in the damn thing.

Jesus, he was a fucking idiot! If Hermione found out he'd done something this stupid, she would surly _hex_ him whist giving him the biggest tongue lashing of his life and he'd sit there and take it because Merlin knew it was the least he deserved.

There was really no point in dwelling on it now though because what was done, was done. He'd just pretend it never happened until such a time required him to remember... yeah, that should work. Ignorance is key.

Feeling better as he pushed all thoughts of the N.D.A far from his mind, Harry sipped on his coffee as he pulled his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ towards him.

He idly recalled the days when he hadn't been able to glance at a paper or magazine without seeing his face on every cover. That was long gone now though. There was only ever the occasionally small picture or mention of him, whenever he attended something big, like a Ministry Gala or the like.

Harry read today's headlines, one in particular jumping out at him:

_WIZARD FOUND DEAD IN WATERLOOVILLE PARKLAND _

Harry's brow puckered as he flipped to the relevant page which held the full story and continued to read.

_An unknown Wizard in his mid-thirties was found dead in Waterlooville Parkland in Rural Hampshire early this morning by an elderly Witch walking her dog. Auror Officials are yet to comment on how the man ultimately died but there's sufficient evidence of wrongdoing and a full investigation has been opened. People with any information are urged to come forward immediately. The wizard was around 6ft, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed smartly in a suit and is said to have been severely beaten before being killed. More to come as this story develops._

Harry felt an icy chill go through him as he dropped the paper back to the table.

"No," he breathed aloud to the empty room, as he shook his head. "This is just a coincidence, that's all."

He thought back to last night and the sight of Draco's bruised, bloody knuckles.

Just because Draco's knuckles were messed up, didn't mean he killed a man!

Harry nervously laughed off the absurdity. Everyone was always harping on about how dangerous the blond was but he wouldn't go as far as killing another person... would he?

Harry sobered. He would not worry himself with such nonsense until he knew something for sure and had concrete evidence sat in front of him.

Anyway, what about the poor guy who was now dead?... Harry felt sad as he sat there thinking about it. It sounded like he'd died horribly.

With morbid thoughts now running through his mind, Harry stood up and made his way upstairs to brush his teeth before he headed off to the Ministry to start work.

Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstances made him over half an hour late.

He literally choked on his toothpaste as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His neck was completely covered in huge dark purple bruises and bite marks where Draco had been sucking on his neck the night before. They looked an absolute bloody mess! and took Harry ages to conceal them all with several strong_ concealment charms_.

He was just thankful he'd spotted them before going to work with them on full display, the thought was utterly mortifying.

* * *

"Hey mate," Ron said joining Harry in the queue at the Ministry's lunch bar.

"Hey," Harry greeted awkwardly. He hadn't seen Ron since the butt plug fiasco yesterday.

Ron looked completely at ease though and seemed to have forgotten all about it, thankfully.

"Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Oh," Harry looked around uncertainly. Dinner had actually slipped his mind.

He hadn't heard from Draco yet but it was only 12 o'clock, what if he wanted to meet with Harry tonight?

"Come on Harry," Ron sighed, already looking disappointed. "Hermione and I haven't seen you properly in ages."

Harry pondered that for a moment. It was true, it had been a while.

"Oh alright," he finally agreed and Ron beamed happily. After all he could always see Draco after dinner.

"So how's your day going?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"It's okay," Harry answered with a shrug, mind still on Draco. "How's yours?" he asked distractedly.

"Bloody busy," Ron grumbled. "Did you hear about that guy who was murdered early hours of this morning?"

Harry's interests were instantly piqued and he turned his full attention to the red head. "Yes. Are you on the case?"

"Yeah, I got called to the site this morning," Ron confirmed. "The body was a mess, can't say I feel sorry for the lousy prick though," he scowled angrily.

Harry's brows shot up. "Why?"

Ron looked at Harry, seemingly undecided on whether he should say anything or not, before glancing around to see if anyone was listening or if they could be overheard.

This didn't bother Harry as Ron was an Auror and he wasn't suppose to discuss anything to do with a case, especially of this nature, to anyone outside of his department. It could get him into serious trouble.

Harry remember the day he was offered a position with the Auror's - all because he'd defeated Voldemort, it didn't matter that he'd only just turned eighteen. He turned them down. Obviously. He'd had enough of fighting Dark Wizards to last him a lifetime.

"Okay," Ron stepped closer, lowering his voice. "I didn't say anything -" he gave Harry a pointed look. "- but the guys name is Don Gee. He's a well known drug dealer and according to everyone we've spoken to, he's just your run-of-the-mill gangster type.

Harry nodded slowly. "So you reckon this was the result of a gang war or something?" he asked.

"Well yeah - no - maybe," Ron screwed up his face. "Well to be honest we aren't sure yet but this Don Gee isn't who everyone thinks he is."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well he is," Ron continued. "He's a drug dealer and a gangster -" Harry's frowned deepened at Ron's confusing babble. He really was shocking at telling a story and getting to the point of it. "- But there's so much more to him than that.

After an unnecessarily long pause, Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Well go on then, tell me," he almost yelled. "Who is this guy?"

"He's a sick fucking bastard!" Ron growled loudly, causing a few people to look in their direction.

Eyes going wide, Harry dragged Ron to a secluded table and sat down. "What do you mean? What'd he do?" he asked.

Ron took a deep steadying breath. "Well back in times of the War, when Voldemort was at large. Gee was in the business of kidnapping teenage boys and using them for sex, before selling them on."

Harry stiffened at his words.

"He was a dirty, horrible bastard. He did the most sick and twisted things to the boys. Some of them even died," Ron paused a moment shaking his head sadly. "He wasn't the only one though, there was about five of them but Gee worked close with the head honcho, Sonny Fisher. No one had even seen or heard from any of them in years. Basically since the War. We assumed they'd disappeared overseas to hide but then Gee turns up dead," Ron sat back looking mystified.

"We were at the site for hours looking for clues and talking to residents who live close by but we have no leads and nothing to go off. The body is being examined now but I don't hold high hopes for us finding anything to link us to the murderer," Ron trailed off, lost in thought.

And Harry had been feeling sorry for this guy this morning. Now he hoped the bastard had suffered and was rotting in hell for what he'd done.

Ron was quiet now, lost in his own thoughts and Harry bet that he was probably wondering why this Don Gee had just randomly turned up after all this time, because Harry sure was.

What did this all mean?

Did it mean the others were back? Was Sonny Fisher here in the UK too?

Or had they never left...

Harry thought about Draco and how nobody had seen or heard from him since the War, people probably thought he was overseas somewhere, although Draco had no reason to hide, except to get away from the scared, angry and disgusted looks he'd surely get if he walked down Diagon Alley. The Wizarding world was still spitting mad with the Malfoy family for what they'd done. Little did everyone know that Draco Malfoy was right here, in the shadows, owning and managing a top secret BDSM sex club.

What's to say this gang weren't doing the same but much worse. So much worse.

Harry wondered if any teenage boys had been going missing over the years. God he hoped not, surely it would have been picked up on. But imagine this gang had been trafficking young boys without even being detected... The thought was horrifying to say the lest.

Or was it all just a coincidence?

Gee would surely have lots of enemies, with being a drug dealing gangster. Maybe he sneaked back into the UK for just the one night and luck hadn't been on his side.

Harry wondered how many people actually knew about this trafficking business. Going off the way Ron was being all hush hush about it, probably not many.

Was this a revenge kill maybe?

God Harry's head hurt. Why was he even bothering with this, it wasn't his job. He had enough to be worrying about at the moment.

One thing was for sure though, Harry hoped Draco wasn't caught up in all of this. Although Harry couldn't find any reason or indication why he would be. Yes he'd been a Death Eater but he was just a kid at the time and was following his parents orders. He had done some horrible things though, which were inexcusable but he'd paid the price and was now free to do as he pleased.

Clearing his mind he looked over at Ron sympathetically. "Looks like you're going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week mate."

Ron snorted derisively. "You're telling me."

* * *

That night, after an afternoon full of extremely boring meetings. Harry _apparated_ home to have a quick shower and get changed before making his way to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner, just as he'd promised Ron he would.

The day had been long, and he was absolutely knackered... yet again. He had contemplated cancelling but had decided against it, as he knew it wouldn't go down well. Draco hadn't been in contact with him all day anyway so Harry didn't really fancy going home to dwell on that fact.

He already hadn't been able to get Draco out of his mind, pretty much the entire day. He literally couldn't stop thinking about the blond, he was there all the time, worming his way into every thought. It was ridiculous and edging on obsessive.

Harry must have checked the diary at least a million times throughout the day, to see if Draco had left a message, even though he knew there wouldn't be one there as it vibrated when a new message was sent, but still, it didn't stop him.

Mental, that's what he was. Completely and utterly mental.

He arrived outside Ron and Hermione's townhouse just after seven o'clock and knocked on the door.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed when she opened the door, instantly throwing her arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Harry wheezed, trying to breath.

"Oh my goodness, it is so good to see you! I'm good, come in, come in," she dragged him through the door slamming it behind them, keeping the frosty cold air out and the cosy warm air in.

Harry walked into the open plan, living, dining, kitchen area, pulling his coat off and throwing it onto a near by chair, which Hermione immediately pick up, before walking back out into the hallway to hang it up on the coat rack.

"So Harry," she called out. "What have you been up too? It's been -" she broke off as she walked back into the room and properly took in Harry's appearance.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"What?" Harry asked self consciously, running his hand over the soft material of his fitted navy jumper.

"You look, amazing," Hermione breathed. "Where did you get these clothes?" she asked eyeing the perfect fit of his dark denim jeans.

Harry smirked. "A clothes shop. You know, where most people go to buy clothes," he answered teasingly.

"You went shopping?" she gaped.

"Yes, I thought it was time for a change," he stood up a little straighter.

She looked taken aback. "And where on earth are your glasses?" she obviously hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing any before when she'd been squeezing the life out of him and dragging him through the house.

"Oh, I bought some contact lenses, I still wear my glasses for work but in my own time I wear these, they're so much easier."

He gazed at Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"God don't look so shocked," Harry grumbled. "Did I really look that bad before?"

She blinked a few times and then scowled. "Harry you've never looked bad," she admonished lightly. "This is just a big change that's all."

Harry gave her a small smiled. "So you like it then," he held his arms wide and spun on the spot.

Hermione giggled. "You look fantastic!"

Harry grinned widely. "Why thank you, thank you very much," he joked, doing his best Elvis impersonation.

They both burst out laughing.

"What are you to laughing about?" Ron asked frowning, as he entered the room, hair still wet from his shower.

He suddenly inhaled sharply. "Merlin that smells good, I'm bloody starving," he whined, as he was hit with the delicious aroma of the beef casserole that was cooking away in the oven.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and then began laughing harder as they watched Ron migrate to kitchen, all thoughts now directed towards his stomach.

* * *

"Hmm that was delicious Hermione," Harry said sitting back and rubbing his stomach absently.

The evening was going great so far. They'd talked a bit about work, a little about Hermiones parents who were currently touring Europe. Harry had asked how the Weasley's were doing as he hadn't seem them in a while. Apparently Ginny had broken up with her boyfriend Mark and Mrs Weasley was more upset about it than Ginny actually was, which amused Harry. Hermione had talked a lot about some old collection of books she'd found in a little boutique shop in Diagon Alley, Harry didn't have a clue what the books contained because he'd zoned out at the mention of 'books' and 'very interesting reading material'. Everything his bushy haired friend read was "interesting"... to her anyway.

As Hermione levitated their finished plates into the sink, Ron poured them all another glass of wine.

Harry took a sip of the full bodied red, savoring the test as he swilled the alcohol around in his glass.

At first, he didn't notice that his two best friends were staring at him, not until Ron noisily cleared his throat, effectively drawing the brunettes attention.

He eyed them warily, placing his glass carefully back on the table.

"So Harry," Hermione said lightly, causing Harry's scalp to prickle in warning. "What's been happening with you, apart from all the shopping you've clearly been doing."

Ron's brow puckered at her remark, he hadn't even noticed Harry's change in appearance, except for the lack of glasses, which he'd mentioned in a passing comment. Ron was a typical man, when it came to things like this and that was one of the things Harry liked most about him.

"Ah, nothing really, just the usual," Harry replied off-handedly.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Come on, fess up, something is definitely going on with you."

"Nothings going on," Harry lied before taking a huge gulp of his wine.

Things were starting to get uncomfortable, fast.

Hermione chewed on her lip nervously, seeming to have an internal debate of sorts. Until finally she blurted out. "Ron told me!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled angrily and she gave him a half helpless, half apologetic shrug.

"Ron told you what?" Harry asked carefully, eyes narrowed.

"Hermione," Ron warned. "Don't."

Harry listening as they got into an argument that Harry couldn't make heads or tails of because it was all in code.

After a few minutes he'd had enough. "Stop!"

Silence fell in the room. Hermione sniffed unhappily as Ron ground his teeth together, clearly pissed off.

"What the fuck is going on here? Seeing as it's apparently about me then I'd like to know," he scowled. "Hermione what did Ron tell you?"

Ron dropped his face into his hands, resigned to his fate.

"He told me about the - you know - the note he saw on your desk the other day," she stuttered in a very un-Hermione like fashion.

Harry tilted his head questioningly for just a second before it hit him and then his face flamed a brilliant shade of red.

_Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry mate," Ron whined unintelligibly, through his hands.

Harry started to panic, his eyes darting around the room erratically before he abruptly stood up.

Hermione jumped up sensing he was going to run and pushed him back into his chair as she sat next to him, gripping one of his hands in both of hers.

"Harry," she muttered softly. "We love you and we don't care that you're gay. We just want you to talk to us, that's all."

"What!? I'm not... Who said I was gay!?"

Hermione looked at him pointedly and after a few panicked moments, he slumped in his chair.

Well there it was. There was no messing about. She got straight to the crux of it in record time and she was clearly going to have none of Harry's denial.

Merlin he was going to severely hurt Frank when he saw the stupid git.

"Harry please talk to us," Hermione pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked sulkily, glancing at her.

Hermione didn't seem sure herself. "Well why didn't you tell us? How long have you known?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know and a long time," he answered both questions tiredly.

When he opened his eyes, Hermione was looking at him sadly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered dejectedly, seeing that she was upset.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Hermione said fiercely. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We are the ones who should be sorry -" she broke off on a sob. "I should have known... but you didn't even feel comfortable and safe enough to confide in us... It's aweful... You've been hiding who you truly are, even in front of us, your family," she was all out crying now. "Oh Harry," she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

It took Harry a minute to process what she'd said and then he returned the hug, trying to figure out what he should do and what he should say.

"Hermione don't cry," he soothed. "This is my problem. I just didn't know how to tell anyone, I suppose I've been feeling a bit ashamed and trying to come to terms with it myself."

She pulled back aghast. "Ashamed! What for? That's ridiculous, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry chewed his lip. She wouldn't be saying that if she knew what he'd been up to this past week or so.

"I just wish that you had come to us when you started to realise. It breaks my heart to think that you've had to go through it on your own and I don't like that you felt the need to keep it a secret."

"I didn't want it to be splashed across all the papers," Harry admitted.

"You could have kept it a secret from the public but you didn't need to hide it from us," she sounded sad and hurt.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm really sorry -" he broke off as she gave him a withering glare for apologizing again. "Oh, sorry!" he said again and then realising what he'd said, he burst out laughing.

Hermione wiped at her eyes daintily as she began to giggle, Ron's deep bellow soon joining the party.

Harry looked over at the red head, fearing what he'd see in his best mates eyes but Ron just gazed at him, eyes crinkled with laughter and Harry realised, with a light heart, that absolutely nothing had changed.

"Wow," Harry let out a huge breath of air. "I feel like a weight has been lifted. If I'd known it would feel this good, then I would have told you ages ago."

Hermione's expression sadden again and Ron stood up squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly as he passed by.

"So, this Frank, is he your boyfriend then?" Ron asked trying to lighten the mood, as he moved into the living room and plonked himself down on the couch.

Harry and Hermione followed, drinks in hand.

"Jesus no!" Harry snorted and then grimaced the more he thought about it. "Franks just a mate. Although, perhaps not for long because I'm going to murder him when I see him."

"Why?" Ron asked eyebrows raised.

"Because he sent me that, you know... _thing_, to work. It was just his idea of a joke, he's like that," Harry found himself smiling fondly, despite himself.

"How did you meet this Frank?" Hermione asked curiously. "Obviously he knows you're gay," she stated.

Harry detected an edge in her voice. She was clearly upset that someone else knew before her, especially someone Harry hadn't known that long.

"I met him in a pub," Harry answered vaguely, taking another rather large gulp of wine. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Which pub?" Hermione probed.

"Oh I can't really remember now, somewhere in the city," he said, with a wave of his hand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"So you're not seeing anyone then?" Ron asked, surprising Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

It wasn't like Ron to ask these types of questions but he was obviously trying to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't in the least bit bothered by Harry liking men.

"No?" _Shit!_ he'd answered 'no' like it was a fucking question.

"No?" Ron echoed, imitating the brunettes questioning tone. "What's that suppose to mean?" he laughed.

Harry felt flustered. He was going to have to say something, it was bloody obvious he was hiding something now.

"Well, kind of but it's still very new, so I don't really want to say anything just yet."

"Well what's his name, you can at least tell us that much."

"Um, I'd rather not say. Like I said it's really new, so who know's if it will even last."

That particular comment soured Harry's mood but it should do the trick and keep them off his back.

"You're not going to tell us his name?" Hermione all but yelled. "So that must mean that we know him!"

Wait, what?

"I never said that!" Harry choked out.

"Oh we definitely know him," Ron grinned at Harry's 'Deer in the headlights' expression and Hermione nodded in amusement.

"No," Harry denied, shaking his head vehemently. "You don't know him."

"If we don't know who he is, then why not tell us his name? What difference would it make?" Hermione crossed her arms smugly.

Harry stared at her for long moments.

"Well... because - I just don't want to," he replied lamely.

Hermione and Ron laughed.

"It's fine Harry, you don't need to tell us... yet," Hermione smirked.

Ha! He couldn't tell them _ever._ It said so in the N.D.A but he just smiled tightly and shrug noncommittally.

"I hope he's treating you good though or I'll have to sort him out," Ron said flexing his muscles, causing Harry to inhale his drink and immediately start coughing and spluttering.

He didn't know what was funnier, the fact Ron hoped Harry's boyfriend was treating him good or the mental imagine of Ron "sorting" Draco out. It really was laughable.

"He is treating you good, isn't he Harry?" Hermione asked seriously.

Harry pondered that for a moment. What Draco did to Harry felt _extremely_ good, fucking _fantastic_ really, like when he simply looked at Harry, touched him, kissed him, even spanked him and fucked him against walls. Mmmm the brunette couldn't wait to be fucked again... "Yes, he's treating me good," he answered bluntly, before downing the last of his glass of wine.

"Hey, can you two hear something?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes, suddenly sitting up straight.

"No -" Hermione began but Ron shushed her and stood up.

He stood in the middle of the room, eyes darting this way and that, listening hard to something neither Harry nor Hermione could hear.

"What on earth are you doing Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're hearing things. Come and sit down."

"No," Ron stretched his neck out as if that was going to help him hear better. "It's like a... buzzing sound."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and frowned before turning back to Ron who was now creeping across the living room, sideways, like a crab. They watched as he went out into the hallway, disappearing from sight.

"Since becoming an Auror he's turned completely bonkers," Harry shook his head and Hermione agreed.

"Ah ha!" They heard Ron yell excitedly from the hallway. "I've found it!"

"Great," Harry bellowed back indulging the red head but rolling his eyes.

"I found it in your coat Harry," Ron continued, as he entered the room once again. "It's a vibrating book. Why the hell do you have a vibrating book?"

Harry froze, eyes going impossibly wide. Sure enough he could now hear the incessant vibrating of his diary, the diary that Draco gifted him as a means to quickly get messages to him.

The brunette watched in Horror as Ron turned the diary over in his hands, looking as if he was about to open it.

"No!" Harry roared, jumping up from the couch - scaring Hermione half to death in the process - before charging at Ron and knocking him to the ground.

They hit the floor hard, causing the book to go flying out of Ron's hands to land a few feet away near the dining table.

"Fucking hell Harry! What the fuck was that for?" Ron growled angrily.

Harry ignored him, scrambling to his feet to go and collect his vibrating diary.

As soon as he got his hands on it, he opened it and the vibrating stopped at once.

There was just a short message waiting for him.

_Come to the club now._

Harry's heart stuttered and then began to beat even more rapidly in his chest, if that was even possible.

Draco wanted him to go to the club. _Now._

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, her tone of voice suggested that she'd been trying to get his attention for some time.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her dazedly.

"What is that?" She asked eyes wide as she gazed at the leather diary in his hands. "Did you just get a message or something?" she asked incredulously, guessing correctly.

Harry snapped the book closed and held it tightly against his chest.

Why did she have to know everything!

"I've got to go," he said suddenly. "Thanks so much for dinner," he hugged Hermione quickly and then turned to Ron who looked very ruffled indeed. "Um, sorry mate," Harry slapped Ron on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," then he headed into the hallway to grab his coat.

Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione demanding to know who was sending him secret messages and where the hell he was going at this time of night.

But Harry ignored her and instead yelled a cheerful. "Bye! See you soon," before stepping outside into the blistering cold and _apparating_ on the spot.

His last thought before he landed at Voluptatem Atque Dolor was; _what did Draco have planned for him tonight?_

One thing was for sure, he was ready... so ready and_ excited._

**A/N - So what did you think? :) Sorry there was no Draco in this chapter but there has to be a bit of a story line haha! I'll make it up to you in the next, promise! ;)**


	10. More, Give Me More, Give Me

**A/N: FYI the song that's being play while Harry and Draco are... *clears throat* is called 'If I had a Heart by Fever Ray' listen to it loud with earphones on, so you know, _kind of_, what Harry's feeling ;) - such a sensual song! Ugh, I LOVE IT! - Enjoy *hugs***

**Chapter 10 - More, Give Me More, Give Me More**

_**~Tuesday 11th November 2008 (Night)~**_

Harry strode into the club looking poised and confident, although inside he was a jumbled mass of nerves.

The club was already in full swing but that wasn't surprising, given that it was eleven o'clock at night.

As usual the music was loud in his ears and the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

Harry swiftly glanced around looking for Draco's familiar platinum blond hair but couldn't spot him anywhere. What he did see though, was two wizards getting blow jobs and one witch being fucked in the arse and the pussy at the same time. Harry had to admit, it was quite impressive.

He contemplated getting his diary out and sending a message to Draco, asking him where he was, as Harry wasn't sure if he was suppose to wait in the club for him or go upstairs into the main part of the house.

"Oi Harry!"

Harry spun around, coming face to face with Frank.

"Frank," Harry drew out the tell mans name with a sneer, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Franks eyebrows rose slightly as he smiled pleasantly. "Oh yeah and which bone would that be?"

"You know which one, you pain in the arse git!" Harry smacked the back of his head. "Remember the little present you sent me the other day? Well it got me knee deep in shit."

"Oh no, you didn't get it stuck did you?" Frank asked sympathetically.

"What?" Harry asked screwing up his face in confusion.

"The butt plug," Frank blink. "You know you're not suppose to push it in past the flanged bit. If you feel as though you need to, then you definitely need to get yourself a bigger one."

"Frank!" Harry spluttered. "What the _fuck_...No! I did not get it stuck, thank you very much," he felt his face flaming. "For your information, I haven't even used the damn thing."

"Oh, well that's a relief," Frank said and he really did look and sound relieved. "Because it's not pleasant getting _anything_ stuck up your bum. Believe me," he shuddered in remembrance.

Harry gaped at him. "Wait. You've had something stuck up your bum?" he asked in disgusted shock. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded, eyes wide. "It was a carrot. Had to go to St Mungo's to get it removed."

Harry held up his hand, closing his eyes against the onslaught of unwelcome images that suddenly assaulted his brain. "I don't want to know."

"Good, because I'd rather not relive it," he shuddered again. "Anyway, why did my extremely thoughtful gift, get you knee deep in shit then?"

Harry preceded to tell Frank how Ron saw the note on his desk and how he'd just been ambushed at dinner and ended up admitting his was gay to his two best friends.

When the brunette finished. Frank shrugged. "S'bout time they knew. I'd say this is a good thing."

Harry had to agree, to an extent. "Well yeah I suppose it is but did a butt plug really have to be the cause of them finding out! Jesus, of all the things - and all the ways I could have told them."

"Look at it this way pal, it makes for a right interesting story," he laughed pulling Harry in for a manly, back-slapping, embrace. "Congratulations mate, you're half way out of the closet. Come on we should celebrate!"

Frank began to steer Harry across the room to the bar.

"Actually, I'm suppose to be meeting someone," Harry yelled over the music. "We'll have to celebrate another time."

Frank stop abruptly, only a foot from the bar. "Are you meeting blondie again?" he asked intuitively.

"Um - no," Harry answered awkwardly.

"You're a shit liar. I don't know why you bother," Frank laughed.

"Well I wouldn't lie but the thing is, I'm not suppose to say anything," Harry confessed.

Frank's smile slid from his face. "Oh you _didn't_?" he gazed at Harry incredulously. "Please tell me you didn't?"

Harry had a feeling that Frank was referring to him signing an N.D.A, as really what else, in a place like this, could cause such a reaction. Plus Draco was well known for his ridiculous N.D.A's, but Harry assumed an air of innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Frank smacked the brunette upside the head. "You idiot!"

"Ow!" Harry growled, rubbing his head with a scowl.

Frank smacked him again.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, batting the other mans hands away.

Soon they were grappling, trying to get one over on each other, until suddenly they fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

"How could you be so stupid!" Frank choked out as Harry got him in a headlock, wrapping his legs around Franks narrow waist, to pin him in place.

"I... because...I don't know!" Harry finished with a pathetic whine, finally letting Frank go and sitting up.

He noticed they had a growing audience.

The sick bastards probably thought they were going to start fucking or something.

"I've been trying not to think about it all day," Harry rubbed his hands over his face in distress. "I just signed it," he shrugged. "I wasn't thinking straight but... is it bad?" he asked fretfully. "I didn't even read it."

Frank closed his eyes and pressed his lips together in a thin, tight, line. He sat like this for long moments.

"Frank?" Harry asked carefully as he poked the other man in the side of his face to get his attention.

"Give me a minute Harry, I'm trying my hardest not to throttle you right now."

Harry bowed his head in resignation. "I know, I fucked up," he mumbled. "But I really, _really,_ like him and he wouldn't have had a relationship with me if I didn't sign it."

Frank opened his eyes and sighed. He gripped the tops of Harry's arms and pulled them both up into a standing position.

Harry watched as he snagged two full shot glasses, filled with clear liquid, off one of the floating trays before handing one to the brunette.

"Up the bum, no babies," Frank toasted, raising his shot glass to his lips and knocking it back in one.

Harry grinned despite himself and then followed suit, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat.

The brunette sighed staring into nothingness for several moments, lost in thought, until finally he asked. "What do you think I should do?"

Frank shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing you can do mate but go along with it, it's a binding magical agreement," he answered forcefully, reiterating what Harry already knew to be the case. It was like he was trying to make Harry realize the severity of the situation.

Harry bit his lip, nodding slowly.

Frank narrowed his eyes calculatingly. "Would you even want out, if you had a choice?"

"Out of the agreement?" Harry questioned. "Hell no," he said with conviction. "Not unless Draco would continue seeing me with out one, that is."

Frank snorted with laughter, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought as much. You my friend. Are a crazy mother-fucker."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But honestly, I don't think Draco would ever do anything to _really_ hurt me. You know what I mean?"

Frank gazed at him pityingly, which Harry didn't like. "Harry," he said softly. "I've seen the end-result of some of the other guys before you, when Draco's finished with them. It's not pretty. They literally end up mentally unstable. I don't know what the fuck he does to them but they end up obsessed with him, like they can't live without him. It's weird! He's super controlling and possessive too and he can be a right cunt if you disobey him. This is just a little of what I've heard and seen with my own eyes."

Harry swallowed uneasily. He'd already been having quite obsessive thoughts about Draco, although Draco hadn't really done anything to cause it. It wasn't the blonds fault that Harry was so unbelievably attracted to him but still it was unsettling. Harry hoped he didn't end up like the others when this all ended.

At that particular thought his heart dropped jarringly. He didn't want to think about the end. He never wanted it to end.

"Harry?" Frank waved his hands in front of the brunettes face, effectively drawing his attention. "Look all I'm saying is be careful. He has a gift for getting under your skin and not budging. Ask anyone."

Harry stared at Frank, smile growing, as he had a sudden thought. "Yeah but I'm not anyone," he said with a smirk. "Trust me, I can get under Draco's skin too. You should have seen us both back in the day at Hogwarts."

"He isn't the same person as back then though. I've told you this before."

"Oh I agree that he's changed a lot but the old Draco is still in there, I've seen him," he grinned, thinking back to last night, when he'd goaded and manipulated the blond into fucking him. Although Draco had made him beg first... but that was the point! It was typical Harry and Draco, always pushing and testing one another. Only this time it was about sex and not trying to _Hex_ each other into smithereens.

Harry wasn't completely stupid though, he knew he had to stay on his toes and have his wits about him when it came to Draco, as he could see himself getting completely devoured by him but if he played it right, it could work to Harry's advantage.

Frank let out a deep breath. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, me to," Harry chuckled darkly.

* * *

Harry and Frank had several more shots, whilst they chatted and joked around with each other. Harry constantly scanning the room, looking for Draco.

_Where the hell was he?_

"Harry?"

The brunette turned and found Becca, the barmaid, wringing her hands fretfully.

"Hey Becca," he smiled. He glanced at her hands, brow puckering. " Everything okay?"

"Um," she glanced at Frank and then back at Harry. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you are wanted," she said meaningfully.

In other words, Draco wants you.

"Okay, one minute," Harry turned to Frank. "Sorry mate, I've got to go but I'll see you soon. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, okay pal, look after yourself, yeah?" Frank smiled and then turned to walk away, not without a brief worried glance in his friends direction.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, turning back to Becca. "I've been looking for him."

"He had something he needed to take care of but he's ready for you now."

"Oh okay, well where is he?"

"He's in private room one. Go on, you better go. Now," she urged.

Harry frowned at her pushy-ness but did as he was told anyway.

He weaved in and out of the crowd, heading for the large archway, which held the 'private' and 'viewing' rooms beyond.

He paused when he reached 'private' room one.

Should he knock or go straight in?

He decided to knock but when Draco didn't come to the door he allowed himself a few brief seconds to gathered his nerves, before he went straight on in.

The first thing he noticed, as it was impossible not to, was the peculiar, red, smokey, haze that filled the room. It was accompanied by a strange, sweet smelling, aroma that sat heavy in the air.

The second thing he noticed was Draco, who was stood, gloriously naked, his back to Harry, his perfect behind on full display, as he prepared something on the table along the back wall.

Harry licked his lips, letting the door close gently with a quiet click. Almost immediately after he heard the tell-tale grinding of a lock.

He took a deep, steadying, breath, trying to calm his nerves which had returned tenfold, he could literally taste the sweet smoke on his tongue. It tasted like cherries.

He stepped further into the room, feeling the surface of his skin tingle pleasantly. He suddenly felt oddly aware of himself and his surroundings.

He saw chains with leather straps and buckles dangling from the ceiling in the center of the room and walked over to run his fingers across them, causing them the clink lightly against each other with a chime.

Music was playing softly in the background, it was slow and rhythmic, the perfect blend of calming, yet sensual, beats and vocals.

He felt weirdly jittery and wired, he wanted Draco to turn around and look at him. He _needed_ him to look at him.

Harry's instincts told him he should stay quiet and not utter a word. He didn't think that would go down well with the blond, so instead he began to undress, slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head before undoing the buttons on his jeans.

As he did so he gazed at Draco's now motionless form, his eyes dropping to caress the smooth dips and curves in the blonds back muscles, before lingering on the dimples just about his arse... God, the urge to go and swirl his tongue in and around them was strong but he stayed his ground.

He stepped out of the last item of clothing, his boxers, and stood waiting in the center of the room, under the glinting chains.

As the seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, he could feel his skin becoming more and more sensitive to every tiny nuance in the air surrounding him. It was odd and very unusual, he'd never felt anything like it before.

Even just the simple motion of his flaccid cock brushing his inner thigh, caused his blood to rush south, his dick instantly hardening to it's full length.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to rein in his already raging hormones. If he didn't get them under control quick, he wasn't going to last long at all.

When he opened his eyes again, he sucked in a sharp surprised breath.

Draco was stood in front of him, only a few inches away. He had a mask on, similar to the one he wore that first night Harry saw him, although it was silver, not gold, and like before covered only the top half of his face.

He had what looked like a rolled up cigarette in his hand, red smoke swirling hypnotically from the bright, burning, tip.

So that was the culprit of the red haze in the room. Harry wondered if it was also the cause of the lovely, sweet, cherry aroma too.

The brunette watched, lips parted in fascination, as Draco brought the strange looking cigarette, that was pinched firmly between his thumb and forefinger, up to his lips.

He took a long pull of it, the tip flaring bright green as he sucked copious amounts of smoke into his mouth, before inhaling it deep into his lungs.

Draco swallowed, holding the smoke in his lungs as he stepped closer to Harry.

The brunette felt their cocks brush together deliciously as Draco released the smoke, blowing the, dense, red, vapor slowly into Harry's face, the scent of dark cherries ensnaring his senses.

Harry gripped Draco's waist for support, his head swimming, dizzingly.

_What was this stuff?_

Draco took another drag of the cigarette, his full lips wrapping tightly around the thin cylinder before holding it out for Harry to take.

Harry took it, gazing at it stupidly for a moment, before bringing it to his lips and taking a small tentative puff.

The smoke tasted deliciously sweet but burned his throat and lungs terribly when he inhaled it. He immediately began coughing and spluttering, although that wasn't what made his eyes widen and his grip tighten on Draco's hips as he gasped harshly.

If he'd thought his skin was tingling with sensitivity before, it now vibrated, as if electric currents were zapping through it.

"Oh fuck," Harry croaked at the overwhelmingly shocking sensation.

"Do you feel it?" Draco asked voice smooth and deep.

By "it" the brunette assumed Draco meant the sudden, _crippling_, sensation of his senses being heightened to breaking point.

Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, against the painful, vivid, brightness in the room.

It was like Draco had just asked the sun to come out and play. Harry was almost blinded.

_What was happening?_

Everything suddenly felt so_ intense. _His sight, hearing, taste and smell, even his touch. It was all too much!

He could feel Draco's breath on the face, sending tiny shocks of pleasure filled ripples down his body. Shockingly, the necessary and innocent action was almost bringing him to his knees.

The music suddenly began closing in on him and it felt as though it was alive and actually coming from _inside_ of him.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked in a small whisper but he and Draco heard it loud and clear.

"Don't flight it, just relax and go with," Draco instructed, running his hands up Harry's arms to his shoulders.

The brunette hissed.

"Just _relax,_ give it a minute and it won't feel so intense,"

After several minutes the brunette finally opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

Draco continuing to run his palms up and down Harry's arms.

"Oh god, that feels..." he couldn't even begin to explain how it felt. The multitude of sensations currently running through his body was absolutely ridiculous.

It scared him to think what it'd feel like if Draco fucked up now, surely he would die...

Draco took another draw from the cigarette before flicking it off to the side.

He gripped Harry's face on either side and leaned down to cover Harry's lips with his own.

Harry opened his mouth, instantly tasting the cherry flavored smoke, as Draco slowly brushed his tongue against the brunettes sensually.

Harry's senses were on fire, the feel of Draco's tongue, the pressure of his palms against Harry's face, their cocks pressed together, the blonds intoxicating scent and the deep thrum of the music reverberating in his head.

_More, give me more, give me more. _The vocalist rasped and Harry found himself moaning in agreement.

Yesssss. He wanted _more._

Harry felt Draco's hands slip from his face as the blond continued to kiss him in that dominating way.

Gripping one of Harry's wrists, Draco brought it high above the brunettes head, tying and securing it in one of the leather straps hanging from the chain which was bolted to the ceiling. He then did the same to the other wrist, stepping back to leave Harry strung up and helpless.

Harry's vision wavered slightly as he tried to focus on Draco, who was now admiring Harry's naked form, as he raked his eyes hungrily up and down the brunettes body.

Harry slowly looked up at his chained wrists, high above his head, licking his dry lips as they flickered in and out of focus.

His body was thrumming with what felt like live electricity, it felt amazing and he wanted Draco to touch him and make it feel even more amazing.

"Draco," he moaned, letting his head fall back as he hung, star shaped, from the ceiling, his cock jutting upwards, thick and hard.

He felt firm hands suddenly caressing his upper body, kneading and pinching the flesh. The sensations where overwhelming, it felt like Draco had more than just two hands because he could feel his touch _everywhere_.

Harry thought he was handling himself quite well, considering what his body was currently putting him through, but then Draco sucked the brunettes left nipple into his warm, wet, mouth and Harry was crying out earnestly.

"Draco... Draco... ugh," Harry mumbled incomprehensibly, as his right nipple got the same attention as his left.

Draco straightened up, claiming Harry's lips once again for a deep searing kiss before moving to stand behind him.

Harry was literally trembling with the force of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle this.

Draco palmed Harry arse cheeks, raking his nails across the sensitive skin before running his index finger in between the crease.

"I've been _aching_ to bury my cock in this arse all day," Draco groaned lowly in Harry's ear, his chest now flush against the brunettes back. "I've been fantasizing about all the different things I want to do to you. All the ways I want to _fuck_ you."

Harry closed his eyes, a delicious shiver running through him as he listened intently to the blonds words.

_Fuck._

"Do you want me to fuck you Harry?" Draco breathed hotly.

Harry swallowed loudly, then nodded.

"Tell me," Draco demanded roughly. "Tell me that you want me to fuck you," he ordered as he parted Harry's cheeks and pressed the head of his now slick cock against the brunettes entrance. "I want to hear how much you want it. How much you want _me_."

Draco gripped Harry's cock with his other hand, squeezing and rubbing the head firmly.

"Ohhhh," Harry moaned. "Draco... I'm..." Jesus, he felt like he was going to climax already. "Draco please... fuck me. I want you to fuck me. _Now_. God I've been thinking about you all day, how much I want you, how good you make me feel. How fucking_ amazing_ you feel when you're deep inside me. Please... _please_... I need you-"

Draco growled in an animalisic sort of way, at hearing Harry's confession. Then he thrust into the brunette, in a not-so-gentle way, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, until he was buried deep inside Harry's perfect arse.

Harry cried out brokenly at the painful invasion, before he quickly gripped the chains he was tied to, seeking extra support, as Draco began to fuck him mercilessly hard, with even, measured, thrusts of his hips.

Harry grunted and moaned as the pain ebbed and pleasure began to bloomed rapidly. He panted harshly, as his heart thundered in his chest.

_Fuck_. It felt so good. Nothing had felt this good. _Ever_.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arm diagonally across the brunettes chest to grasp his shoulder in a death grip. All the while he continued to rub Harry's cock with his other hand, bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy.

Harry could smell Draco, sex and cherries all mixed together in the air, making a heavenly concoction in his nostrils. He wished he could bottle it, so he could smell it always.

The music was still thrumming loudly and as Harry distantly listened to the words, he couldn't help but notice how on par the lyrics were, with his thoughts, in that moment.

_This will never end 'cause I want more... more, give me more, give me more... Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

Harry turned his head, biting savagely into Draco's left hand that still gripped his shoulder, and instantly lost himself in the pleasure filled moan that escaped the blonds lips.

Draco suddenly picked up the pace, his forearm tightening around Harry's neck, choking him and effectively restricting his breathing.

Harry panicked for the briefest of seconds until he realized, it was actually turning him on, the feeling of being choked and the thought that Draco could literally kill him now, if he wanted to.

Fuck, it was mind blowingly hot. _Holy shit._

Harry's back arched, the chains rattling above his head as he suddenly came, long and hard, crying out with a strangled moan as it shook him to the very core of his being.

"Yesssss," Draco hissed. "Fuck, I'm going to cum. I'm going to fill that sweet arse of yours -" he broke off groaning and gasping harshly, as he shuddered his release, spilling his seed deep within the brunette.

After a few moments his released his hold around Harry's neck and the brunette gasped, raggedly drawing in lungs full of much needed air.

Draco pulled his softening cock out of Harry and walked to the back of the room.

Harry watched him light another one of those strange cigarettes before he leaned heavily against the table to stare right at the brunette, who was panting lightly, trying to regain his composure... well, trying to regain as much composure as he could in such a situation.

Yet Harry didn't let the fact that he was still strung up, helplessly naked, get to him. He simply gazed back, eyes just as intense as the harsh grey ones currently drilling into his skull.

He slowly took Draco in from top to bottom, taking note of the slight pink flush and light sheen of sweat on his lovely, pale, skin.

God he was fucking gorgeous.

Harry could hardly believe he was there, doing _this,_ with _him_. It was absolute madness. Surely he must be dreaming.

Draco's jaw twitched and his eyes darken. He took another long drag of his cigarette, before expelling the red smoke nosily from between his lips. "I want to fuck you again," he declared bluntly.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He loved that Draco seemed to want him, just as much as he wanted Draco.

"Are you ready for round two Harry?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

Harry smirked back. "Always."


	11. A Very Responsive Harry

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you, thank you soooo much, to everyone who reviews/favourites/follows. Seriously you give me life! Your words are so sweet and encouraging and almost always have me lol-ing :D I do respond to all your reviews but there are a few who review as 'guests' so I can't respond but please know I read your comments (whilst grinning madly) and I'm so very grateful for all your support! You are _all_ amazing! I have the best readers EVER *massive hugs***

**Chapter 11 - A Very Responsive Harry**

_**~Wednesday 12th November 2008~**_

Draco sprinted up the steep, solid, dirt path, thighs screaming in protest, as he gritted his teeth and pushed himself forwards, embracing the fiery pain that was coursing through his body from his exertions.

It was only seven o'clock in the morning and the sun was just beginning it's rise into the mostly clear sky. He'd been running for the last forty minutes straight, managing to cover over nine miles around his property's luscious grounds.

The temperature was below freezing and bitingly cold, so Draco had made sure to wrap up before leaving his house, by wearing his light grey matching trackies and hoodie, the hood pulled right up to help protect his head from the cold, and his grey neck warmer and gloves. He had dark grey trainers and thick socks on.

His breath puffed out in front of him in great white plumes, his throat burning with every ragged breath of icy air he pulled into his lungs.

Trees whipped by him on either side and it would have been deathly quiet if not for the dull thud of his trainers on the tightly packed earth. There was also the distant sounds of birds singing their morning melody.

Draco usually enjoyed running, it was one of the only two things that helped relax and calm him - sex being the other - but today it didn't seem to be working for him.

He did have a lot of shit to be dealing with at the minute though, so that was probably the cause, but no matter how hard he pushed himself this morning, his mind still felt unsettled and restless, his musing rather erratic, which didn't help his stress levels in the slightest.

Then again, it could also be the fact that Harry Potter was currently fast asleep in his bed. _His_ _bed_. Not in a bed in one of the dozens of guest rooms, which wouldn't have been _as_ bad, but in Draco's own bed.

It didn't matter that Draco had the best nights sleep in _years. _Harry Potter shouldn't be in his fucking bed. Sleeping. No one had _ever_ stayed in his bed before.

Draco let out a frustrated growl, stopping suddenly and dropping to the ground to do fifty push-ups.

_What the fuck was he thinking?_

What had been going through his mind last night when he'd _apparated_ a barely conscious Harry to his bedroom, after hours spent in one of the 'private' rooms?

It was one (in a frighteningly long list) of the more stupid things he had done recently, when it came to the brunette.

He should never have allowed this relationship with Potter to begin in the first place, he should have turned the brunette down that first night he propositioned Draco in the club... but fuck, Draco had been stunned at Harry's daring courage to say the least, and he knew he wasn't innocent in all this and he was partly to blame - Jesus, he'd had an N.D.A drawn up, for fucks sake. He was most definitely loosing his mind. The whole thing was just_ ludicrous_.

He had to give it to Potter though. He had balls. So far everything Draco had thrown at him, he'd handled rather well, considering he'd never done anything remotely like this in his life - so he claimed.

Admittedly, the blond had been quite lax with Harry, and he wasn't really sure _why_. He'd never been lax with any of the others. Draco had always said, if they couldn't fucking handle it then they knew where the door was, but with Harry, he found himself being almost careful, _mindful_, of what he was doing. He toned it down a lot with Potter, not wanting to scare the poor bastard away - strange though it was. Although, how long it would last, Draco had no idea. He had needs after all, specific needs. Needs he didn't think Harry _Golden-Boy_ Potter would be able to handle.

Clearly Potter hadn't read through the N.D.A yet, Draco knew this without a doubt because when the brunette did and surely he _would, _at some point_,_ he wouldn't be turning up at the club to see Draco anymore.

Draco got up from his push-ups and jogged over to his favorite tree for doing pull-ups, and began lifting his body weight off the floor with slow, measured pulls of his arms. He could feel his arms and shoulder muscles bunch as they strained against the material of his jumper.

Draco was fucked up mentally. He knew that. He'd come to terms with it a long time ago but now that Potter had suddenly invaded his life, _once again_, he found himself questioning _everything_.

It annoyed him beyond words and confused the shit out of him.

Draco exhaled, pulling his legs up high and hooking them over the tree branch, so that he was now hanging upside down. He then proceeded to do inverted sit-ups, his abs burning in that delicious way he loved so much.

Pain. That was his release... but then again, so was pleasure... and when mixed together, they were _exquisite_, a match made in heaven, or maybe hell.

Draco was definitely going to hell. There was no doubt about that.

The blond was suddenly pulled from his maudlin thought by a distinct crunching sound, as if someone had just stepped on a twig. He flipped backwards off the tree in one quick, fluid, motion, drawing his wand in the next instance, an _unforgivable_ on the tip of his tongue.

"Woah, it's just me," Blaise swallowed, eyes wide, at the murderous look on Draco's face.

Draco's face relaxed and he pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he dropped his wand arm. "Do you have a death wish Blaise?" he asked darkly.

Blaise's lip lifted in a troubled half smile.

"_Don't_ sneak up on me like that," Draco chastised, pulling his hood off his head.

"Sorry," Blaise muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously. He seemed jittery and on edge.

The blond gazed at his friend for long moments, waiting for him to say something. He obviously wanted to speak to Draco, seeing as he purposely sought him out.

"What is it?" Draco frowned at the unusually quiet man in front of him.

Blaise's jaw tensed briefly and then he was pulling a letter out of his pocket and holding it out for the blond to take.

Draco took it, instantly noting that the seal had already been broken, and then he opened it.

He read over the letter once and then a second time, his lip curling as his grey eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thought you'd be happy," Blaise muttered bitterly.

Draco raised a sardonic brow. "This is what we've been working towards, is it not? - Of course I'm happy."

"I don't like this Draco -" Blaise began causing the blond to release an annoyed sigh.

"I know you don't," Draco cut him off abruptly. "You tell me almost every-fucking-day. I'm not getting into this with you again Blaise."

Blaise's face contorted with indignation. "This isn't just about you Draco!" he exploded. "We know you don't give a shit about your life but what about us? How do you think we'll feel if something happens to you. If you're _killed?_... We care, you might not but we do," he ran his hands through his hair again, this time rather fretfully. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Can you understand that?"

Draco closed his eyes a moment. "Yes, of course I understand," he answered in a tight voice. "But this has to happen. I - _we've -_ been searching for these bastards for _years_. Do you honestly think I'm just going to turn my back and forget about it now, after everything I've done and all the time and effort I've put into this? Are you fucking insane?... Do you remember what they did to us? - to _me_?!"

Blaise hissed as if he'd been burnt. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" he bit out savagely.

Draco nodded, eyes crazed and wild as memories he'd tried hard to suppress suddenly resurfaced. "It's our time for revenge, _finally_, and I'm going to make sure they wished they were never fucking born. That I can promise you," he finished in a deadly voice.

Blaise didn't doubt him. Draco was scary-dangerous, when he wanted to be. "But what if something goes wrong?" Blaised choked out as if the thought was crippling enough.

"Like what?"

"Like what?" Blaise echoed incredulously. "He wants you to fucking meet up with him, _alone_," he emphasized the word as if doing so would suddenly make Draco realize the possible dangers and the seriousness of it all. "Hasn't it even occurred to you that this could all be a set up? He has no clue where you are or how to find you. It's most likely that he's trying to lure you out into the open so the whole gang can attack you upon sight. Fuck! You'd probably be killed on the spot."

Draco crossed his arms as he watched his extremely tense friend begin to pace in front of him. "Actually he'd probably torture me for weeks first, before killing me. I wager he's majorly pissed off with me right now. He'll want me to suffer," Draco said coolly and indifferent, with an offhand wave of his hand.

Blaise did not look impressed, in fact he was livid. "You think this is funny?" he asked the blond, teeth gritted together angrily. "Merlin, you infuriate me sometimes!"

Draco chuckled, he could always get a rise out of Blaise. He looked down at the letter still in his hands and read over it once more.

_Draco,_

_I received your message loud and clear. Meet me tonight at the Silver Moon Bar. Come alone._

_Concedo tibi tuto praeterueherentur_

_Sonny Fisher_

Draco smirked smugly. 'Concedo tibi tuto praeterueherentur, was Latin for, 'I grant you safe passage'.

"Don't worry Blaise," Draco said, in a deep soothing voice. "I won't be attacked, not tonight anyway. He's granted me safe passage. If there's one thing Fisher abides by, it's his word. He _never_ goes against his word."

Blaise stopped pacing at once and blinked at his friend, still looking a little uncertain.

"Trust me," Draco insisted. "It doesn't matter who he brings with him. I will walk out of there alive. I promise."

Blaise nodded once, stiffly. "You better."

* * *

Harry yawned, stretching his arms and legs out as he snuggled into the luscious silk covers - luscious silk covers that most definitely weren't his.

He suddenly bolted upright, said covers pooling in his lap as he blinked rapidly in hopes of getting his eyes to quickly adjust to the light streaming in from the huge floor to ceiling windows that covered the entire east wall.

"Good morning Harry," came a deep, slightly amused voice.

Harry's head snapped painfully in the direction of the achingly familiar voice, his mouth instantly dropping open in shock before he quickly closed it and cleared his throat. "Morning," he said gruffly, rubbing at his sore neck.

Draco Malfoy had just exited what Harry guessed was the bathroom, after clearly having just had a shower. His smooth pale skin glistened with tiny, sparkling, drops of water, in such a tantalizing way that made Harry want to lean over and lick him dry - if that was at all possible. He couldn't really think straight at the moment and it didn't help that the blond had only a small towel wrapped low around his narrow hips.

Harry swallowed, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked, stepping further into the room and pulling the towel from around his waist, his impressive yet flaccid cock hanging teasingly between his toned inner thighs.

Harry stared, not being able to help it or have the decency or manners to look away. Not that the blond seemed to mind, in fact he looked as though he was rather enjoying the brunettes thorough inspection of his penis. Surely Harry was dreaming? Because he couldn't be in Draco Malfoys fucking bedroom, with the blond gloriously naked and asking Harry if he'd had a good nights sleep? Perhaps Frank had spiked his drink last night and he was in fact hallucinating.

"For fucks sake Frank," Harry muttered rubbing at his eyes roughly, before blinking and gazing around. "Nope, still here," he mumbled to himself with a frowned as he scratched his head. "Must have been some strong shit."

"Who's Frank?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed in a threatening way.

"You know, my mate Frank, I've told you about him before -" Harry trailed off watching avidly as Draco brought the towel up to his wet hair and began to rub it dry. When he pulled it away, his platinum blonde locks were stuck up in every which way, looking very un-malfoyish but _very **sexy.**_

Draco nodded in remembrance. "Ah yes, so what is it that he's done then?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I suspect he tricked me into doing drugs again or spiked my drink - one or the other," Harry sighed. "and honestly I don't even know why I'm answering you, you're not even real."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, frowning at the odd comment.

"Wow, this stuff is good, it's like you're really here or I'm really here... there?" he added, in confused contemplation. "I mean in your room," he gazed around said room, admiringly. "I wonder what it really looks like, this is pretty fucking amazing for my imagination."

Draco gazed at him like he'd completely lost his mind. The blond was utterly lost for words.

Harry laughed. "Even your expressions are spot on."

Draco pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side in thought. "Are you always this weird in the morning?" he asked the brunette. "Or did I fuck you into early dementia. I must admitted, you wouldn't be the first."

Harry thought about that a moment and then just sat staring, looking more confused than ever.

_Was he hallucinating? _

Draco paused and then he said. "Are you feeling hungover? You could be experiencing a weird side-effect from the _affectum_ we were smoking last night."

Harry blinked dumbly.

Draco sighed. "Jesus Potter, say _something_ at least."

"Something," Harry muttered and then snorted loudly as Draco's face darkened, clearly the blond wasn't impressed. "I'm kinda starting to think this_ is_ real and I'm not hallucinating?" he raised his brow questioningly.

He was definitely feeling weird though - a bit silly and not quite himself.

"No. You're not hallucinating, you strange individual," Draco shook his head.

"Oh, so I'm really here? It makes sense as I can't remember leaving the club last night."

"No wonder, you were virtually unconscious."

"Unconscious! Jesus, what the hell did you do to me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Nothing you didn't agree to wholeheartedly, I assure you," Draco appeased with a smirk.

Harry blushed pink as memories of the night before started coming back to him.

Oh he was very agreeable all right.

The brunette swiped his tongue along his bottom lip as he studied the handsome man in front of him. Then he asked, sounding more than a little curious. "Why did you bring me here?"

Draco visibly stiffened.

"I mean, not that I mind or anything, it's just surprising that's all, you don't seem the type," he grimaced, internally scolding himself.

"Good question," the blond muttered tightly. "I have no idea why I brought you here. To my bedroom. I've been asking myself the very same thing all morning."

_Shit. _"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you did!" Harry said quickly. "This was nice. _Really_ nice. You have a very comfy bed and lovely slytherin-green sheets," he stroked the material with his finger tips. "The silk feels amazing against my skin. I think I might have to get some for myself or maybe I'll just steal yours!" he laughed loudly and obnoxiously, before abruptly quieting and pressing his lips together in misery.

_Merlin he needed to learn when to shut up! Draco must think him a right fruit-cake._

Draco gazed at Harry funnily before his lips began lifting in an amused smile. "You're really weird Potter, you know that?"

Harry sighed regretfully. "Yes, I know."

The blond shook his head as he turned to his huge elaborate dresser, giving Harry the perfect view of his sculpted behind. The brunette took a moment to traced his eyes over the rounded cheeks memorizing the enviable dips and curves - that was until Draco pulled on a pair of black boxers.

Harry sagged in obvious disappointment, causing the blond's sharp grey eyes to spark knowingly.

Draco walked slowly towards the bed, where Harry still sat, wrapped from the hips down in the green silk sheets.

"What's wrong Harry? What are you thinking about?" the blond asked, head tilted to the side as he stood towering over the brunette.

Harry looked up at Draco through his thick dark lashed as he began to shake his head from side to side but the blonds hand whipped out to grip Harry's chin and still his denial.

"Tell me," Draco demanded climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, biting his lip as Draco's grip tightened around his jaw.

"_Now_," Draco growled.

Jesus, Draco's moods could change in the blink of an eye. It was quite unnerving. He'd already gone from relatively pleasant, to annoyed, back to pleasant, to angry, to amused and now it seemed he was in full dominate mode. He was going to give the brunette whiplash if he carried on!

Harry opened his eyes slowly. "I - I. I thought. Maybe we could. Well, you know -" he broke off with an explosive sigh, annoyed at his sudden lack of speaking skills, before trying again. "I thought we could do something... _Pleasurable,_" he finished lowly with what felt like a horrifyingly seedy smile.

He groaned internally. _Pleasurable?!_ Why did he say that? and that sordid way! Gah! He was an idiot.

Draco released Harry's jaw and smirked. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Um... You're going to let me choose what we do?" Harry asked slowly, disbelief heavy in his tone.

"No," Draco's smirk deepened. "I simply want to know what you have in mind."

Harry smiled sheepishly and then shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really mind. I'll do anything with you. Anything you want me to do."

That wiped the smirk right of Draco's face. "I seriously doubt that," the blond said darkly, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry's brow puckered, what was that suppose to mean? He was about to asked Draco but then the blond spoke again.

"Lie back against the pillows," he ordered as he pulled the silk covers off the bed, leaving Harry fully exposed in only his boxer-shorts.

Draco's eyes traveled down the brunettes trim body, over his firm pectorals and abdominal, lingering on the unmistakably large bulge in Harry's boxers.

"Are you horny Harry?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"Tell me, what turns you on the most?"

"You do," Harry answered boldly and without much thought.

Draco smiled crookedly. "I like that you're always ready for me," the blond reached out and ran his hand up the inside of Harry's right leg.

Harry's mouth slackened as his green eyes danced between Draco's grey ones and the blonds roaming hand, that was steadily getting closer and closer to his... Harry gasped as Draco cupped his rock hard cock, fervently cursing his boxers for being - so very inconveniently - in the way, but alas. It still felt amazing.

Draco felt Harry's cock twitch solidly beneath his touch. "You are so responsive," he said, voice lust filled and rough.

Harry simply moaned and thrust his hips up against Draco's hand, needing and wanting more of his delicious, intoxicating, touch.

Draco watched the brunette avidly, taking note of every little detail.

Harry's green eyes darkening, his breaths slowly becoming labored, his fingers clenching and un-clenching in the fitted sheet beneath him, causing it to bunch up in his hands. "Draco," he moaned, continuing to thrust against Draco's hand that remained firmly pressed against his arousal.

Draco pulled his hand back abruptly, ignoring Harry's desperate pleading look. "I want to try something with you."

Harry swallowed and nodded.

"Take your boxers off."

Harry pulled them off instantly, his cock slapping against his stomach in his haste to get them off as quick as possible.

He reached down as if to grip his aching cock, perhaps in hopes of relieving some of the pent up sexual tension.

"Don't," Draco wrapped his fingers around the brunettes wrist to stop him.

Harry stared into grey eyes for long moments before falling back against the pillows with a frustrated sigh.

"Patience Harry," Draco teased as he leaned across the brunette to retrieve his wand from the bedside table.

Once firmly in his grip, he pointed it at the brunette muttering a spell that had Harry's wrists tied securely to the bed frame within just a few short seconds.

This didn't faze Harry one bit, he simply bent his knees and scooted up the bed slightly, so that he was sat up a little. He stared Draco right in the eyes in a challenging sort of way and let his legs fall apart, exposing himself fully to the blond.

Draco eyes dropped, eyes devouring every inch of Harry's flushed cock and puckered entrance, a small muscle jumping in his jaw as his eyes darkened considerably.

The blond reached down and palmed his own now fully erect cock through the material of his boxers.

He so badly wanted to sink his cock deep inside Harry but he was too curious to see how Harry would fair against his theory.

"I don't want you to speak now Harry, I just want you to watch."

Harry nodded his head once in agreement, as he did just that and watched intently as Draco pulled his cock out of his boxers, before pulling them down and kicking them off in one fluid motion.

Draco positioned himself on his knees again and sat back onto his calves, as he stoked himself, slowly and deliberately. He dragged his free hand down his muscled torso, needing and pinching the sensitive spots as he went. All the while he gazed at Harry intensely, biting his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth.

Harry felt his body heating up all over, wanting desperately to touch the insanely sexy man in front of him.

Draco let out a small shaky breath as he began to jerk his cock faster and more firmly, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of his member as it began to weep pre-cum.

Harry groaned at the carnal display, shifting his hips restlessly from side to side as his dick throbbed relentlessly. He pulled strongly against the restraints trying to free himself but it was no use.

He watched as Draco began to thrust his hips forward into his hand as he continued to pleasure himself.

It was insanely erotic to witness and it was driving Harry _crazy_.

"Fuck Harry, I wish I was inside you right now. Fucking you deep and hard."

Harry half moaned and half whined at the blonds breathless confession, he could feel the tight knot of pleasure in his pelvis intensify as his balls began to tingle.

"Fuck Draco," Harry groaned, face contorted in sweet agony.

Draco picked his wand up, firing a silent spell at Harry's mouth. Before the brunette even knew what was going on, he was suddenly gagged unable to utter a single word.

He swallowed around the large ball in his mouth, eyes conveying his displeasure.

Draco licked his lips and continued to pump his fist, spreading his legs further apart until his balls brushed the mattress beneath him.

Harry brought his legs up and together, trapping his cock between them, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Draco commanded, voice thick.

Harry did as he was told and watched in fascination, as the blond fucked his own hand, hips thrusting, arse clenching, abs flexing as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Harry could see it in the blonds face that he was close, his eyes were impossible black, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he breathed heavily threw his nose.

Fuck, Harry felt like he was going to explode himself.

He dropped his legs and began to roll his hips, relishing the feel of his cock rubbing ever so slightly against his pelvis.

Harry's chest rose and fell rapidly, as he bit savagely at the ball in his mouth and tried desperately to get some relief in anyway he could. He thrust his hips up in the air and felt his cock slap against his pelvis, it felt amazing.

Draco groaned at the sight and fell forwards, gripping the top of Harry's right thigh in his left hand, effectively pinning the brunette to the bed. This caused Harry to growl deeply in frustration, the sound distorted as it tried to escape around the gag in his mouth.

The blond continued to jerk his cock, hovering just above Harry's which was leaking large amounts of pre-cum.

"I'm going to cum Harry," Draco gritted body tensing in preparation. "I want you to cum with me, focus on the building pressure -" The blond broke off on a gasp, body shuddering as his hand slowed and he shot his pearly white semen all over Harry's engorged cock.

Harry moaned brokenly at the exquisite sight, Draco's face contorted in sweet agony. Then suddenly the knot of pleasure that had been building in Harry's groin exploded causing his cock to kick powerfully of it's own accord, as spurt after spurt of semen covered his quivering stomach.

Draco watched in fascination as Harry fell back against the bed frame, feeling utterly spent and more than a little shocked.

The blond removed the brunettes gag and unchained his wrist.

They were silent for long moments, Harry trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, whilst Draco looked extremely smug and happy with himself.

"I just came all over myself without even being touched," Harry stated, still not quite believing it had happened.

"Yes. Yes you did," Draco agreed, with a lazy satisfied smirk.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened as he picked up the pace, hurrying through the Atrium and away from the voice calling after him. He was already late as it was, thanks to Draco.

"Oi! I know you can hear me, slow down a minute."

The brunette sighed in resignation and slowed to a halt, before turning to face an out-of-breath Ron. "Oh, hey Ron," he smiled pleasantly.

The red-head scowled. "Don't act all innocent with me, I know you've heard me calling you for the last few minutes. What's your deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you why you rushed off like that last night. Hermione was going spare."

Harry groaned internally, he'd been hoping to avoid this for at least a full twenty four hours. "Honestly Ron, I just didn't have time to answer the millions of questions Hermione was throwing at me and I'd just finished telling you both that I wanted to keep my relationship to myself for the time being."

"But did you have to run off like that?"

"Yes," Harry said forcibly and with a little humour. "How else was I going to get away from Hermione?"

Ron thought about that a moment. "Okay, point taken. But I must say, it was strange to see the lengths you'd go to protect that message book thingy of yours. You bloody tackled me to the ground for gods sake."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but you were just about to invade my privacy, so..." the brunette left the sentence open ended but it was obvious that he thought his best mate deserved it.

"Hang on," Ron argued. "I didn't know what it was at the time."

"Irrelevant," Harry shrugged, unapologetic.

Ron frowned. "You know, you're acting very weird lately."

Harry laughed. "Yeah so I've heard."

Ron shook his head. "Well, did you have a good night then?"

"Oh yeah it was great, thanks for having me," Harry smiled.

"You're welcome, but I actually meant after you left ours."

"Oh," Harry muttered, thinking back to last night with Draco and blushing profusely. "Yeah... It was great," he cleared his throat.

Ron grinned. "Good, glad to hear it mate," he clapped Harry on the back. "Look I've got to go, Drake is riding my arse with this case."

"Do you mean the Don Gee one, the dead gangster guy?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Shhh," Ron hissed, looking around. "Yes that one, no one knows anything about it yet. Drake wants to keep it quiet and out of the papers as he doesn't want anything getting back to Fisher that we know the dead guy was Don Gee and one of his main men," Harry nodded in understanding. "Harry, Fisher was spotted last night," Ron muttered quietly yet urgently. "He's here in the UK and he's got all his fucking posse with him."

"Shit," Harry said eyes wide. "So it wasn't just a coincidence then."

"Nope," Ron sighed. "Some of the team tried trailing Fisher last night but they lost him. We still have no idea why he's back here yet or what he's up to."

"Have you looked to see if any young boys have been reported missing?" Harry asked pressingly.

"Yeah, but we haven't found any that are suspicious in any way," Ron clarified.

"Then why the fuck is he here?" Harry asked. Although he was very glad that Fisher didn't seem to be in the UK to kidnap boys.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Lets just say he won't escape this time," Ron growled dangerously.

Harry nodded. "That sick bastard needs locking up."

"Well we have the advantage at the minute because he has no idea we are onto him."

"That's good," Harry said, rubbing a finger over his lip distractedly.

Ron watched Harry as the brunette lost himself in thought. "Don't you wish you'd accepted the Auror position all those years ago?" he asked after a few moments passed.

"No," Harry answered and he meant it.

"Kingsley was gutted when you turned him down," Ron smiled ruefully. "Still is actually. You are the best after all. You saved us all from Lord Voldemort."

"That doesn't make me the best and anyway, you know that you and Hermione played vital roles in his downfall. I couldn't have done it without you," Harry replied truthfully. He must have said this a million times now.

Ron shook his head. "You were the one to face him in the end. You and no one else. You saved us all."

Harry just gazed at a point above Ron's shoulder, again lost in thought.

"Keep me posted on the case?" Harry suddenly asked, brows raised.

"You know I will," Ron grinned.

Then they said their goodbyes, before heading to there respective departments in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry slammed the front door of his house - number 12 Grimmauld Place - and dropped his bag full of work files to the floor with groan. It had been another busy day at the office.

He wasn't meeting with Draco tonight as the blond had told him that morning that he would be busy. The brunette had felt pretty disappointed but he couldn't expect to see Draco _every_ night. The guy did have a life, even if Harry didn't.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher croaked as he appeared in the hallway, looking rather ill indeed. His eyes were droopy and bloodshot and his skin was a very sickly grey/green colour.

"Jesus Kreacher, what's wrong?" Harry asked, rushing forward.

"Oh nothing, I's just feeling a little under the weather."

That was an understatement. He looked like death warmed up.

"Can I do anything? Should I call a healer or something?" Harry wasn't quite sure what to do when a house-elf got sick.

"No, no, I's quite sure I's just got the flu," Kreacher said before sneezing loudly.

Harry grimaced as Kreacher weaved on the spot with a pitiful groan.

"Okay, bed rest for you and that's an order," Harry commanded.

He lead Kreacher to his cupboard and helped him climb onto his little bed - it still annoyed Harry that the old house-elf continually refused to use one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"I'll make you some tea and warm up a bowl of soup," Harry said standing up to do just that.

Kreacher whined, obviously horrified at the thought.

"Just relax Kreacher, you've been looking after me for years, now let me look after you, just until you're better."

Kreacher looked up at Harry mournfully and blew his nose noisily into a tissue.

Harry grinned and made his way to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and pulled a zip-lock bag of frozen soup out of the freezer.

"Harry! You there?" the brunette popped his head round the wall to see Franks head floating in the fireplace.

"Hey Frank," Harry greeted.

Frank grinned. "Mind if I come through?"

"Not at all," Harry gestured welcomingly, a spoon in one hand and the bag of soup in the other.

"Nice place you've got here mate, didn't realise it was so big," Frank complimented, as he dusted himself off.

"Thanks, I inherited it from my godfather. So what brings you here?" he asked, as he prepared some tea and heated up the soup for Kreacher. "Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked, glancing at Frank over his shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm actually here hoping that you'll come to the club with me tonight?"

Harry made a face that indicated he wasn't really in the mood. "I don't know, I was just going to relax tonight. I've been having pretty late nights recently and it's catching up on me."

"Oh come on! We'll just go for a few hours, you'll be tucked up in bed by midnight at the latest. Say yes? Please," Frank dragged out the word as he smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes.

Harry frowned. "I will if you stop looking at me like that," he grumbled.

Frank laughed. "Sweet! Now go get ready!"

Harry took Kreacher his soup and tea and made sure he was comfortable, whilst Frank cackled loudly in the back-ground at the odd role reversal. Then Harry darted upstairs to have a quick shower and get changed.

* * *

"Frank!" Harry admonished. "No more shots!"

"Stop being a wuss Harry, come on, just one more!"

Harry sighed and took the offered shot glass from Frank. "You are such a bad influence," he shook his head, thankful that at least his alcohol tolerance had increased. Which to be honest, wasn't particularly a good thing, it just brought to light the fact that he'd been drinking way to much these last few weeks.

"Attaboy!" Frank yelled.

Harry grimaced as the liquid burned down his throat.

He glanced around the club which was pretty quiet for once, Harry suspected it was due to the fact that the Chudley Cannons were playing tonight. He looked over to the far corner of the room for what must have been the millionth time since he arrived.

It was the table Draco always sat at with his friends, of course the blond wasn't there tonight just like he'd told Harry he wouldn't be but his friends were and they were acting rather strange. For starters they weren't even talking to one another or _anyone_ for that matter, they just sat staring at the door that was the entrance to the club. It was weird. They also looked kinda tense and worried about something.

"Are you looking for blondie?" Frank asked startling Harry from his thoughts.

"No. He said he was busy tonight," the brunette answered. "I was just watching his friends. Don't you think they're acting weird?"

"Can't say I've been paying them much attention," Frank said and then took a swig of his drink. "Why, what are they doing?"

"Well _nothing_," Harry gestured to the small group. "That's the point. They are just staring at the door."

Frank shrugged. "Don't know if you've notice mate but this place_ is_ weird, so it shouldn't surprise you that it's occupants are weird."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said, deciding to drop it but he still continued to watch the group on and off for the next hour and still, they didn't move or talk to one another.

"Hey gorgeous, fancy getting a room?" A man in his thirties asked, his arm wrapped securely around a smiling brunette woman's waist.

Harry's forehead creased, brows knitting together. "Um, no thanks."

"I'm Brian," the man smiled, sticking out his hand for Harry to shake. Not wanting to be rude, Harry shook the guys hand. "and this is my wife Lindsay."

Harry's brows rose. "Your wife?" he questioned, shaking her outstretched hand.

_They were married?!_

They simply grinned at Harry's surprised expression.

"What's your name handsome?" Lindsay asked.

"Harry," the brunette responded awkwardly.

"I told you it was him," Brian muttered to his wife.

Harry stiffened at the remark and watched nervously as the woman's smile grew predatory.

"You should come and play with us for a little while Harry," Lindsay purred. "We are lots of fun."

"Um, I'm good thanks. I'm just here with a friend, I'm taking it easy tonight," he said taking a sip of his drink, whilst surreptitiously looking to see where Frank had run off too.

He spotted the lanky git only a few feet away, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically at Harry's unfortunate predicament.

Harry pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that's alright Harry," Brian licked his top lip. "Maybe you'll change your mind later?"

Harry choked on his drink. "Yeah. Maybe," he rasped. _When hell freezes over,_ he thought to himself with a shiver.

Harry felt hands clasp his shoulders as the couple sauntered away.

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face. That was fucking hilarious!" Frank gasped between peels of laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"You prick," Harry whacked Frank in the stomach causing him to double over. "You could have helped me!"

"What and ruin all the fun? Not likely!" Frank snorted. "I love hanging out with you, you're too funny."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I need another drink."

* * *

Some hours later Harry was hanging off the side of the bar, laughing hysterically as he watched Frank do his famous little dance show, making sure to include some of his signature moves, which he swore helped him get the ladies.

He was currently performing "The Pigeon", which was basically him sticking his arse out as far as it would go as he tucked his hands under his pits, flapping his arms wildly, whilst bopping his head like a... well, like a pigeon.

He looked fucking ridiculous, but it was probably one of the funniest things Harry had ever seen.

The weird thing was, there was in fact a gaggle of girls hanging around him, laughing and egging him on to do some more.

Harry swiped at his eyes, trying to get himself under control as he straightened up.

Bloody Frank, he was a right daft bugger.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Zabini, Knott and Parkinson jump up from their seats. Relief seemed to be flooding through them as they all stared in the same direction.

Harry turned towards the entryway and saw Draco striding across the room towards his friends, he looked more than a little ruffled and unkempt. His white shirt sleeves rolled up around his elbows, shirt tail hanging out of his trousers messily, the top buttons undone and if Harry wasn't mistaken it looked like the blond had blood on his face.

The brunette slammed his drink down on the bar, a little harder than he meant to, and hurried across the room towards Draco, his heart beating wildly.

_What the fuck had happened to him?_

As Harry neared he heard Draco yelling something about an ambush, before he threw a glass against the wall.

Harry winced as he exploded into a million tiny shards.

Everyone in the club was now staring at the blond with varying decrees of shock on their faces.

Draco spun around, eyes landing on Harry. He looked _furious - _deadly even.

Now Harry was closer he could see that Draco was bleeding from his nose and his bottom lip which was busted. He had a growing patch of glistening blood, near his ribcage, soaking through his once crisp white shirt, which was now filthy and torn in places.

"Draco," Harry gritted, worry evident in his voice. "What the fuck happened to you?"

**A/N - Oh I loved writing this Chapter so much! It was really enjoyable! :D Sorry about the cliffy *covers eyes*. Don't worry I'm not skipping the meeting Draco had with Sonny, that will be covered in the next Chapter! :D**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SHOW SOME LOVE :D, IT HELPS MY MUSE A LOT *HUGS***


	12. The Meeting

**A/N - I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I'm currently training to become a Makeup Artist, I'm 9 weeks into my course and have another 3 to go. I work full time (5 days a week, 9 till 5) and then have to go to the academy 3 days a week, 6-9pm. So I'm completely shattered! I've had no energy to write. Please forgive me? In this chapter you get to read what went down at the meeting. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12 - The Meeting**

Previously...

_As Harry neared he heard Draco yelling something about an ambush, before he threw a glass against the wall._

_Harry winced as he exploded into a million tiny shards._

_Everyone in the club was now staring at the blond with varying decrees of shock on their faces._

_Draco spun around, eyes landing on Harry. He looked furious - deadly even._

_Now Harry was closer he could see that Draco was bleeding from his nose and his bottom lip which was busted. He had a growing patch of glistening blood, near his rib-cage, soaking through his once crisp white shirt, which was now filthy and torn in places._

_"Draco," Harry gritted, worry evident in his voice. "What the fuck happened to you?"_

* * *

_**~Wednesday 12th November 2008 (Draco's POV)~**_

Draco jogged down the wrap around staircase and into the entrance hall of his huge manor, sighing tiredly when he spotted, Blaise, Pansy and Theo waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked bitingly, undoing the single button on his suit jacket, before placing his hands inside his trouser pockets. He gazed at them all individually, eyebrow rising when no one answered. "Well?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're alright darling," Pansy spoke up, eyes roaming Draco's handsome, angular, face. She thought he was dressed lovely tonight in his light-grey, tailored, Tom Ford suit, the crisp white shirt he matched it with was the perfect choice in her opinion. Not that he didn't always dress lovely, mind you, but grey was her favorite color on him, it brought out his striking eyes.

"Oh course I am," Draco answered tersely. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaise tutted in annoyance. "You know what she means Draco."

"No, Blaise. I have no idea what she means," Draco retorted sharply. "Because I know she can't be referring to the meeting tonight as I've told you all, countless times today, that I'm absolutely fine and not to fucking worry about it." He ended his rant on a frustrated growl.

"Okay, okay. We'll drop it," Theo said, his tone placating as he held his hands up in surrender. "We just want to see you off, that's all."

Draco pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring slightly as he let out an annoyed rush of air.

There was a sudden '_pop' _and Rollo, Draco's house-elf, appeared with a huge wooden box.

"Master," he bowed, opening the box and holding it out to the blond.

Draco reached his hand inside the proffered box, which was lined with red crushed-velvet, and pulled out a silver muggle handgun.

Pansy gasped. "Draco," she breathed as she watched the blond do the necessary checks, her eyes wide and fearful. "What on earth do you need that thing for?"

"I thought you said there was nothing to worry about?" Blaise asked tightly. "This -" he gestured to the gun. "- tells a slightly different story."

Draco tucked the gun into the back of his trousers, making sure it was secure, before cracking his neck from side to side, as he straightened his suit jacket and refastened the button.

The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "Everything will be fine," he said smoothly. "But you don't honestly think I'm going to go in there without a backup plan? It would be imprudent of me not to. Fisher will never suspect me of carrying a muggle weapon."

Theo nodded agreeably.

Blaise let out an amused breath of air. "Honestly, I'm just glad to see you are taking this seriously."

"Do you think me an idiot?" Draco asked his friend, his tone sounding rather pleasant but Blaise knew better.

"Of course not," he answered, glancing at Pansy who wasn't paying him any attention but was instead staring worriedly at Draco.

The blond looked at the large clock on the wall. "I've got to go," he declared, straightening his cuffs. "I'll see you all later."

Pansy rushed forward, hugging him tightly. Draco tensed for just a moment but then he patted her back reassuringly.

"We'll wait for you here," Blaise said when Pansy stepped away and Draco began making his way to the front door.

"No. Don't. There's no point in sitting here fretting about nothing," he rolled his eyes as if he thought the whole thing was ridiculous. "Just go down to the club, relax, have a few drinks and I'll be back in an hour or so."

"But -" Theo began.

"Go," Draco ordered, taking no nonsense. "I will find you once I've finished."

and with that, he opened the front door and left.

* * *

Draco _Apparated _a street away from the Silver Moon Bar, casting a quick _Disillusionment_ charm as he stepped closer to the shadows for extra protection. It wouldn't do him any good to be spotted by anyone, whether it be Fishers gang or a common witch or wizard. As far as the wizarding world knew, Draco Malfoy had been living somewhere in Europe for the past ten years and the blond didn't quite fancy causing a stir tonight, of all times, with his sudden appearance. Not after finally getting Sonny Fisher's attention.

The blond grinned wickedly as he traversed the main road to get to the pavement on the other side.

Draco finally had Fisher's attention, after _years_ of searching for the bastard, he finally had him in his grasp. He couldn't quite believe it but that didn't deter the bubble of excitement in his veins. The only thing that would make him happier right now, is if his friends shared in his triumphant glee... but no, that was clearly asking too much. Instead they were in deep distress over the whole thing and were putting a complete downer on what should have been a cause for celebration.

He sighed in irritation.

Draco understood why they were worried and upset. He did. He just wasn't going to tolerate it. They'd known this day was coming for a long time and it was extremely infuriating that now, when the day was _finally_ here, they were questioning everything and worrying incessantly and quite frankly, in Draco's opinion, unnecessarily.

They were scared shitless that Draco would be murdered or worse captured - yes, being captured by Fisher would be a lot worse than being murdered. The blond knew this from experience and he didn't wish for a repeat. Although, even if Draco was captured he wouldn't allow it to get _that_ far. Not again. After all, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man now, and he was strong. Strong enough that he could easily handle himself. He'd kill the fucking lot of them, gruesomely, before they tried to do _anything_ to him.

The thing was, Draco knew he might die soon, maybe even tonight, but he honestly didn't care_. _Of course he didn't openly admit this to his friends, it would have caused all sorts of drama, which is why he instead assured them all he would be fine. Earlier on Blaise had insisted on going with Draco but the blond had forcibly forbade it and eventually Blaise had acquiesced. In the end, all that mattered was that he took as many of those cunts down with him, if they chose to attack him tonight.

Oh and he would, with great fucking pleasure.

An image of Harry suddenly enter his mind and Draco felt a little twinge in his chest, a twinge he didn't want to look at too closely at or investigate any further if he was being honest.

_Harry_.

The blond would sorely regret not having spent more time with the brunette if he died... or would he? He'd be dead after all, so surely he wouldn't feel anything.

Would Potter care if Draco suddenly disappeared?

Would he be devastated if he found out the blond had been viciously murdered or captured and tortured beyond recognition?

Would he cry and mourn the loss of Draco?

Maybe even top himself at the thought of having to go on without him...

Draco snorted out loud at the risible thoughts and shook his head.

What did it matter?... It _didn't_ matter.

As the blond mused on that a moment, he slowly began to frown, until it finally turned into an all-out, deep, scowl.

As it turned out, he found it _did_ matter. He wanted Harry to care. But why?... He honestly had no fucking idea.

But weird though it was, he wanted Potter to be completely and utterly crushed.

Fucking hell, what the fuck was wrong with him?

He rounded the corner at the end of the street and instantly spotted two burly looking men standing guard outside the front doors to the Sliver Moon Bar. All thoughts of Harry disappeared and Draco gritted his teeth together in sheer determination.

But as he neared and got a closer look at the men, his step faltered and he was thrown a little off guard.

_No. It couldn't be._ He thought furiously.

Draco took a couple of moments to rein in his anger, before lifting the _Disillusionment_ charm when he was only inches in front of them. "Hello boys," he sneered. "Fancy seeing you here."

The two men jumped in surprise, before turning to snarl at the blond savagely.

"Malfoy!" one of them spat.

"Crabbe. Goyle," the blond acknowledged with an air of nonchalance.

Crabbe and Goyle eyed Draco curiously and if the blond was not mistaken a little cautiously, obviously taking in all the changes since they'd last seen him.

Draco's lip lifted in a disparaging smile.

To say Draco was surprised to see these two idiots here, was an understatement.

"Surprised to see us?" Goyle asked gruffly, clearly amused as he nudged Crabbe with his elbow and began laughing.

Draco stared at them, face a blank mask, until their laughter trailed off and they glanced at each other uncertainly.

"What really surprises me," Draco started, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Is that Fisher has you two fools on guard duty," he let out an amused breath of air. "It seems the rumors are true. He really has stooped to new lows and that is certainly saying something, given his penchant for under-aged boys."

Crabbe and Goyle grumbled angrily.

"So I guess you two are here to escort me to Fisher?" The blond asked, brow raised.

"Yeah," Crabbe answered gormlessly.

"Well," Draco sniffed impatiently. "Lead the way."

They looked at each other in confusion and Draco resisted the urge to look to the heavens and yell about how fucking _stupid_ they were, before he bit the inside of his cheek and barged past them and into the bar.

The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the unmistakable scent of hops and yeast from the dozens of pints of beer in the room.

Every eye in the place turned to glare at him, all conversation ceasing in a wave affect throughout the bar, until you could have literally heard a pin drop.

Draco smirked at their attempt to frighten him. Ha! They'd have to do better than that.

"Where's Fisher?" he asked no one in particular, his voice ringing out, loud and clear.

Draco heard Crabbe and Goyle come up behind him, before they each grabbed one of his arms.

The blond reacted on instinct and bent down low, ripping both his arms out of their grips, before swiping his right leg out to the side and into the back of Crabbe's calves causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Draco then brought his elbow down hard on Crabbe's gut, causing the fat lump to let out a pained grunt, before wheezing and coughing in agony.

Goyle growled viciously, grabbing Draco by the lapels of his suit jacket and hauling him up to eye level.

"Think you're tough now, do you Malfoy? - Now keep still. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not," he spat assuredly, spittle raining from his mouth.

The blond simply sneered, eyes flashing in challenge, as he thrust both his arms up between Goyle's and in one swift movement brought them out in an arch forcing Goyle to lose his grip on Draco's jacket, then the blond brought his head back, before snapping it forward in one powerful motion, until he felt his forehead connect with Goyle's large nose. The sickening crunch could be heard throughout the whole bar.

Goyle's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a loud thud and a hissing moan, eyes streaming and head swimming dizzingly as he clutched his now crooked and very broken nose, blood pouring between his large meaty fingers.

"'m 'oing 'oo 'ill ou," Goyle gargled incomprehensibly, and rather pathetically, through a mouth full of blood and then fell back with groan before passing out.

Draco felt fingers fumbling to get a hold of his ankle and looked down to find Crabbe crawling across the floor towards him but the blond put an instant stop to that by swinging his foot back and kicking the bastard right in the head. Crabbe flew onto his back, head connecting with the flood and lip exploding with a gush of blood.

Draco's nostrils flared with barely suppressed anger as he marched over, watching as Crabbe gazed around completely disorientated.

_Fucking __treacherous__ CUNTS! _The blond thought viciously before he gritted his teeth and brought the heel of his foot down hard on the idiots face.

_CRUNCH!_

As his foot connected, a long forgotten memory suddenly entered his mind. He had done this very thing to Harry once. Years ago. On the Hogwarts express. He'd petrified him beforehand and covered him with his invisibility cloak after.

He stepped away from the two unconscious lumps, not before briefly looking down at them with disgust.

Bringing his head up slowly, he gazed around the silent room of curious faces, then he asked crisply. "Where the fuck is Fisher?"

* * *

Most people thought Sonny Fisher was a scary man, and for good reason too. His whole presence and demeanor was utterly terrifying and more than a little intimidating and it wasn't because his facial features were grotesque. No. It wasn't anything like that, in fact, he was a very handsome man.

Back in the day he used to have jet black hair but now it was mostly grey and white, not that it matter though, because somehow he managed to pull it off. His features were pretty much the same, still sharp and chiseled but he now had prominent crows feet around his eyes and deep lines in his forehead and even a few little ones around his mouth, but of course that was to be expected at his age of fifty six.

But despite his pleasing features he still manged to make people cower in his presence or want to run in fear and Draco strongly suspected it had something to do with his eyes... His deep set, dark brown eyes.

Usually brown eyes were very inviting and made you feel wonderfully cosy and warm when you gazed into them, but Sonny's weren't like that. They were flat, cold and somewhat desolate. When you looked into Sonny Fishers eyes, you saw nothing but a heartless, murdering bastard with no soul. It was literally like looking into the eyes of the devil. You could almost feel the pain and hopeless despair he had inflicted on his countless captives. It was truly terrifying.

Draco stood before Fisher now, staring into those very eyes for the first time in eight or so years but he didn't find the man frightening, not anymore. Instead of feeling the vicious claws of raw panic ripping up his throat, like he once had, all he felt now was pure unadulterated rage and a murderous need for vengeance.

"Hello Draco," Fisher greeted lowly, eyes taking the blond in from head to toe as he released a cloud of cigarette smoke from his mouth. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

A small muscle in Draco's jaw jumped as he gritted his teeth but other than that his face was a mask of indifference.

"You can go now Steele," Fisher dismissed the man who had escorted Draco, without moving his eyes from the blonds handsome face.

After a few moments he spoke again. "Now Draco, I've heard you've been causing some more trouble. Tell me, what did Crabbe and Goyle ever do to you? I thought you were good friends?"

The blond pressed his lips together. The prick was trying to goad him.

"My, my, my, you have grown up, haven't you?" the older man commented with a wicked smile. "No longer the young boy I so clearly and fondly remember."

Draco's blood literally began to boil.

_How fucking DARE he..._

But instead of lashing out, Draco tightly reined in his volatile emotions and inserted his clenched fists into his pockets, tilting his head back and looking down at Sonny with bored hooded eyes and a relaxed, pouty, yet arrogant, mouth.

The older man eyed the blond critically.

"Why don't you take a seat Draco?" Fisher offered when Draco's silence began to pressed in on them and he indicated the seat across from him, on the other side of the old, worn, desk.

Draco undid the lone button on his suit jacket and sat down, resting his right ankle on his left knee and getting himself good and comfortable, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

Fisher narrowed his own eyes as he watched. Taking everything in, from Draco's impassive face to his relaxed and at ease posture. This Draco was worlds apart from the Draco Fisher use to know and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him.

"So," the blond spoke up for the first time, voice strong and deep. "You wanted to see me?"

Fisher let out a little laugh. "I must say, you have changed quite a lot Draco and I don't just mean your appearance."

Draco raised his brows and shrugged. "People change."

"Indeed they do."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Draco pushed, leaning over and boldly plucking a boiled sweet out of a bowl on the desk and putting it in his mouth. "I must confess, I was surprised to receive your letter requesting an audience."

"You were?" Sonny asked, brow raised. "Why's that? We are friends, are we not?"

Draco gazed at him blankly. "Sure, if that's what you want to call us."

"Oh yes, I'd say we're pretty good friends. I mean I know virtually everything there is to know about you and a little _more. _

Draco knew what he meant by more, the implication was clear in the way he said it, all slow and suggestive.

_Fucking bastard! _

Draco wasn't in the mood for Fishers games, the guy was well known for toying with people and right now he was definitely toying with Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, we are well acquainted you and I," Draco brushed him off with an impatient wave of his hand, to which Sonny glared at in disbelief. "Come on Fisher, why am I really here? It's not to have a nice catch up. You gave me free passage, which means you don't want to kill me... yet. So what is it you want?"

"Well then," Fisher bit out crisply. "It seems you've finally grown some balls, but it'd suggest you watch where you're bouncing them, yeah?"

Draco smirked. He'd pissed him off already and it really hadn't taken much at all. The prick was always good at dishing it out but could never take it.

"Okay, so you want to get straight to it then," Fisher sneered at the blonds smirking mouth.

_Well yeah...What the fuck did he want, a happy fucking reunion?_ Draco thought sarcastically but he just nodded off-handedly.

"Draco, as you already know, you and I have a serious problem. You killed one of my men."

The blond sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching one of his legs out. Fisher glared at it, jaw working angrily.

"I want to know what happened that night?" he continued tersely.

"You want to know what happened?" Draco asked, an amused look clouding his features. "I fucking beat him to death with my bare hands, that's what happened."

"_Yes_ but why?"

"Why?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Why the fuck do you think?"

_Was this guy serious?_

"I know why you did it," Fisher growled, before angrily inhaling another drag of his cigarette. "I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea?"

The blond smiled cockily. "It was always going to be a good idea."

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? You've made a big mistake Draco. A big fucking mistake."

The blonds face took on a look of pure seriousness. "Oh no. I don't think it's a joke, in fact I think it's far from a joke," he replied evenly.

Fisher nodded, satisfied for the moment. "Well, lucky for you, this doesn't have to get messy. I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Draco frowned. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised, he hadn't been expecting this at all. "What kind of deal?"

"Pay me two million Galleons and I might just over look this... unfortunate lapse in judgement," Fisher finished with a sneer.

Draco stared for long moments before finally letting out a loud belly laugh. "You know, I thought something was off when I walked into this place, I mean," he looked around the small dingy room with it's dirty, broken, furniture, pulling his face in distaste. "This is pretty rough, I imagine times must be hard for you. Especially seeing as you're asking me, the guy who murdered your best mate, for money."

Sonny stood up so abruptly, he upended his chair causing it to crash loudly to the ground. "I'M NOT _ASKING_ YOU FOR MONEY, YOU FUCKING INSOLENT FOOL!" he roared. "I'm giving you a choice! Which is more than you fucking deserve. You will pay me Draco, one way or another! Be it with cash or your _life_. It's up to you."

Fucking hell, Fisher must be desperate. What an interesting turn of events. It was time for Draco to have a little fun.

Draco bit his lip in thought. "How do I know you won't just kill me after I've transferred the money?"

"You have my word, that I won't," Fisher snapped, impatiently.

_Definitely__ desperate, but why? Something more was going on here._

"Hmm," Draco hummed. "There's just one more thing I'd like to know."

"Go on," Fisher said, voice low and deadly.

"How did you figure out it was me who killed Gee? I'm just curious because I left a few clues and I'm wondering which one did the trick."

"You burnt cigarette butts into his back, just like he used to do to you all those years ago," Draco visibly tensed at the memory and when Fisher caught the movement, the older man smiled evilly. "You were his absolute favorite you know, he really did love you in his own way. He used to talk about you all the time, obsess over your beautiful angelic face and your _young_ tight arse," Draco gripped the arms of the chair, knuckles going white. "He still talked about you years after, right up until the day you killed him. The irony is not lost on me that you were the one to end his life."

Draco felt sick. He had to swallow the bile rising in his throat as hordes of memories began to assault him. Memories of pain, torture and rape. It was enough to almost suffocate him.

"So," Draco asked shakily. "It wasn't the 14inch black dildo I shoved up his rectum that gave it away?"

Sonny's eyes flashed in surprise, before dilating dangerously, his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Oh dear, I take it you didn't know about that little detail. I do hope you didn't bury him with it still lodged up there. That would be rather unfortunate."

Fisher was completely outraged. He looked just about ready to charge and kill. "You must have a fucking death wish!" he spat, barely keeping himself under control. "How _dare_ you!"

"You know, you might be right," the blond agreed calmly, seeming to toss the idea around his head, in a mocking sort of manner.

"You are a fucking fool, Draco Malfoy. You're going to sorely regret this. You can forget the fucking deal -"

"HA!" Draco suddenly exploded, standing up to face Fisher across the desk. "Did you honestly think I was going to give you two million Galleons? I've been searching for you for years! I'm not about to make a deal with you so you can piss off and hide again!"

"Now, you listen here you little _shit! _I could have you back quivering like your pathetic teenage self before you know what's fucking hit you! So I'd watch your fucking mouth if I was you. I seems you've forgot who you're talking to but by all means carry on with that smart tongue of yours because I am more than eager to see if your arsehole is still as tight as it used to be," he growled the last words.

Draco was absolutely livid. "Why wait?!" he bellowed. "Why not come over here now and find out? But surely I'm too _old_ for you now, I mean I am twenty eight and all."

Fisher snarled. "You've made a big mistake Draco. We could have settled this tonight and you could have been on your merry way but you can forget about that now. I will let you leave here unharmed, as promised, but know this," he leaned across the table, eyes dark and murderous. "I'm coming for you boy, you and everyone one you hold close. Everywhere you go and everything you do, I will be watching you. I will be watching and waiting for the right moment to strike."

Draco sucked in a small breath, his blood running cold.

_No._ This about about him, only him! Fisher didn't need to bring his family and friends into it.

_Fuck!_

"Now get out," Fisher ordered menacingly.

Draco glared at the older man, silently seething, as his fists continually clenched and unclenched. He wanted to say something more but didn't know what. Finally he let out a long frustrated growled and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Draco? Remember this is all your fault. You could have prevented this_. _The blood of your loved ones stains your hands."

Draco froze, the words hitting him like a sledge hammer, almost taking all his breath away.

The blond turned back around slowly, grey eyes wild with raw emotion. There was no way he was going to allow anything to happen to his family and friends. _He wouldn't let it get that far. _This had to end tonight.

Without a seconds thought, Draco reached for the gun that was secured in the back of his trousers, swiftly drawing it and aiming it at Fishers head. He could literally feel the rage and pure hatred ravaging his body and he imagined, in that moment, he probably looked quite manic.

Fishers eyes suddenly went wide with shock. He'd thought he was safe in this room because he'd had a magic blocker put on it. How wrong he was.

"Draco," he said slowly and a little uneasily. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to blow your fucking brains out, that's what and then I'm going to marvel at the pretty pattern it leaves on the yellowing wall behind you," the blond answered, a demented smile stretching his lips. "This is so much better than an _Avada. _I probably still would have chosen the gun even if there wasn't a magic block on the room... Yes," he hissed at the surprised look on the older mans face. "I could sense it the second I walked in here. You forget that I had plenty of practice detecting magic blockers whilst I was locked up in that hellish prison you called a house.

There was a sudden bang as the door to the office flew open and crashed into the wall.

"Aurors!" Draco heard a man yell urgently. "They've got us surrounded!"

"Fuck!" Fisher roared.

"Don't you fucking move," Draco spat, as Fisher made to run.

"You idiot! Did you hear what he just said? The fucking Aurors are here! You think they're just going to overlook you? You need to fucking _run,_" Fisher urged.

The man who had interrupted them with the news, stared between his boss and Draco with wide eyes, not quite knowing what to do. "_Anti-apparition_ wards have been put up, there's no way out. We're fucked!" he informed them miserably.

Draco's nostrils flared as he gritted his teeth. "Fuck!" he swore.

Fisher took this as a sign Draco was relenting and rushed towards the door but the blond followed his movements with the gun and squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

The bullet shot out, grazing the side of Fishers face and taking off a large chunk of his ear.

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh!" He roared in pain, clutching at his head as five or so of his men rushed in and tackled Draco to the floor.

Draco could feel the hard blows of fists and knees as he was struck repeatedly, literally getting pummeled into the ground. There was too many of them to fight off so he curled himself into a ball to protect his vital organs and his face.

The blond could hear multiple duels in the distance, it sounded as though spells were being fire all over the place and he could distinctly detect the thick, cloying, scent of dark magic in the air.

Then suddenly the beating stopped and Draco groaned in agony as he flopped onto his back.

_Fuck_, he was hurting.

He gazed around the room, dragging in painful breaths, to find it was completely empty.

Fisher and his gang had obviously thought getting away from the Aurors was more important than killing Draco.

The blond struggled into a standing position and began shrugging off his suit jacket. He threw it to the dirty floor and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, before releasing the top buttons near his neck and quickly pulling off his tie. Draco then drew his wand, feeling the pulse of magic shoot up his arm as he slowly began to edge towards the door, popping his head out to see if he could see anyone coming.

No one was there.

He looked left and then right down the long corridor, wondering which way he should go. Closing his eyes he listen hard to see if he could determine where the most noise was coming from but it was too difficult to tell, so instead he took a gamble and headed right.

Draco jogged down the corridor, wincing, then stopped to peak around the corner at the end, before carrying on. There was a door straight ahead of him, that looked as though it lead outside.

_Please. _Draco thought desperately, as he opened the door, a gust of icy cold air hitting him in the face.

He sighed in relief and stepped out, closing the door silently behind him.

Draco didn't know how he'd managed to escape unseen but -

"Stop right there," came a low authoritative voice, from behind him.

Draco froze, raising his hands up, wand still clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Drop your wand," the voice ordered and Draco thought for a split second that he recognized the voice.

He didn't drop his wand but he kept his arms raised as he slowly turned to face whoever it was.

"Malfoy?" the voice breathed in shock, as both men came face to face.

Draco blinked in surprise. "Weasley."

The blonds eyes dropped to gaze at the wand pointing at his chest.

How funny it would be if Harry's best mate killed him now.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Weasley suddenly spat. "You're involved in this shit?" he asked incredulously. "I've always known you were a demented fuck... but _this_?"

Draco closed his eyes, pressing his lips tightly together. Of course Weasley would think that. Well, Draco supposed he did look quite guilty and suspicious at that moment.

"Things aren't always what they seem, Weasley," The blond answered tiredly, before turning on the spot to _apparate_ away but just as he did, he heard Weasley roar in anger and felt something sharp slice into his left side. Hot, crippling, pain exploding over his left rib-cage.

Draco gasped, eyes catching the murderous glint in Ron Weasley's blue ones as he disappeared on the spot.

* * *

Draco just about managed to_ apparated_ to five obscure locations, so as not to be tracked, before finally landing outside the gates to his mansion.

He felt the wards probing at his magic, in the unsettling manner they always did, before the gates eventually opened to admit him.

Although he was in complete and utter agony, he didn't show it. He marched quickly and as steadily as he could up the long driveway, nearly knocking over Rollo, his hourse-elf, when he barged through the front doors.

"Master?" Rollo squeaked.

Draco ignored him and headed straight for the door that lead down to the club. Every step he took, he became more and more furious as he replayed everything that had just happened. Before he knew it he was at the solid steel door, typing in the ridiculously long code.

The moment the door opened the customary wall of sound hit him and he surged forward, heading straight for the table he knew his friends would be sat at, waiting for him.

The blond saw the moment they noticed him because they all stood up, looking as relieved as he'd ever seen them.

"Oh Draco," Pansy gasped, covering her mouth in shock as he neared them.

"Shit, Draco what happened?" Blaise asked, gazing at his friends face which was bruised and bleeding.

"I almost had him!" Draco yelled. "I had the gun pointed right at his fucking head... then he ran and I missed... and his men came in -"

"Slow down a minute," Blaise soothed, sensing Draco's volatile emotions were on the brink of exploding.

"There were Aurors!" Draco gritted.

"What?!" Theo exclaimed.

Draco gazed at them all manically. "They had the bar surrounded," he gestured wildly. "They fucking ambushed the place! and that _CUNT_ got away! He fucking ran away!"

The blond picked a glass up off the table and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. It exploded into a million tiny shards and he clung desperately to the small spark of satisfaction it ignited.

Suddenly Draco felt the air subtly shift around him and he knew why. He could literally feel the electric charge, feel_ him_.

The blond quickly spun around, eyes instantly landing on messy brunette locks that fell into bright green orbs.

_Harry._

"Draco," the brunette gritted and the blond could hear the heart-wrenching worry etched in his voice. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Draco stared at him for long moments... just simply stared, not moving or talking.

Harry walked towards him warily, green eyes flicking from his face to the growing patch of blood on his shirt.

When the brunette was close enough he reached out a hand to brush his fingers gently across the blonds cheek.

Draco glared at him menacingly.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Nothing," Draco replied, voice relatively calm now.

The brunette narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't look like nothing. You're bruised and bloody. What happened here?" he touch the patch of blood over Draco's ribs.

The blond hissed, eyes flaring with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Harry sucked in a small breath and Draco knew the brunette saw the want and the need in his eyes.

His friends watched speechless, as Draco took Harry's hand and lead him away.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled after him. "Draco, where the hell are you going?"

"Later!" the blond barked and he and Harry disappeared into the crowed of on lookers.

***PLEASE READ***

**A/N - Okay, I've got something to tell you. About 2 months ago I started writing a one-shot. Currently it's sat at around 12,500 words but it's not quite finished yet, I'm predicting once it's all done and dusted it could end up being around 15,000 words or more. I've been sitting on it and debating whether to post it or not. The reason I wrote it in the first place was because it was bouncing around my head for bloody weeks and wouldn't leave me alone!... Anyway what I'm trying to say/ask is... Do you guys want to read it? Personally I love it, Draco's hot as fuck in it (as he always is in my stories ;)) but there's a catch *cringes*. It's a Dramione one-shot... GAH! *ducks from flying objects being thrown from die-hard Drarry shippers* :|... LOL! In all seriousness, do you want to read it? It's a fun little story :D Let me know by leaving a comment or PM! Oh and don't forget to follow me! As you might miss it, if I do end up posting it.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? There's going to be lots of drama now! Haha. Also sorry for the cliffhanger! But I had to end it there, next chapter for this story will be up soon!**

**By the way, have any of you seen 'Kill Your Darlings'? I watched it back in 2013 when it came out but just re-watched it recently and totally forgot how much I LOVE IT! If you haven't seen it, please go and watch it immediately! It's so fucking good. Daniel Radcliffe and Dane Dehaan are so _HOT_ in it! Yessssss! *fans self***


End file.
